


Always & Forever

by Winchestergirl1967



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirl1967/pseuds/Winchestergirl1967
Summary: Fate brought them together when they were weren’t expecting it, and they found a home in each other, but something is determined to tear them apart. Will they be able to get back what they had? Or will something stop them from getting their always and forever? HIATUS
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is going to start out a lot like my last story, A Summer In Love, but in many ways it’s different. It was a story I had already planned out before posting ASIL, so I figured I’d get the story that started all of this out there.

**_ May 18th, 2006  _ **

_ The bright, luminescent moonlight shined down on the vast city of Metropolis, as everyone went about their normal nightly activities—everyone except one heartbroken couple, who were being forced to do the unthinkable.  _

_ Say goodbye to each other.  _

_ They were standing in the middle of a quarry with their arms tightly wrapped around each other, as the rushing sound of the waterfall behind them echoed around them, but they weren’t listening to anything surrounding them. Not even the sound of the midnight summer breeze brushing across the trees and bushes surrounding them could break them from this moment—from their last moment.  _

_ The only thing they could hear or focus on was each other’s rapidly beating hearts.  _

_ After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away from the beautiful woman in his arms, and stared straight into her eyes, as he traced once of his fingers down the side of her face, smiling, softly when she closed her eyes from the sensation. “I don’t want you to leave me.”  _

_ Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and locked onto his before a sad smile graced her lips. “I don’t want to leave you either, but I have to.”  _

_ “I know.” He watched as a lone tear fall down her cheek, causing his insides to churn in an even deeper pain before he swiped it away with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t cry.”  _

_ “I can’t help it.” She locked her eyes onto his as soon as she regained control of her emotions. “Do you think we will ever see each other again?”  _

_ “I don’t know.” His heart broke even more when she dropped her head before he placed his forefinger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him again. “But I do know that I’m never going to forget you.”  _

_ “I’ll never forget you either.”  _

_ They stared at each other for the longest time before their lips met in a passionate kiss, while their arms instinctively wrapped around each other like it was impossible for them to let go, and as they molded their lips—their bodies—their hearts with each other, they just knew that they would never find something like this again.  _

_ They would never find each other again.  _

Lois gasped, loudly before her eyes snapped open, and she shot out of her bed into a sitting position like she had been burned. Her chest was heaving up and down, rapidly, as one of her hands rested against her heart like that would stop it from beating so fast, while the other one unconsciously grabbed a hold of the necklace around her neck—a necklace that held something very dear to her—something that meant everything to her. 

A beautiful red ring with a gold embroidered setting. 

Why was she dreaming of that moment? 

She didn’t know, but she did know that that moment in particular still broke her heart just as much as it had all those years ago. 

Her hand wrapped around the only physical thing she had from those blissful days, and squeezed it, tightly, as her mind conjured up images of everything she experienced—images of him—images of their time together. 

It had been the best two weeks of her life. 

They had met at the worst point in either of their lives, but for some reason all of their problems—all of their pain seemed to fade away when they were with each other, and even after all of these years had passed she still thought of him—she still dreamt of him. 

But…

Why that particular moment?

Because you’re moving there, the little voice in her head echoed over and over again, as she slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed before her eyes stared up at the white, popcorn ceiling. 

That was where everything started and where everything inevitably ended. 

Metropolis. 

There was a small part of herself that couldn’t help wondering if he was still going to be there—if he was going to be waiting for her to return to him, but the other part of herself knew that that was very unlikely. It has been three years since they were forced to say goodbye to each other. He was probably living his life to the fullest just like she intended doing. 

It was the whole reason she was moving away from her home—her family—her friends. 

As soon as she managed to push all thoughts of him into the deepest corner of her heart, she quickly jumped out of bed, and started getting ready for the day, her mind thinking of nothing other than her crazy and complicated life. 

Her childhood had been just like any other normal childhood. 

She had a mother. 

She had a father. 

And she even had an annoying little sister. 

For sixteen years, they all lived together on whatever base her father had been stationed at, and even though the Military lifestyle wasn’t all that exciting, actually, it was pretty miserable, she still had her mother and her sister to keep her mind off things, while her father was either dealing with the tasks of being a Four Star General or being stuck overseas for months at a time. 

But…

All of that changed one summer night. 

The night her mother died. 

They all knew it was going to happen, but that didn’t mean they were prepared for the moment she was taken away from every single one of them. It had been more than a little hard on them. Her sister had been so sad and so heartbroken, while she had hid behind those walls inside of her heart, but her father was an entirely different story. 

Instead of being there for his daughters, he withdrew himself from everything, and focused on his work. At the time, she had taken all her frustrations out on him—she had blamed him for every single thing that went wrong in her life—she had wanted nothing to do with him. It was one of the reasons she ran away the first time around, but now—now she understood that he was grieving for the love of his life, and she could never, ever hate him for that. 

After her two week stint in the biggest city in the state of Kansas, she had practically been put on lockdown, not only because she had ran away, but also because her father didn’t want anything to happen to her. It made sense now, but back then she hated every second of it. 

When she was finally able to do things again—when she was finally able to leave the base without her father worrying if she would come back or not, she found out that her cousin, Chloe Sullivan had been killed in a safehouse. 

Everything she had done to prove to her father that she wouldn’t leave their family again had practically went flying out the window when she received that heartbreaking information, and instead of listening to him when he told her that everything was being taken care of, she left the base in the middle of the night, intending to find out what really happened to her, but of course, she didn’t get very far. 

And just like that she had been put back on lockdown. 

After graduating high school, she had fully intended on moving to Metropolis to go to college for her Journalism degree, but her father had been stationed overseas right around the time she was sending in the applications. If she left that would mean leaving her sister all alone on the base, so instead of doing what she wanted to do so desperately, she dropped everything and focused on her sister’s wellbeing. 

It was hard, but she would do anything and everything for her. 

Instead of leaving as soon as her father returned, she convinced him to allow her to take Lucy with her to a small-town in Nevada, where she could live a somewhat normal life while she finished high school, and that’s exactly where they’ve been living ever since. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it’s what her sister needed, and that was a hell of a lot more important than her dreams and aspirations. Of course, that didn’t mean she was going to give up on all the things she wanted. 

It wasn’t Metropolis, but it was good enough for the time being.

A few months ago, she came to the mind-reeling realization that her little sister wasn’t so little anymore, actually, she was a very bright and very dedicated young woman, who had dreams and aspirations of her own. 

She didn’t need her anymore. 

As much as that sentiment broke her heart, especially since they’ve been practically glued to each other’s sides from the moment she was born, she couldn’t help feeling a little more than just excited to move to the city. 

Only good things could happen from this point forward, she thought to herself. 

“Lois! You better get your butt down here before I eat all this delicious food without you!” 

Lois rolled her eyes at her sister’s words before she quickly made her way down the winding stairwell, and when she finally made it to the kitchen, where her sister was preparing their plates, she eyed her, suspiciously. “You cooked an actual meal? Why don’t I smell burning food? Why don’t I hear sirens in the distance?”

Lucy gave her a look that simply told her that her comment wasn’t funny. “If you must know, this is leftovers from last night.” 

“So, we’re having pasta for breakfast?” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that’s better than having to watch our lovely house burn to the ground.” 

“My house,” she corrected her before smirking over at her. “Or did you forget that you’re leaving today?” 

“Shut up brat!” 

As they were enjoying their breakfast, Lucy kept glancing over at her sister, and even though she hated the fact that the one person that has always been here for her was leaving in a few hours, she couldn’t help noticing that something was wrong with her. It was like her mind was elsewhere, and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with moving to Metropolis. 

“Lois? Are you okay?” 

Lois, who was completely lost in her thoughts, glanced over at her, and smiled, softly, hoping that would stop her from trying to pick her brain, which was running at a mile a minute at the moment. “I’m fine, Lucy. I’m just nervous about moving to Metropolis.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, she thought to herself, she was nervous about moving to the city to live with her cousin, who she hasn’t seen in a very, very long time, but if she was being honest with herself, that wasn’t what was clouding her mind. 

It was him. 

Why was he clouding her mind so much this morning? 

It wasn’t odd or unusual for her to think about him or their time together, actually, it was almost a daily occurrence, but instead of replaying all of their good memories, she kept remembering the one bad one they shared. 

Why couldn’t she get that memory out of her head? 

Even though the same question kept popping into her mind, she already knew the answer…it was because she was moving to the city where she met him—where they spent two blissful and amazing weeks with each other—where she inevitably had to leave him. 

But…

It’s not like she could tell her sister that. 

The only people that knew about that was her best friend and her father. 

Lucy eyed her, suspiciously, knowing that she wasn’t being completely honest with her, but decided to drop her inquisition for the time being. “Lois, you have nothing to worry about. Chloe is going to be so excited to see you. It’s been what? Five or six years since you’ve seen her? It’ll be fine. All those nerves your feeling will fade away as soon as you see her.” 

She just nodded at her before quickly changing the subject, “So, um, do you think dad is going to make it in time?” 

“And miss saying goodbye to my eldest daughter?” 

Lois quickly spun around at the sound of his voice, and grinned, widely at the sight of him. “Daddy, you made it.” 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He grinned, widely between his two daughters before he pulled out a white bag from behind his back. “And I brought some provisions.” 

Her grin grew even wider, as she locked her eyes onto the bag, knowing that it was breakfast from one of their favorite places in this small-town, and quickly pushed the plate of pasta away from her. “Thank god. Some actual food.” 

Lucy glared at her, playfully. “Hey! I worked very hard for this meal.” 

She gave her a look. “You warmed it up in the microwave, and tossed it onto some plates.” 

Sam chuckled, softly at their little quarrel. “When are you two going to learn how to cook properly?” 

“No offense, but you’re the one that failed in that department,” Lois told him with a playful smile gracing her lips. 

Point taken, he thought to himself. 

“What can I say? Your mother was the cook in this family.” 

Lois nodded her head in agreement. “She was really good in the kitchen, wasn’t she?” 

Lucy smiled, softly at the memories soaring through her mind. “Do you remember that ridiculous meal she made almost weekly?” 

“Hot dog surprise.” A wistful smile graced his lips before he shook away the memories of the woman that had captured his heart from the moment he laid his eyes on her. “She was definitely a gem in the kitchen.” 

Lois immediately took notice of the expression on his face, and quickly changed the subject, knowing that even after all these years he still missed her like crazy just like she still missed the man, who hasn’t left her mind for three horridly long years. “Well, don’t just stand there. Come join us for breakfast.” 

Sam quickly made his way over to the table, and sat down across from his daughters, intending to enjoy every second of this beautiful moment with his family. 

A few hours later, Lois quickly made her way back inside of the house after double checking that she had everything she needed for this long journey she was minutes away from experiencing, but when she set her eyes on her father and sister all the emotions—all the feelings she had attempted pushing down came rushing up to the surface, and she just knew she was going to cry from the forlorn expressions on their faces. 

Yeah, she thought to herself, this was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be. 

“Well, I’m all packed and ready to go.” 

Lucy felt the burning sensation building behind her eyes, but before a single tear could fall down her cheeks, she rushed into her sister’s arms, hugging her as tightly as possible like this was the last time she was ever going to see her. “Promise you’ll call every single day.” 

Lois hugged her back just as tightly, and as soon as she pulled away from her, she wiped away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks before she rested her hands on the side of her face. “Don’t cry, Luce. I’m always going to be just a phone call away; besides we can see each other whenever we want.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Her hazel eyes traveled over to her father, who looked as stoic as ever during this very emotional moment, which wasn’t all that surprising since he never allowed his emotions to get the better of him. 

A lot like her, she thought to herself, as she started opening her mouth to tell him exactly what she felt in her heart, but before she had a chance to utter one single word to him, he had her entrapped in one of his famous bear hugs, and she honestly felt like she was going to break down right there. 

After a few seconds, he finally pulled away from his daughter, and stared into those familiar hazel eyes of hers with a soft smile gracing his lips. “Oh my little Lo. I’m going to miss you so much, but I know that Metropolis is the best place for you.” 

“I’m going to miss you too, dad.” She glanced over at her sister. “I’m going to miss you too, Luce.”

Sam rested his hands on her shoulders, effectively pulling her attention back towards him. “Now, I want you to promise me that you’re going to stay safe, and for the love of god don’t get yourself into trouble like the last time you were there.” 

And just like that her mind was consumed with thoughts of him again. 

Why did he have to bring that up? 

She had been doing so well not thinking about that, but with one simple sentence he had managed to bring back all those thoughts—all those emotions. 

“I’m not going to get into any trouble.” 

“Good.” He quickly dropped his hands from her shoulders, and stood taller, as he prepared himself to say goodbye to his eldest daughter. “Now, I want you to call me as soon as you get there. Is that understood, young lady?” 

“Sir, yes, sir,” she sarcastically saluted him with a smirk plastered across her face. 

After spending the next several minutes saying goodbye to the two most important people in her life, she quickly left the farmhouse that has been her home for over one year now, and started making her way towards her new journey—her new life, feeling all kinds of different emotions encompass her, but the most prominent one was nervousness. 

It wasn’t from the idea of moving to the one place she has dreamed of living in for years or the idea of seeing her cousin for the first time in five years. It was from the mere fact that she was going back to the place where she met him. 

The tall, muscular man with dark ebony locks and mesmerizing aquamarine eyes. 

Kal. 

A soft smile graced her lips, as she remembered everything that happened between them exactly three years ago…


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to help his daughter.

**_ May 18th, 2003  _ **

It was a warm and beautiful evening on the coast of Washington. 

The bright sun was slowly disappearing behind the beautiful mountains, as everyone from soldiers to civilians rustled around the vast base, attempting to finish their duties for the day before enjoying the rest of their night in bliss, but there was one person—one person that was feeling anything but blissful at this moment in time, actually, she was completely and utterly miserable. 

And she has been like that for over one month now. 

Lois was sitting on her bed in the furthest corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her legs, as she sat in complete and utter darkness, and even though she knew that she needed to find a way to heal—find a way to move on, she couldn’t—she couldn’t because she knew that she would never, ever be whole again until she saw the face of the person that meant absolutely everything to her again. 

And that was never going to happen. 

She was gone. 

The most important person in her life was gone. 

Her mother, Ella Joanne Lane, was gone. 

The tears rolled down her cheeks before her eyes snapped closed like that would stop the sadness from overwhelming her, and even though it was the last thing she wanted to think about, she couldn’t stop herself from remembering—remembering the last moment she ever shared with her a little over one month ago…

_ It was a chilly night on the base, as Lois made her way through the desolate hallways of the hospital towards a room—a room that she had refused to come to until now. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her mother, but it was the fact that she didn’t want to see her like that. She wanted to remember her as the bright and vibrant woman she knew her to be. She didn’t want to remember her as this sickly woman, who was in so much pain from the cancer overtaking every single part of her body.  _

_ But… _

_ She had to do this.  _

_ She needed to do this.  _

_ There was a small part of herself that wanted to just turn back around and go back to her quarters, but the other part of herself wouldn’t allow her mother to leave this world without seeing her one more time—without hearing her voice one more time—without saying goodbye to her. She would never be able to live with herself if she didn’t say goodbye to the most important person in her life.  _

_ As soon as she made it to the wooden door, she took a deep, deep breath before walking into the room, and her heart shattered into a million pieces from the sight in front of her. Her mother was lying on the bed with her father on one side of her, while her sister was on the other, but that wasn’t what was breaking her heart. It was what she was saying to them.  _

_ She was saying goodbye to them.  _

_ Nope, she thought to herself, she couldn’t do this—she couldn’t listen to her mother say goodbye, and quickly turned around, intending on leaving, but was stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of her weak and shaky voice.  _

_ “Lois, honey…don’t leave.”  _

_ Lois slowly turned around, but for some reason she couldn’t get her feet to move from their spot. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to see her mother like this or maybe it was because she knew that they would be able to see the sadness consuming her, and she didn’t want them to see her like this—she didn’t want them to know how much this was crushing her.  _

_ “Mom…”  _

_ Ella smiled a faint smile. “Come here, Lo.”  _

_ After much contemplation, she slowly made her way over to her mother, her heart breaking even more from the sight of her, and she wanted to leave more than anything. She didn’t want to see her like this, but her mother needed this more than anything, and she would do anything for this woman.  _

_ “Sam, Lucy, could you give me a minute with Lois?”  _

_ As soon as they disappeared from their sights, Ella motioned for her daughter to sit down next to her before wrapping her hands around her own, and smiled, softly at her. “I was wondering if you were going to show that beautiful face of yours.”  _

_ Her heart clenched in an unimaginable pain from her words, not only because of the sadness that was bound to come from this conversation, but also from the guilt that was consuming her from the simple fact that it had taken her this long to come see her.  _

_ “I’m sorry, mom. I would have come sooner, but I didn’t…” she trailed off not really sure how to finish that sentence without hurting her feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.  _

_ “It’s okay, Lois. I understand why it took you so long, but I’m glad you’re here now. There are a few things I want to discuss with you—” _

_ “Please, mom,” she interrupted her before her tear-filled eyes locked onto hers. “Please don’t say goodbye to me. I-I don’t think I can handle it.”  _

_ “Yes, you can, Lois.” She slowly brushed the hair away from her face with one hand, while the other one wiped away her fallen tears. “I need you to be strong for me, okay? Your father is going to be a wreck, and your sister is going to need someone to be there for her. I know this is a lot to ask, and I know this is going to be hard on you as well, but I need you to promise me that you will look after them.”  _

_ She nodded. “I promise.”  _

_ “That’s my strong girl.” She slowly opened her arms, inviting her to lay down with her, and as soon as she had her in her arms, she closed her eyes, softly, wanting to enjoy this moment with her. “Now, tell me, what have you been up to? Have you been causing havoc with those best friends of yours?”  _

_ Even though all she wanted to do was break down in her arms, she knew that she was just trying to lighten the darkened mood between them, and she would give her everything she wanted—needed. “Claire and Wes miss you.”  _

_ “I miss them too, but that’s not what I asked.”  _

_ Lois smiled at the way her mother could see right through her. “No, we’re not causing any havoc, but we have been spending a lot of time together. I’m pretty sure Wes has a thing for Claire.”  _

_ That made her smile. “What makes you think that?”  _

_ A wide grin spread out across her face before she told her absolutely everything that was happening between her best friends, including the fact that both of them had expressed their feelings to her instead of to each other.  _

_ And just like that every single thing she had been feeling before walking into this room vanished into thin air.  _

_ It was like nothing was going wrong in their lives, and even though she knew that her time was limited, she was intending on enjoying every last second she had left with her.  _

A soft smile graced her lips, as she pulled herself out of the memory. 

It was the best and worst day of her life. 

After spending hours talking, her mother had fallen asleep, and there was a small part of herself that had hoped they would be able to talk again—would be able to spend more time with each other—would be able to enjoy themselves for a little while longer—would be able to say goodbye to each other. 

But…

She never woke up again. 

It had broken every single one of their hearts, and she had lived up to the promise she made that day, but now—now she was just living in a world of complete darkness and utter sadness. She had been the strong one for her father and sister after the funeral, but now she was the weak one. Her sister usually kept herself busy, while her father was always gone, and she, well, she just stayed locked inside of her room, waiting for brighter days, but deep inside she knew that they would never come. 

She would always feel this way. 

She would never be able to heal—be able to move on with her life. 

Her mother was the one that made everything so much better, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine what her life was going to be like with her gone. 

She was the one that taught her how to ride a horse when she was six years old—she was the one that attempting teaching her how to cook when she wanted to surprise her first boyfriend with a homecooked meal—she was the one that taught her beauty was on the inside and not the outside when she was feeling self-conscious about her appearance just like every other teenage girl—she was the one that taught her how to be her own person instead of following in the footsteps of her friends—she was the one that taught her anything was possible as long as she kept believing that she could do anything her little heart desired. 

And now—now she was gone. 

How was she supposed to move on from the best thing in her life? 

She wasn’t, and even though she knew that she should try to find a way to heal from this indescribable loss, she also knew that she would remain living in this darkened isolation until she found a way to deal with her pain—her loss, and the only thing that did that was drowning her sorrows. It wasn’t the right way to deal with her problems, and she knew that, but it was the only thing that could help her right now. 

Maybe one day she would find a better way of dealing with her problems, but that day wasn’t today. 

She quickly jumped out of bed, and starting going through her clothes, intending to enjoy a night out just like she always did when thoughts of her mother consumed her mind, which was almost on a daily basis, but the sound of the bedroom door opening halted her movements, momentarily before she glanced over towards the open door. 

It was her best friend, Claire Williams. 

“Did you and Wes have fun on your date?” 

Her two best friends have been dating for about one week now, and they spent most if not all of their time together. It was a little weird, especially since she could never picture herself wanting to spend every waking moment with a guy, but if she was being honest with herself, it kept them from berating her on her coping methods, and she was more than a little thankful for that. 

She didn’t want or need their help. 

“Yeah. We did have a good time. Did you know that Wes has a romantic side?” 

“Did you just use the words Wes and romance in the same sentence?” At her nod, she shook her head from side to side with a soft smile gracing her lips. “Now that I can’t believe.” 

“Well, believe it or not, but he does know how to make a girl swoon.” She eyed her best friend, suspiciously, as she rummaged through her closet, and there was a small part of herself that hoped she wasn’t doing what she thought she was doing, especially since she had engaged in a conversation with her, which was something that hasn’t happened in quite a long time, but deep inside she knew what she was doing—what she intended on doing—where she intended on going. “Are you going to the pub again?” 

“Yes.” 

A heavy sigh escaped past her lips. “Lois, don’t you think you should stay in tonight? I mean, it’s not good for you to keep going out like this every night. Wes and I are really starting to get worried about you.” 

“You have nothing to worry about, Claire, and neither does Wes. I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine, Lois. You need to talk to someone—”

“I don’t need to talk to anyone,” she interrupted her before rushing to the bathroom to put on her outfit for the night, and when she returned she could see that disapproval lingering in those bright green eyes of hers, but refused to let that stop her from doing what she needed to do. 

Claire quickly grabbed her arm when she attempted walking past her, stopping her from taking another step, and stared at her with an expression of pure sadness. “Lois, please. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to talk to someone. If it isn’t going to be me or Wes then it needs to be your father or even your sister.” 

Lois laughed at that, but there was no humor laced in her voice. “Are you being serious right now? My father is never around anymore, and my sister won’t even mention her, so why would I talk to them about this?” 

“Then let me and Wes—”

“No,” she interrupted her. “I don’t need to talk to anyone.” 

And with that she walked away. 

Claire watched, sadly, as her best friend disappeared from her sights, and even though she was feeling like nothing mattered in this world anymore, she also knew that what she was doing wasn’t the right way to do things. She needed her family—her friends, but she kept pushing them away. 

When was she going to realize that they just wanted to help her? 

She didn’t know, but she did know that she needed to find a better way to cope with her feelings or she was going to regret the choices she was making later down the road. It would only lead to heartbreak, and there was no way in hell she was going to allow her best friend to go down this dark path. 

Claire quickly left her quarters, and rushed towards the main building on base, where there was one person that was capable of stopping her from making a complete mess of her life, of course, it would probably result in a very emotional argument, but honestly, they both needed it. 

This had to work. 

* * *

In Smallville, Clark Kent rushed inside of the barn towards his loft before packing the rest of his things into two duffel bags, as his mind, heart and soul was consumed with everything that he had done—everything that he had caused. 

For several days, he has been dealing with the voice of his biological father, Jor-El telling him that he needed to fulfill his destiny, and instead of allowing the memory—the will of his father to take him away from his family and friends, he disobeyed him. 

And now he had this scar on his chest. 

It could have ended there. 

He could have just continued to ignore his callings—he could have went to his friend’s wedding— he could have enjoyed his new relationship with his girlfriend—he could have enjoyed the idea of being a big brother— he could have fixed his broken relationship with his best friend. 

But…

It wasn’t enough.

He needed to end this, and that’s exactly what he did, but to what cost? 

Not only did he destroy his spaceship just in the name of getting rid of his current problem, but he had put his own mother in the hospital because of his actions, and now—now everything was ten times worse than it was this morning. 

A pained expression spread out across his face, as he recalled the conversation he had had with his father less than one hour ago…

_ His father was standing outside of the hospital room, where his mother was unconscious, and as he entered the hallway directly behind him, he could see three different doctors taking care of her, while his father watched.  _

_ This was all his fault, but she had to be okay.  _

_ She just had to be.  _

_ “How is she?”  _

_ “Doctors don’t know yet,” he responded, quietly before pausing, momentarily. “What did you do, Clark?”  _

_ “I stole Lionel’s Kryptonite key, and put it in the ship.”  _

_ Jonathan slowly walked away from the window, brushed past him, softly, and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, as he attempted to understand why he would do something like this. “And why did you do that?”  _

_ “Dad, I lied about the voice.” He quickly turned around to face him, but his back was still turned to him. “It did come back. It told me I had to leave by noon. I didn’t have a choice, dad. I had to destroy the ship.”  _

_ He attempted holding back his tears, but it was merely impossible. Not only was his wife and unborn child fighting for their lives, but his son was the one responsible for putting them there in the first place.  _

_ How the hell was he supposed to understand his reasonings behind his choices when all he could think about was his family inside of that hospital room?  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell us?”  _

_ “I knew you wouldn’t agree with what I did, dad. I didn’t want it to take me away from you. I’m so sorry for what I did.”  _

_ Those words caused him to turn around towards him, angrily. “You’re actions have consequences Clark! Didn’t your mother and I ever teach you that?”  _

_ “Yes but—” _

_ “There’s no time for excuses, Clark,” he interrupted him before taking a deep breath, attempting to calm down the several emotions he was feeling. “It’s too late. You didn’t think this thing through. You had no idea what was going to happen, and now-now you’re mother is lying in a hospital bed.”  _

_ Before he had a chance to respond to the heartbroken words his father had spoken to him, a doctor came out of the room with a neutral expression lingering on her face, as she took a few steps towards them. “Mr. Kent?”  _

_ Jonathan quickly composed himself before locking his eyes onto her. “Doctor, how is my wife?”  _

_ “She has a mild concussion, but she’ll be fine.”  _

_ “And how is our baby?”  _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ Jonathan felt like the entire world had just crashed down around him, as he stood there completely motionless while watching the doctor disappear down the hallway, and there was a small part of himself that couldn’t help wondering how he was going to tell his wife that their baby was gone—that their baby was dead.  _

_ “Dad…”  _

_ He quickly shook his head from side to side, as he rose his hand in the air, not wanting to hear another word, and walked into the room before slamming the door behind him, preparing himself to say the words he never thought he would have to say to her.  _

_ Clark stood there completely and utterly shaken, as he watched his father sitting beside his mother, and in that moment, he knew that he had majorly screwed up. Not only was he responsible for putting his mother in the hospital, but he was also the reason she lost her baby, and now—now his father was severely disappointed in him.  _

_ What the hell has he done?  _

The tears fell down his cheeks from the heartbreaking memory, but he quickly swiped them away, aggressively with the back of his hands, and continued packing his things. 

It was all his fault. 

He had caused the accident that put his mother in the hospital—he had caused his own mother to lose a baby that every single one of them were excited about—he had caused his own father to look at him in complete disgust. 

There was a part of himself that knew he should just stay and be here for his family, hell, his best friend had told him exactly that, but the other part of himself couldn’t—wouldn’t stay in the place where he had caused so much pain. 

He needed to leave, and he needed to leave now. 

And that’s exactly what he intended on doing. 

After making sure that he had everything he would need, he slowly started pushing his father’ motorcycle out towards the dirt path outside of the house, but before he could slip that red Kryptonite ring on—before he could escape from all his problems—before he could leave his life behind, he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend, Lana Lang echoing from directly behind him. 

“Clark, where are you going?” 

He glanced over at her, immediately taking notice of the worried expression lingering on her face before he grabbed his leather jacket from the bale of hay, and put it on, as he made his way back over to the motorcycle. “Away from here.” 

“The Clark Kent I know wouldn’t run away from his problems.” 

“The Clark Kent you know is a lie.” 

“Why won’t you let me in?” 

“Because, Lana. You won’t like what you see.” 

Lana quickly walked over to his side, and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around to face her. “I am not giving up on you.” 

“No one can save me. Not even you.” 

“Your parents need you,” she told him, as she started to feel her heartbreak shaking her entire body, and the tears started falling down her cheeks before she whispered, “I need you.” 

Clark looked away from her, painfully. He couldn’t—wouldn’t be able to do this if he was looking at her. It was one thing to imagine having to break her heart, but it was another thing entirely to actually go through with it. 

But…

It had to be done. 

He couldn’t stay here, and he couldn’t have anything or anyone here waiting for him to return because he wasn’t coming back. 

“No one needs me. My parents, Chloe, Pete…you. You’re all better off without me.” 

She quickly placed her hands on his face, and turned him back towards her. “I love you, Clark.” 

Why did she have to make this so hard? 

“No, you don’t, Lana. You just think that you love me, but you don’t.” 

“Your wrong, Clark. I love you.” 

He quickly turned away from her, not wanting to listen to her words any longer, and pulled out the Red Kryptonite ring, as he sat down on the motorcycle before he slipped the ring onto his finger, causing his veins to burn with the effects of the Kryptonite, while his eyes glowed bright red, briefly. 

A breath of relief escaped past his closed lips, as all the pain—all the guilt left him before he turned towards the woman, who was pleading for him to stay, and as he roamed his eyes up and down her slim figure he knew that he needed to let her go right now. 

There was no point in giving the poor girl hope, and he was more than a little excited to get out of this town—excited to move onto this new chapter in his life. 

“That’s where you are wrong, Lana. I’m leaving and there is nothing you can do or say to stop this from happening.” 

The tears fell down her cheeks faster and faster. “What about us?” 

“There is no us.” 

Kal quickly started the motorcycle, and sped away from her—from his home, feeling excitement rush throughout every fiber in his being from the thought of what this new life was going to bring him. 

No pain. 

No guilt. 

No regrets. 

This was going to be fun, he thought to himself. 

* * *

Sam Lane was sitting inside his office, glancing over the several papers scattered across his desk, and he honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. 

Just yesterday, he had been informed that a business deal he had been working on months ago hadn’t exactly panned out the way his superiors had expected it to, and now they wanted him to fly out tonight to fix the problem. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to deal with this personally because he did. It was the simple fact that he would have to leave his daughters, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

Of course, he has left them before, but they had their mother here with them, and now that she was gone they would be completely alone. He didn’t want to do this to them, especially since they needed him more than anything right now, but if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to leave this base for a little while. 

This is where he found out his wife would be leaving him. 

This is where he told the love of his life goodbye. 

This is where he lost the one woman that loved him more than anything. 

He wanted to leave just in the name of escaping for a few weeks. 

But…

His daughters needed him. 

What the hell was he going to do? 

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he was more than a little surprised to find Claire, his daughter’ best friend standing at the door, but smiled at the spunky blonde, nonetheless. “Claire, what are you doing here?” 

Claire took a few steps towards him, not really sure how to say this him, but maybe just maybe he could get through to her ways that she couldn’t. “I’m sorry to just come in here unannounced, but this couldn’t wait. Wes and I have been trying to get through to Lois, but she won’t listen to us. Maybe she will listen to you.” 

That was highly doubtful, he thought to himself, his daughter was a lot like him. 

She was fierce. 

She was stubborn. 

She was high-strung. 

And she didn’t hold anything back. 

“What’s going on with her?” 

“Well, as you know both Lucy and Lois have been having quite a hard time with everything. Lucy doesn’t talk about it, and neither does Lois, but um, for weeks she has been frequenting the pub. I hate to out her like this, but I’m worried about her, and I thought that maybe you could get her to understand that she shouldn’t be living her life like this.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes, slightly at her, not wanting to believe that his beautiful, smart and wise daughter would take to drinking just to forget about everything that was going on in her life, but in several ways, it didn’t surprise him. 

She was hurting just like him. 

She was trying to heal just like him. 

She was trying to move on just like him. 

“Are you telling me that she is drinking illegally?” 

She nodded, nervously. 

He sighed, heavily before slowly standing up. “Thank you for telling me, Claire. I’ll take care of it.” 

“Your welcome, but um, could you possibly go easy on her? She is going through a lot right now, and so are you and Lucy, but she tends to snap very easily these days, and I know you two are close so…” she trailed off, hoping that he could understand her ramblings. 

Sam just nodded at her before leaving his office, and headed towards the pub. 

There was a small part of himself that wanted to ignore her warnings, mainly because he had explicitly told her on more than one occasion that she wasn’t aloud to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, but the other part of himself understood that she was feeling all kinds of things right now, and no matter what, he wouldn’t be leaving her side until he was positive that she understood that she couldn’t drink her sorrows away. 

It was one way to cope, but it wasn’t the right way, and there was no way in hell he was going to her to go down this dark path. 

When he made it to the pub, where he found her sitting down at the bar with a few older soldiers, he was half-tempted to just leave her alone since this was the happiest—the most carefree he has seen her in months, but even though he loved it when she smiled and laughed, he couldn’t—wouldn’t allow this to happen. 

“Lois Joanne Lane!” 

Lois groaned, loudly from the sound of his gruff voice echoing from directly behind her, and quickly dropped her head onto the table, as every single one of the men she was drinking with scurried away like they had been burnt. 

It wasn’t all that surprising, she thought to herself, every single man that worked underneath her father were absolutely terrified of him, especially when he was angry, and he was definitely pissed right now, but she could handle his temper. 

She was his daughter after all. 

“Hello, daddy,” she greeted him, as she rose her head to look at him. 

His face remained as stoic as ever. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She sarcastically replied before she started pouring herself another shot, but he quickly pulled it away from her, causing her to glare at him, heatedly. “I was drinking that.” 

“Not anymore you’re not.” He crossed his arms over his chest, as he glared right back at her, and stood taller, not allowing her obvious turmoil to sway him from taking care of this situation before it turned into something she would regret later on. “Now, do you care to explain to me what you’re doing here?” 

“And don’t you dare give me a sarcastic answer, young lady,” he added, as soon as he noticed that she was going to say something. 

Lois grumbled, miserably at how well he knew her, but what was she expecting? 

She was a lot like him. 

“I’m doing the same exact thing I’ve done for over one month now, but you would know that if you actually spent some time with your daughters, but no. All you care about is working. You know, I used to love the way you put so much effort into your job, but now it’s just a distraction for you. Ever since mom—”

“Don’t you dare bring your mother into this,” he interrupted her before taking a few steps towards her. “She wouldn’t agree with what you’re doing, and neither do I for that matter. I understand that your hurting, but this isn’t the way to cope with your feelings.” 

She completely ignored his words. “How did you even figure out where I was? You’ve been cooped up in your office for weeks, hell, the only time Lucy and I see you is when you leave in the morning, and I know for a fact that the only one person knew where I was going…”

She trailed off, as realization dawned on her, and even though she wanted to hate her best friend for intervening in the way she had, she also understood that she was just trying to help her, but sending her father after her wasn’t helping, actually, it was only making things worse. 

He was a living, breathing reminder of what she had lost, and she didn’t want a reminder. 

She wanted to forget all her pain—all her sadness—all her heartbreak. 

“Claire told you, didn’t she?” 

“She just wants to help you.” 

“Typical!” She quickly stormed out of the pub, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. 

Sam quickly followed her, and grabbed her arm, lightly before turning her back around towards him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

“Somewhere you won’t be,” she told him, as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. 

He quickly blocked her from escaping when she tried walking around him. “You’re not leaving until I’m positive that you’re not going to do this again.” 

“Then I’ll leave base.” 

“If you think I’m letting you leave this base then you are sorely mistaken.” 

“What are you going to do? Put me on lockdown?” 

“If that’s what I have to do. You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Lois. Your mother wouldn’t want this life for you, and I don’t want this life for you either.” 

Those words caused her to laugh, loudly, but there was absolutely not humor laced in her voice. “Now you care what I do with my life?” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means exactly what you think it does.” She took several steps towards him. “You’ve been gone for weeks now. At first, I just thought that it was because you needed some time to yourself after losing mom, but now I’m starting to wonder if it’s us that you’re trying to avoid. Is it that hard for you to be around your daughters who obviously need you?” 

“No, Lois—”

“I’m not finished,” she interrupted him. “You’ve been spending most if not all of your time in your office, hell, my best friend was the one that told you what I’ve been doing. If she hadn’t told you then you would still be doing god knows what, and I’d still be inside that pub. Do you have any idea what has been going on?” 

At his complete and utter silence, she continued, “Lucy is a complete wreck. She refuses to talk about mom, and she won’t even say her name. She feels like if she says the words it would make it real, and she doesn’t want it to be real. None of us do.” 

Tears filled her eyes, as she took a deep breath. “Do you want to know what it’s been like for me? I feel like I’ve completely lost myself, hell, I don’t even know who I am anymore. Half the time I feel like I can’t even breathe, so yes. I’ve been drinking, but what else am I supposed to do? How he hell am I supposed to move on? How the hell am I supposed to heal?” 

Sam felt like his heart was going to break into a million pieces from the pure emotion—pure heartbreak that was coming from his daughter, and there was a part of himself that knew she was right. He has been distracting himself with his work, but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to be there for his daughters. It was because he didn’t want them to see how heartbroken he was over losing the love of his life, but now—now he understood that what he was doing was only making things worse. 

He needed to be there for them. 

Instead of continuing to berate her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her to his chest, and whispered in her ear, “I miss her too, Lo.” 

Lois hesitated on hugging him back, but everything she had been holding back—everything she had been keeping to herself came bubbling up to the surface, and she collapsed into his chest, as her tears rocketed her body. “I miss her so god damn much, dad!” 

“I know, Lo. I know.” 

They stayed like that for several minutes, but as soon as he couldn’t feel her body shaking anymore, he released his hold on her before wiping away her fallen tears. “You might think that I haven’t noticed all of these things, Lois, but I have. It kills me to know that my two beautiful girls are having such a hard time, but you aren’t the only ones. You didn’t just lose your mother, but I lost my wife. It’s not an excuse for the way I’ve been acting, but I promise that I won’t be straying too far from either of you from now on.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise and—”

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt, but um, General Raymond is on the phone,” one of his officers interrupted him before taking a few more steps towards them. “He wants to know what time we we’ll be landing in Sacramento tonight.” 

“Tell him that I’m busy and I’ll call him back in a few minutes.” 

He nodded before walking away. 

Lois stared at her father for the longest time before she took several steps away from him, as her already broken heart shattered even more. “You’re leaving?” 

“I was planning on tell you, but—”

“Just answer the question!” She interrupted him before he gave her another one of his excuses. 

“Yes, Lois, but I was going to tell both of you—”

“Was that going to be before or after you left?” She questioned him before shaking her head from side to side, knowing that she didn’t want the answer to that question. “I should have known better than to trust anything you had to say.” 

And with that she walked away. 

“Lois!” Sam yelled out. 

When she just kept walking, completely ignoring him, he knew that he was going to have one hell of a fire to put out as soon as he returned, but for now he needed to focus on this business deal, even though he knew that his mind, heart and soul was going to be elsewhere the entire time. 

Lois quickly stormed to her quarters, not able to think of anything other than the promise her father had made only for him to break it not even five seconds later. 

How could she be so dumb? 

She had allowed her emotions—her feelings to get the better of her, and for a split second she had actually believed that things were going to change, but it was quite obvious that nothing was going to change. 

She was still lost. 

She was still heartbroken. 

And it would remain that way as long as she stayed here. 

Her father would be pissed when he found out, and her sister would be upset, but she didn’t care. 

Not anymore. 

This was the last place she wanted to be right now—this was the place where she her mother died—this was the place where she lost herself—this was the place she felt like nothing mattered anymore—this was the place where she felt like she was empty and broken inside. 

She needed to feel free. 

She needed to feel better. 

She needed to forget. 

And that’s exactly what she intended on doing. 

Later that night, Lois waited until her father left with his men on the helicopter before she left the base, and as she was driving down the highway, she knew that there was only one place she could imagine going—one place that would give her exactly what she wanted and needed—one place that would make her feel like herself again…Metropolis. 

It was less than a weeklong drive, and she wanted to be somewhere that brought her closer to her mother instead of the hellhole she was living in now. 

There was a small part of herself that knew this little taste of freedom wasn’t going to last very long, but the other part of herself needed this more than anything, and no matter what she was going to enjoy her freedom for as long as it lasted. 

It was the only thing that could help her. 

* * *

Back in Smallville, Pete slowly made his way down the narrow corridors of the hospital towards the room, where he knew Jonathan would be, and even though he hated coming here under such bad pretenses, he also knew that this wasn’t something he couldn’t keep to himself. 

He had to be honest with him. 

He had to tell him that not only was his son gone, but that he also was under the influence of Red Kryptonite. 

After his best friend had taken the class ring from the Torch, he had fought with himself, internally on whether he should stop him from doing this, especially since he knew what he was like when he was infected by that ring until he finally decided that he needed to find some way to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, but instead of finding his best friend at the farmhouse, he found Lana, who was completely and utterly heartbroken, and without her having to say anything, he knew that it was too late. 

His best friend was gone. 

How the hell was he supposed to tell his parents that? 

He didn’t know, hell, it’s been the one thing he has attempted figuring out for hours, but it had to be done. 

When he rounded the corner, he found the man he was searching for walking back towards the hospital room, and quickly made his way over to him, not wanting Martha to overhear this conversation. 

It would only upset her. 

“Mr. Kent, how is she doing?” 

Jonathan slowly turned around towards the familiar voice, and smiled, softly at the young man he has known for several years. “Hey, Pete. She is doing much better. The doctors tell us that we can go home in a couple of days. Did you want to see her?” 

Pete shook his head from side to side. “I don’t want to intrude. I’m just glad that she is doing better.” 

Jonathan eyed him, suspiciously. “You didn’t just come here to check on us, did you?” 

“No, I need to tell you something…about Clark.” 

He could feel his anger building up inside of him again, but quickly pushed it down. “What about my son?” 

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself. 

“He’s gone.” 

All the color drained from his face at those words, and all that anger he had been feeling just a few seconds ago was immediately replaced with complete and utter guilt. “What do you mean he is gone?” 

“I mean, he packed all his bags and left. I don’t know where he went, but I do know that he broke up with Lana right before he left. That’s not all though…after his conversation with you, he stopped by the Torch, and he, um, he took one of the class rings. My guess is that he put it one right after that, but he’s gone.” 

Jonathan felt like the room was closing in on him, and quickly grabbed a hold onto the wall like that was going to stop the world from spinning around him before he locked his eyes onto the young man in front of him. “He’s on Red Kryptonite?” 

He nodded. “I know that the two of you had an argument, and I know that it was one of the reasons he did what he did, but I promise that I’m going to find him. I’m going to bring your son home.” 

Jonathan watched him disappear down the hallway before he slowly made his way into the room, where his beautiful wife was sleeping, and he honestly didn’t know if he could take anything else happening to his family. 

His wife was recovering in the hospital.

His baby was dead. 

His son was gone. 

And it was all his fault. 

If he would have just pushed aside his anger for one single second—if he would have just listened to his son when he tried explaining himself—if he would have just realized that his actions were going to drive his son away then he would have probably been able to stop him, hell, they would all three be together right now, but he didn’t, and now his son was gone. 

He stared down at his wife with a heavy heart. 

It had literally broken her heart when she found out that her baby had died. At first, she didn’t want to believe it, and kept asking where her baby was over and over again until the doctors and nurses were forced to sedate her. 

That was one of the hardest things he has ever had to tell her, but this—this was going to break her down completely, and he honestly didn’t even know how to explain all the things their son had done before he made the decision to leave his family—his friends. 

How the hell was he supposed to tell her that their son was gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty emotional chapter on both sides. 
> 
> The scene between Sam and Lois was very, very difficult to write. I want to keep him in character as much as possible, but I also want him to be closer to his daughters, so hopefully it wasn’t too dreadful to read. 
> 
> As for Kal and Lois…their journey starts in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter one.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Lois meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: ‘Can’t Fight The Moonlight’ by LeAnn Rimes

**_ May 25th _ **

Kal walked down the darkened streets of Metropolis with a wide grin plastered across his face, as the cool summer breeze brushed across his skin, and all the scents surrounding him encompassed every single one of his senses. 

Life was great! 

Over the past week, he had done everything his little heart desired from causing mischief in the city, which definitely had the Metropolis Police Department in quite the whirlwind, to picking up any beautiful woman he set his eyes on, and he had already done all of those things tonight, but now—now he was heading towards his favorite place in this city to do exactly what he’s done ever since he arrived in this beautiful city. 

Drink, dance and have fun. 

It was definitely a good start to his new life, he thought to himself, as he rounded the corner, immediately taking notice of the long throng of people waiting to get inside one of the best clubs in the city before walking past every single one of them towards the bouncer, and grinned at the man when he practically pushed the group of women waiting to get inside to the side, so he could come inside first. 

“Well, if it isn’t Kal. You know, you’re a little later than usual. Joey was starting to wonder if you were going to show or not.” 

“I had some other engagements to deal with, but I’m here now.” 

He nodded his head towards the entrance. “Enjoy yourself, Kal.” 

“I plan on it, Toni,” he told him with a grin plastered across his face before he walked inside the best place to be in this city. 

Atlantis. 

As soon as he made it into the main room, his eyes searched the crowds, and grinned at all the beautiful women drinking and dancing their little heart outs. 

It was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. 

Every single night, he would admire all of their beauty, drink and dance with several of them before leaving for the night, and there was a small part of himself that knew he was just leading them on, but the other part of himself didn’t really care what they thought of him once he left them. 

He was here to have fun. 

Not for love. 

Not for a relationship. 

And not even for one night stands. 

Of course, being intimate with a woman was quite promising, but honestly, he hadn’t met a single one that made him want to do that, besides they would most likely expect him to take them on a date or something afterwards, and there was no way in hell he was allowing anything like that to happen. 

For years, he had been captivated by one woman, who was now his ex-girlfriend, but now he could have whoever he wanted whenever he wanted, and that’s exactly what he intended to keep doing. 

No feelings. 

No romance. 

Just some much-need fun. 

He slowly made his way towards the bar, and took a seat at the same exact spot he sat at every single night before smirking at the bartender with his chin resting atop his hands. “I think I’ll take that shot now.” 

Joey glanced up at the familiar voice before grinning from ear to ear at the man sitting in front of him. “Well, it’s about damn time you showed up.” 

“Sorry, Joey, but I was a little preoccupied this evening.” 

He quirked a brow at him. “Just like you were too busy last night to have a shot with your favorite bartender.” 

Kal grinned, widely at that, as his mind instantaneously traveled to last night’s activities. He had promised him that he would have a drink with him once he was off the clock, but of course he had been distracted by yet another beautiful woman, and had completely forgot that he had made plans with the man. 

But…

Tonight was going to be different. 

“What can I say? I can’t help but give these beautiful women what they want, but I promise that I’ll have a drink with you tonight.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that promise, Kal.” 

Joey poured him a shot of whiskey before glancing over at a table across the room, and grinned, widely at what he was witnessing. Three women were practically drooling, as they stared at them, but it wasn’t him they wanted. It was the man downing his shot in front of him. How he managed to entice so many different women was a mystery to him, but he knew without a doubt that he would be breaking his promise within a few hours. 

He just couldn’t deny a woman. 

It was almost physically impossible for him. 

“Well, it looks like you’re going to have a busy night ahead of you.” 

Kal frowned at him, slightly before following his gaze to the three beautiful women sitting at the table on the other side of the room, and couldn’t stop himself from roaming his eyes up and down their sleek figures. 

They were quite beautiful. 

“I think you’re right.” He pointed to his glass, indicating that he wanted another shot, and downed it before standing up with a prerogative grin slowly spreading out across his face. “Wish me luck.” 

“You don’t need it.” 

How right he was about that, he thought to himself, as he made his way over to the beautiful women, and even though he was feeling quite excited about drinking and dancing with them, he couldn’t help feeling like he was missing something, of course it was fun doing both of those things with them, but he was definitely out of their league since he was much younger than them. 

There was nothing wrong with that since they were quite beautiful, but if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to find someone a little closer to his age—someone that just wanted to have fun like him—someone that wouldn’t read more into what was happening between them—someone different. 

It was highly unlikely, but maybe one day he would find a young, beautiful woman, who wanted the same exact things he wanted…to just have some fun. 

* * *

Lois slowly walked down the crowded streets of Metropolis towards the same exact place she went to every single night with a neutral expression plastered across her face, as her mind was consumed with thoughts of the mess of her life and the simple that she was just numbing her pain—her guilt. 

A few days ago, she had arrived in the city, and every single day and every single night she did the same thing over and over again. During the day, she would explore the city, mainly going to the place where she had fond memories with her mother, and at night, she went to the same exact club, where she would drink and dance until she was ready to retire for the night only to do the same exact thing the next day. 

It wasn’t living, and she knew that, but honestly, she didn’t even know who she was anymore, so until she found herself again, she would keep doing this, even though she wanted so, so much more. 

She wanted to feel free. 

She wanted to feel liberated. 

She wanted to feel more like the person she was before her mother left her. 

There was a small part of herself that knew she had jumped the gun after one single argument with her father, but the other part of herself wanted—needed this. She didn’t regret leaving the base or her father, but she did regret leaving her sister all alone. 

It was something that has never happened until now. 

They’ve always had each other, and now she was by herself, but even though she missed her more than anything, she wasn’t going to allow that to stop her from doing exactly what she wanted…to have fun and forget all of her problems. 

After waiting in the long line, she walked inside of Atlantis, and started making her way towards the bar to greet the bartender just like she always did and order the same thing she ordered every single night, but stopped dead in her tracks when she had to practically dodge a woman, who had lost her footing from the man spinning her around on the crowded dancefloor. 

She was seconds away from saying something, but then her eyes landed on the man responsible for almost causing a very tension-filled scene, and decided to keep her mouth shut. 

It was him. 

The man she has been trying her hardest to avoid. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to drink and dance with the man, but it was the fact that he was quite the player, hell, he would drink and dance with several women before calling it a night, and she would rather not be another one of his conquests. 

She didn’t want love, or anything related to romance, but she also didn’t want to be used for a single night of fun, and if he just happened to find her attractive then he would most likely intend on doing the same thing he’s done the past several nights, which is the reason she was trying her hardest to avoid him. 

It wasn’t just that she didn’t want to be another one of his conquests. It was also the fact that she wasn’t sure she would be able to resist him if he noticed her. He was quite an attractive young man, but he was trouble, and she wanted—needed to stay away from anyone and anything that would make her life even more complicated. 

Even though she knew exactly what she wanted and what she didn’t want, she couldn’t stop herself from listening to their conversation, as they continued dancing like nothing had happened…

“Careful, Kal. You almost made me hit someone.” 

“So? I’m enjoying showing everyone that I can do whatever I want whenever I want, besides even if you did hit someone we could always invite them to join us. Three is always better than two.” 

“But I want to keep you to myself.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Lois rolled her eyes, as she quickly moved away from them, and plopped down on one of the bar stools before waiting, patiently for the bartender, who always knew how to put a smile on her face, as her mind thought of nothing other than the spectacle she had just witnessed. 

That woman was a fool if she thought that she would be spending the entire night with him. He would have his fun with her, and then move onto the next woman as soon as he was bored with her. 

It was the same exact thing he did every single night. 

If she was being honest with herself, it didn’t really surprise her that he attracted so many different women, hell, she couldn’t even deny that he was quite good looking, but he had a tendency to choose women that were easy to please, and she couldn’t help wondering what he would do with a woman that wouldn’t give him what he wanted on the first attempt. 

He would probably give up, she thought to herself. 

All men were the same. They only wanted one thing, and when someone didn’t give them what they wanted they moved onto an easier target. This Kal character was the same. He was trouble, and no matter what, she would be steering as far away from him as possible. 

“Hello! Jo! Hello! Earth to Jo!” 

Lois quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of his voice calling her by the name she had given him the first night she came in here, and smiled, softly at him like she hadn’t been completely lost in her thoughts. “Oh hey, Joey.” 

Joey quirked a brow at her. “Mind telling me what is going through that mind of yours?” 

“How about you pour me a shot instead.” 

He did exactly as she told him, and watched her down the shot of whiskey with no problem before staring at her, expectantly, but when she refused to fess up, he just poured her another shot. “Your really going to make me work for it, huh?” 

Lois grinned over at him. “Do you really want to know?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, I’m trying to steer clear of that friend of yours. Every single night I watch him drink and dance with several different women only to leave alone at the end of the night. You would think that these women would realize that he is just a player, but of course they don’t.” 

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?” At the look he was receiving from her, he rose his hands in the air, as a sign of surrender, and poured her another shot, knowing that if he brought up the subject of feelings to her again she would definitely ring his neck. 

She was one hell of a fierce woman, and he definitely wouldn’t be getting on her bad side anytime soon. 

His friend, on the other hand, would be in a world of trouble if he even attempted doing any of the things he’s done on every other woman in this bar with her. She wasn’t just fierce, but she was also highly opinionated, and his friend would definitely be in a world of hurt if he even attempted going after this one woman. 

It would be interesting to watch him crash and burn though. 

“The thing about these women is that they want to claim him as theirs, and as you’ve probably noticed he doesn’t want to be claimed. He just wants to have fun like you.” He leaned closer to her. “Even if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to handle a woman like you.” 

Lois grinned from ear to ear at that. “You’d be right about that.” 

Joey grinned right back at her. “Now, go on and enjoy yourself. I’ll have Brittany bring the bottle over to your table.” 

She smiled at him once again before making her way over to her table. It wasn’t exactly hers, but ever since her first night here he had made sure that that was where she sat every night. It was close enough to the dancefloor, so she could dance whenever she wanted, and it was also pretty close to the back door if she needed to escape from the several men that hounded her every single night, but more importantly, it was far enough away from the bar, where the man she wanted—needed to avoid happened to spend most of his time. 

She didn’t drink with anyone. 

She didn’t dance with anyone. 

And she intended on keeping it that way. 

* * *

A few hours later, Kal was sitting down at the bar, downing another shot. He had already drank and danced with several women, and even though there was a part of himself that want to go back out there to continue dancing with more women, he still couldn’t help feeling like he was missing something. 

It was weird, he thought to himself, he had never felt this empty after having a fun-filled night, but for some reason he felt like he wouldn’t feel complete until he met, drank and danced with a younger and more beautiful woman. 

Why was he feeling like this? 

“Are you done already?” 

Kal rolled his eyes at his friend. “Not even close.” 

“Then what are you doing just sitting here? Go out there and have some fun.” 

“I will as soon as I find her.” 

Joey rolled his eyes at him. This man was quite a picky guy for someone who just wanted to have some fun. He could only drink and dance with women that enticed him enough, and then he would leave them right afterwards before searching for another woman that made him feel the same way. 

It made absolutely no sense. 

There was a part of himself that wanted to send him in the direction of the feisty brunette he enjoyed talking to every single night, but the other part of himself knew that she would kill him if he did the one thing she didn’t want him doing. 

But…

It would be so much fun watching his friend failing at getting whatever he wanted out of her. 

“Well, you better hurry up. Don’t think I forgot about our deal or the promise you made.”

“Don’t worry, Joey. I never break a promise.” 

“Uh-huh. Sure you don’t.” 

Kal rolled his eyes once again before roaming his eyes over every inch of the room, as a familiar song, one he had danced to several times, blasted through the speakers. 

**_ Under a lover's sky _ **

**_ Gonna be with you _ **

**_ And no one's gonna be around _ **

**_ You think that you won't fall _ **

**_ Well, just wait until _ **

**_ Til the sun goes down _ **

He continued searching the crowds from the main corridor to the dancefloor until his eyes landed on a table on the other side of the room. 

More like the woman sitting at the table, he thought to himself, as his eyes roamed up and down her figure. 

She had to be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. 

She had dark, brunette hair, her olive-toned legs seemed to go on for days, the outfit she was wearing was eye catching, but not too revealing, and she was completely alone. 

For hours, he was feeling like he was missing something, and with one glance she had captivated him. She was young and she was very, very beautiful. 

Was it her he was looking for? 

He didn’t know, but he was going to find out. 

He was seconds away from standing up, intending to go talk to her, bus she quickly left the table and headed towards the dancefloor, forcing him to remain seated, as his eyes followed her every move. 

**_ Underneath the starlight, starlight _ **

**_ There's a magical feeling so right _ **

**_ It'll steal your heart tonight _ **

Kal grinned from ear to ear, as he watched this beautiful woman slowly dancing to the music. Her hips swayed from side to side to the beat of the song, as her hands went from her long hair up into the air, and he could tell from just looking at her that she was having the time of her life. 

His eyes very slowly traveled from the top of her head to her feet over and over again until they locked onto her beautiful face. 

Her long, dark brunette hair seemed to shine underneath the lights, and he could imagine what it would feel like to have those locks surrounding his fingers. Her slim figure fit her perfectly. The tight red dress she was wearing clung to her hips—clung to her curves like a second skin, and he honestly felt like he had just lost the ability to breathe properly. 

She was jaw-dropping gorgeous. 

**_ You can try to resist _ **

**_ Try to hide from my kiss _ **

**_ But you know but you know _ **

**_ That you can't fight the moonlight  _ **

Lois was having the time of her life, as she moved her body to the beat of the hypnotic song, but even though she was feeling quite amazing right now, mainly because of the alcohol coursing through her veins, she felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach like someone was watching her, and quickly spun around to find that the man she had been wanting to avoid was sitting at the bar, staring at her with a satisfied expression plastered across his face. 

Without even realizing what she was doing, she started moving her hips and body a little more slowly, as her eyes roamed over every single inch of his body, even though she had vowed to herself that she wouldn’t get caught up in the aura that was that man. 

He was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. 

His dark ebony hair looked so soft, as the dancing lights shined over him, and for a split second she just wanted to roam her fingers through those locks of his. His aquamarine eyes, which were locked onto her, were the most magnetizing thing she has ever seen in her entire life, and every single time she stared into them, it was like she was getting lost—getting lost in him. His muscular build—his taut muscles were apparent, especially in the black leather jacket he was wearing, and it was causing an unfamiliar feeling to stir in the pit of her stomach. 

She was in trouble, and there was a part of herself that knew she should look away from him—she should forget everything he was making her feel just by looking at her, but she just couldn’t find the power within herself to look away from him. 

**_ Deep in the dark _ **

**_ You'll surrender your heart _ **

**_ But you know but you know _ **

As soon as the song was over, Kal watched her give him a soft smile before returning to her table like they hadn’t just seen each other—like they hadn’t been checking each other out—like they hadn’t enjoyed what they were seeing, and in that moment, he knew that she wasn’t only going to play hard to get, but she was also going to make him work for any kind of attention from her. 

And that intrigued him in more ways than one. 

“Who the hell is that girl?” 

Joey, who had been too busy pouring drinks for other customers to realize that his friends were checking each other out, looked over at him with a frown set in place before he followed his gaze, and grinned, widely from who had caught his attention. “That would be someone that is completely out of your league, Kal.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“She’s just some girl that has been coming in here for the past couple of days. She drinks and dances just like you do, but unlike you she sticks to herself.” 

He quirked a brow at him. “How would you know all of that?” 

“I might have talked to her a few times. She is quite the woman, but like I just told you. She is completely out of your league.” 

“Why haven’t I noticed her before?” 

“Cause you’ve been a little preoccupied,” he told him with a smirk before growing serious with him. “And I have it on great authority that that one woman has been trying her hardest to avoid you.” 

His head snapped towards him, as a frown etched onto his features from his words. “Why would she be trying to avoid me?” 

“Do I really need to answer that question…” 

Kal ignored that completely, knowing exactly what he was referring to, and turned his gaze back to the beautiful woman, who was downing her shots like alcohol didn’t have a single effect on her, which wasn’t exactly possible since he was the only one he knew of that could drink an entire liquor store without feeling the effects, but she definitely knew how to hold her own. 

Joey immediately took notice of the way he was looking at her, and knew that he was interested in her, but it wasn’t just that. It was like she was intriguing, confusing and exciting him all at the same time, which was something he hasn’t seen in the short time he has known this man. 

Maybe this woman would be good for him, he thought to himself, but he had a feeling that things weren’t going to go the way he expected them to, actually, he would probably be turned down right on the spot, and even though he would love to see that more than anything, he also believed that he deserved a little bit of a warning. 

“I wouldn’t even think about it, Kal. When I told you that she sticks to herself, I meant that she drinks alone, she dances alone, and she has been turning down guys like flies.” 

Challenge accepted, Kal thought to himself, as he grinned from ear to ear. 

Under any other normal circumstance, he would have just listened to his friend and moved onto the next woman, but this wasn’t normal circumstances. She was unlike any other woman he has laid his eyes on, and even though the thought of her rejecting him right away was quite daunting, he also wanted and needed to talk to her—drink with her—dance with her—spend time with her. 

It would be a challenge, but honestly, the fact that she was going to make this difficult for him only made him want her even more. 

“What is she drinking?” 

“Whiskey.” 

“Send her the most expensive bottle you have.” 

“It’s your funeral,” he warned him before doing exactly as he wanted. 

Kal quickly spun back around, so his back was facing her, and grinned, widely, as he waited, patiently for the moment she would walk up to him—talk to him. 

It was inevitable. 

Lois was sitting down at her table, enjoying the feeling that erupted inside of her when the shot slithered down her throat, but was interrupted from her momentary bliss when her usual waitress, Brittany placed a bottle of whiskey in front of her, causing her to frown, immensely. “I didn’t order another bottle.” 

“This is already covered.” 

“Well, tell Joey that I don’t need another bottle.” 

“Joey didn’t send this over.” She pointed over towards the bar. “He did.” 

Lois glanced in the direction she was pointing, and grinned to herself at who was responsible for this. His back was turned to her, but she would know that dark ebony hair—that black leather jacket—that muscular back anywhere, hell, it was the one thing she has been trying to avoid, and now he was sending her a bottle of whiskey. 

This was obviously his first move. 

Did this usually work on all the other women? 

Most likely, she thought to herself, she had had noticed that he had a tendency to go for the women that were moved by such simplistic things, but he was about to learn that she wasn’t as easy as the women he was probably accustomed to. 

There was a part of herself that just wanted to ignore everything and just continue doing what she did every single night, but the other part of herself couldn’t help wondering what would happen if she talked to him—drank with him—danced with him—spent time with him. 

It was a horrible idea, and she knew it, but after not being able to stop thinking about him ever since she walked off that dancefloor, she couldn’t resist the urges that were literally screaming inside of her mind, heart and soul. 

But…

That didn’t mean she was going to make this easy for him. 

Kal grinned to himself when he felt her presence next to him and when he watched her set the bottle down in front of him from the corner of his eyes before he turned his head to look at the beautiful woman, his eyes instantaneously locking onto her dazzling hazel ones, and for a split second he lost the ability to speak from the pure beauty that was staring at him, but quickly regained his composure. “Hello beautiful. I see that that you received my gift. Care to have a drink with me?” 

It was tempting, but there was no way in hell she was going to give into his demands that easily. If he wanted to know her—spend time with her then she was going to make him work for it. 

This could go two completely different ways. 

If he gave up on the first attempt then she would know exactly what he wanted, which is something she wasn’t interested in at least not yet, but if he kept attempting to win her over then she just might consider spending her time with him, even though she knew without a doubt that this wasn’t going to end well for her. 

“Does this usually work for you? Does buying a girl a bottle of their favorite drink usually have them falling at your knees?” 

“Most of the time it does, but sometimes all it takes is a dance.” He grinned from ear to ear, as he purposefully roamed his eyes over every single inch of her body before he locked his eyes back onto hers. “And I know for a fact that you can dance.” 

Lois was rendered completely and utterly speechless for a few seconds from the way he had eyed her up and down. It wasn’t what she was expecting from him, of course, she had figured that he would give her some lame pickup line, but she wasn’t expecting him to check her out the way he had. 

She has never met someone so confident before, and it only made her want to drop this charade and give him exactly what he wanted—what she wanted, but she was determined to prove her point, even though the attraction she was feeling towards this one man was quickly overriding every single one of her rational thoughts. 

“Well, in that case, let me be the first woman to ruin your nightly routine.” 

Kal watched her start to turn away from him, and even though he had known that it wasn’t going to be that easy, he didn’t want her to walk away from him yet before he grabbed her arm, gently, effectively twirling her back around towards him, their legs brushing together, lightly, as their eyes connected. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’m going back over to my table, so I can watch you flaunt yourself around all these women only to leave the club alone.” 

He quirked a brow at her. “So, you have been watching me.” 

She purposefully roamed her eyes up and down his body just like he had done to her before reconnecting her eyes onto his. “It’s kind of hard not to notice you.” 

That only made him grin even more. “You know, Joey told me that you were out of my league.” 

“Well, maybe you should listen to your friend.” 

Kal widened his legs, slightly before pulling her even closer to him, their chests mere inches away from each other, and grinned, widely at her. “Or maybe you should just join me. It could be fun.” 

Lois could feel her heart racing inside of her chest like a jackhammer, and she knew without a doubt that she needed to get out of this situation before she did something that she would most likely regret the next day. 

“You’re right. It could be fun, but I think I’m going to enjoy watching you feel so defeated from over there, besides…” she trailed off, as she leaned closer to him, making him think that something was going to happen before she turned her head, slightly, and moved her lips to his ear, whispering, “That friend of ours did make a very valid point…you wouldn’t be able to handle me.” 

And with that she walked away from him. 

On the outside, it would seem like she was the most confident woman on this planet, but on the inside, it was like she was having several mini heart attacks all at the same time. Never, ever in her entire life has she been that forward with a man, but for some reason this one guy brought out a completely different side to her, hell, she had practically danced for him—she had checked him out, knowing that he would be able to see her doing it—she had openly flirted with him, and if she was being honest with herself, she liked this new side to herself…a lot. 

Oh god, she thought to herself, she had went over there intending to make him realize that coming after her was going to be one hell of a challenge, but now she was the one that was practically swooning over his attraction—his bluntness—his confidence, and it was quite obvious that it had only made him even more interested in her. 

How the hell did she get herself into this situation? Did she want to get out of this situation? 

She didn’t know, but she didn’t know one thing for an absolute fact…that wasn’t going to be the last time she spoke to him tonight. 

Even though she knew that she should want to steer as far away from that man as possible just like she had vowed to herself when she walked inside of this club, she couldn’t help wanting to talk to him some more—spend more time with him. 

It was very, very problematic. 

How the hell did she allow this to happen? 

Kal nearly fell out of his seat from her enticing words, but quickly grabbed a hold of the counter, balancing himself before regaining his composure, and stared at her, as she disappeared into the crowd, his veins burning in want and need from their short but captivating conversation. 

She was definitely a spit fire, he thought to himself, but that only made him want to talk to her—get to know her—spend more time with her, and he would be damned if he allowed a woman like her to slip through his fingers. 

She was definitely one of a kind. 

Not even one hour later, Kal was sitting at the bar, watching the woman who had captivated him from the second he laid his eyes on her from across the room just like he’s been doing ever since she walked away from him. He hadn’t attempted advancing on her or any other woman ever since their conversation, and it was all because he couldn’t get her teasing and flirtatious words out of his mind. 

There was a part of himself that knew he could get her if he wanted to, but for some reason he wanted her to come to him willingly. 

It didn’t make any sense. 

Normally, he would just take whatever and whoever he wanted, but with her it was like he wanted to be the pursued instead of the pursuer. 

Why was that? What was it about this woman that was enticing him so much? 

He didn’t know, but he hoped that he would find out. 

Joey, who has been watching his friend ever since the beautiful woman walked away from him, rested his forearms on the counter in front of him, and tilted his head to one side, slightly, as he attempted understanding what was going through that head of his, but it was merely impossible. “How are you doing, Kal?” 

Kal quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts, and turned his attention towards his friend. “I’m fine.” 

He quirked a brow at him. “Really? Cause you seem quite out of sorts, actually, you’ve been sitting in this same exact spot for almost one hour, and to make matters worse you’re not drinking or doing anything but thinking. Do I dare even ask what is going through that head of yours?” 

“I just don’t feel like drinking right now.” 

“Or maybe you’re too captivated by the beautiful woman to even think straight.” 

“Shut up!” 

Joey laughed, loudly before pouring him a shot, and putting it directly in front of his face. “Why don’t you just go talk to her?” 

He took his shot. “Cause I want her to come to me.” 

Joey was seconds away from responding to him, but stopped himself from saying anything when he noticed that the woman, who was currently taking over every single one of his thoughts was talking to another man, and they were standing pretty close together. 

Kal wasn’t going to like this. 

Not one bit. 

“Well, it seems like you lost your chance with her.” 

His head quickly snapped towards her direction to find her talking to some random man. They were standing pretty close together almost like they were dancing, and even though all he could see was this man’s back and part of her body, he had a feeling that she was enjoying herself, especially if what he was witnessing was true. 

It angered him like nothing ever has. 

Joey had told him that she didn’t spend any of her time with anyone. 

She had rejected him right on the spot. 

And now she was flirting with another man. 

What the fucking hell? 

There was a part of himself that just wanted to turn around and forget everything that one woman was making him feel, but that quickly changed when he watched this man put one of his hands around her waist, while the other one gripped onto her wrist. At first, it seemed like they were just getting closer, but then the man turned his body, slightly, so now he was able to see her face, and what he saw pissed him off to an absolutely high level. 

It was quite obvious that she didn’t want to be touched. 

Her face was contorted in pain from the strength of his hand wrapped around her wrist, as she attempted ripping her body away from his, but it was merely impossible for her when he was gripping her body so tightly. 

And just like he saw red. 

He didn’t really understand what he was feeling or why he was feeling like this. Maybe it was because in his mind he had claimed her as his or maybe it was because he despised men who forced themselves onto women. Whatever it was that was making him think—feel—behave like this, there was no way in hell he was just going to sit back and watch this happen. 

Faster than humanly possible, he quickly made his way over towards them just in time to hear her tell this man to let her go, grabbed the arm that was holding her wrist, pulled it behind his back, not hard enough to break any bones, but hard enough to teach him a lesson, and yanked him away from her before slamming his body against the nearest wall, as his hand tightened around his arm. “I believe the lady told you to let her go.” 

The man struggled against his grip, but the more he moved the harder he squeezed, and it was only getting more and more painful. “What the hell are you doing? Let me go!” 

“Now why would I do that when you were just harassing this beautiful young woman? Didn’t your mother teach you how to respect a woman’s privacy? Cause this is no way to treat a woman.” 

“Screw you!” 

He tightened his hold on him. “Now, I want you to apologize.” 

“Apologize? Why the hell would I do that? That bit—”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” Kal interrupted him before he squeezed his arm ever harder, making him scream in pain, slightly. “Now, apologize.” 

The man was silent for several seconds before he finally gave in. “I’m sorry.” 

Kal quickly released him, pushed him into the middle of the floor, causing him to stumble, slightly, and watched him walk away in an irritated manner before he turned his body to face the beautiful woman, who was staring at him with a mix of amazement and anger. 

He honestly had no idea which one was aimed at him, but for the first time he put on this Red Kryptonite ring, he felt completely and utterly browbeaten, and it was all because of her—the woman that got under his skin after only a few minutes—the woman that he couldn’t get out of his head—the woman that was currently looking at him with two completely different emotions. 

Honestly, he had no idea what was going to happen or what she was going to say to him. 

But…

Deep inside, he had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like the fact that he had come to her rescue. 

No, he thought to himself, this wasn’t going to be good at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kal and Lois have finally met. 
> 
> Kal might seem a little out of character. I’m trying to keep him the overconfident guy he is, but also add a little sweetness to his character, and we all know that he was always a little sweeter with Lois then he was with Lana or Chloe on the show. 
> 
> The next chapter will be focused more on them building a connection and getting closer. In my last story, I had them fighting their feelings for each other before anything happened between them, but this is Kal not Clark, so things will definitely be moving very quickly between them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter two.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Lois bond.

Lois was sitting down at her table, downing shot after shot, as her mind was consumed with thoughts of the one person she had promised herself that she wasn’t going to get involved with, but here she was thinking about him after only one short and simple conversation, and everything she was feeling—everything she was experiencing for the first time was slowly but surely encompassing every single part of her being.

And it was driving her crazy.

Not because she didn’t want to think about the tall, dark and handsome young man with dark ebony locks and mesmerizing aquamarine eyes, but because they haven’t talked since she walked away from him almost one hour ago.

Why hasn’t he attempted making another move? Why was he just sitting at the bar doing absolutely nothing? Why hasn’t he come over to talk to her again? Why hasn’t he come over to spend time with her? Did he not want to anymore? Was he not interested anymore?

Oh god, she thought to herself, she was turning into one of those girls who thought of nothing other than the men in their lives, and that was something that she never thought would happen.

At least not to her.

She was independent.

She was strong.

She was opinionated.

And more importantly, she didn’t need a man in her life.

But…

After one conversation with him all her thoughts—all her feelings were focused on him, and it was very, very slowly taking over every single part of her mind, heart and soul.

Why was this happening to her? Even though she knew that she shouldn’t be allowing him to get to her, especially after only spending a few minutes with him, she couldn’t help wondering if she went too far by rejecting him right on the spot, but she had also teased and flirted with him, so why hasn’t he tried anything else to get her attention?

She didn’t know, but she did know that she needed to get him out of her head, and she needed to do it now. She had vowed to herself that she wouldn’t get caught up in him, and after one single conversation that’s exactly what she had done, but he hasn’t even attempted doing anything else, so that must mean that she was right about him—right about what he wanted from her.

It was a real shame, she thought to herself, and even though she knew that it was better this way—she knew that she should steer clear of him, especially since her life was complicated enough, she couldn’t help feeling saddened by the fact that they wouldn’t talk again—they wouldn’t get to know each other—they wouldn’t spend any more time with each other.

As fast as she could possibly manage, she downed another shot, attempting to drown out all of her contradicting thoughts, and softly closed her eyes when the cool contents spilled down her throat, but her little moment of peace was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Well, you have to be the most beautiful girl in this club.”

Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds. It wasn’t him, and it would probably never be him. She had pushed him away just because she wanted to prove a point, and that was upsetting her in more ways than one, even though she knew that it was better this way, but she was just going to have to find a way to forget their meeting—forget their conversation—forget him.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she roamed them up and down the man standing in front of her before they locked onto his face. He was tall, muscular and quite the looker, but he wasn’t who she wanted to be looking at right now, actually, he was the complete opposite of who she wanted to be with right now.

“I highly doubt that.”

“Oh, but you are. How about a dance?”

And there it was, she thought to herself, this man was just like all the others.

“No. I think I’m good.”

“Oh. Come on, babygirl. Just let loose and have a little fun with me. I promise it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Now she was irritated.

At first, she hadn’t really minded his failed efforts, actually, it was kind of funny watching him fail miserably, as he attempted hitting on her, but now she just wanted to get away from him. Not because he was becoming more and more persistent, but because he had just insinuated something that she would never, ever imagine doing with this man, and to make matters worse he had used a ridiculous pet name.

She didn’t do pet names.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not missing much,” she told him, as she quickly stood up, intending to leave out the back door, but he quickly blocked her from slipping past him, and moved closer to her until her back was pressed up against the table.

“Don’t play hard to get, babygirl. You know you want to.”

“Except that I don’t.” She attempted pushing him away from her, wanting nothing more than to escape from this man, but he quickly wrapped one of his hands around her waist, while the other one gripped her waist before he pulled her against his chest, causing her to glare at him, heatedly. “I would recommend letting go of me right this second cause if you don’t I can promise that this won’t end well for you.”

That caused him to laugh, loudly. “Oh really? What are you going to do?”

“I don’t think you want to find out.” She attempted escaping from his grasp once again, but he only tightened his hand around her wrist to the point where she thought he was going to break bones before she tried again, which only had him squeezing even harder, causing her to yell in pain. “Let me go!”

“Never gonna happen, babygirl,” he whispered, as he started moving his face closer to hers, intending to kiss her.

Lois quickly pulled her face away from him, which only caused him to pull her even closer to him, but before she could attempt to kick this man right between his legs, he was ripped off her body, and slammed against the nearest wall.

Her hazel eyes locked onto the person responsible for coming to her rescue, even though she could have handled this situation on her own, and felt this unfamiliar feeling stir in the pit of her stomach from the sight of who had intervened.

It was him.

That caused her to smile, internally, as she watched them in complete and utter silence…

“I believe the lady told you to let her go.”

The man struggled against his grip, but the more he moved the harder he squeezed his arm, and it was only getting more and more painful. “What the hell are you doing? Let me go!”

“Now why would I do that when you were just harassing this beautiful young woman? Didn’t your mother teach you how to respect a woman’ privacy? Cause this is no way to treat a woman.”

“Screw you!”

Kal tightened his hold on him. “Now, I want you to apologize.”

“Apologize? Why the hell would I do that? That bit—”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” he interrupted him before he squeezed his arm even harder, making him scream in pain. “Now, apologize.”

The man was silent for several seconds before he finally gave in. “I’m sorry.”

Lois stared at him with wide eyes, as a mix of amazement and anger crossed over her features from everything she had just witnessed. Anger for allowing herself to get into a situation like this, and amazement from the mere fact that the man, who wouldn’t leave her head had stopped this man from doing anything to her.

It was shocking to say the least.

He didn’t really seem like the hero type, but from what had just happened it was quite obvious that he didn’t like it when men forced themselves onto women.

But…

It wasn’t just that.

It was like he was angry maybe even a little pissed at the fact that this man had touched her, and that caused even more confusing feelings to arise inside of her. It was like he didn’t want her to get hurt, and the mere fact that after only one conversation he already cared about her wellbeing only made her like him even more than she already did, even though she knew that she shouldn’t be feeling this way about him.

As soon as he had pushed the man away from them, his eyes locked onto hers, and she could tell that he was nervous about how she was going to react. If he was just some random man, she probably would have told him off, but he wasn’t just some random man. He was the man that wouldn’t leave her head, but there was no way in hell she was telling him that.

There was a small part of herself that wanted to thank him for what he did, but the stubborn side of herself wouldn’t allow him to see the softer—weaker part of herself. He might have helped her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take care of herself, and she was going to make sure that he knew that.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Kal sighed in absolute relief at the fact that she wasn’t yelling at him, which was a very good sign, but she was still looking at him like he had done something wrong, and that irritated him beyond belief. She could be angry all she wanted, but he wouldn’t take back what he did.

“Actually, I did have to do that. He had his hands all over you, and you weren’t really in a position to do anything about it. If I wouldn’t have intervened then he could have easily taken advantage of you.”

Her eyes glared, dangerously at him. “Are you saying that I can’t take care of myself?”

“No. I’m just saying that you’re lucky I was here.”

“God! You’re so arrogant!” She huffed at him, irritatingly before she quickly moved closer to him, and jabbed her finger in his chest, repeatedly. “Let’s get something straight here, buster. I didn’t need your help. I had that situation perfectly under control. I would have been able to deal with that all on my own.”

Kal smirked down at her, loving how feisty this one woman was, and that only made him want to talk to her—get to know her—spend even more time with her. “Oh really? Cause from where I was standing it seemed like you were in no position to escape from that nefarious situation.”

“Well, maybe you should have just stayed away instead of budding into something that was none of your concern.” She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing nerves, but it was merely impossible when she was face to face with the man, who had her overthinking everything she was feeling, and honestly, his presence was only reminding her that he had chosen to stay away from her until now.

She whispered underneath her breath, not knowing that he could hear her, “You’re really good at that.”

The teasing smirk fell from his face, as soon as he heard her whispered words, and just like that he realized exactly what was bothering her. It wasn’t the fact that he had intervened. It was the fact that it had taken him this long to come over to her—to come talk to her—to come spend time with her.

He was a complete idiot.

He had wanted to, but he had also wanted her to come to him willingly, especially after her teasing and flirtatious words, so it wouldn’t seem like he was pushing her too much.

It was weird, he thought to himself, with any other woman he would have done whatever the hell wanted without thinking twice about it, but with her it was like he wanted her to like him, hell, he had been spending the past hour just thinking about her, which was something that hasn’t happened since he put this Red Kryptonite ring on.

Why was she making him feel like this?

He didn’t know, but now that he knew exactly what she wanted, he wasn’t going to leave her side, actually, he was going to spend as much time with her as physically possible.

“I wasn’t going to, but when I saw him touching you when it was quite obvious that you didn’t want to be touched I knew I had to do something. I don’t like it when men force themselves onto women.”

That much was obvious, she thought to herself.

“I’m starting to understand that.” She tilted her head to one side, slightly, as she stared at him, questioningly. “You know, I never would have thought that a man with your reputation would have such strong views on women, especially with the way you’ve been parading yourself around the past few days.”

He purposefully ignored that barb. “Well, if you must know, I was raised on a farm, so I was taught the right way to treat a woman. I might enjoy spending time with them, but I don’t force myself on them when they tell me no, and I’ll never do that.”

Lois stared at him completely surprised by the pure sincerity laced in his voice, but instead of questioning him more, she focused on something else he had told her—something she never would have guessed just by looking at him. “So, you’re a farm boy through and through?”

His face darkened from her words. “Not even close.”

She felt him emotionally and physically pull away from her, which really didn’t make any sense, but figured that he didn’t want to tell her certain things about his life just like she didn’t want him knowing certain things, and in that moment, she vowed that she wouldn’t bring it up again, especially since she wanted to continue spending time with him.

“Well, um, I appreciate what you did, but I could have taken care of myself.”

Kal felt more than a little grateful at the fact that she had dropped the subject of his past altogether before a smirk spread out across his face from her words, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do I get the feeling that you prefer doing things on your own?”

She smirked right back at him. “Cause I was raised to be independent and self-sufficient.”

“Well, you are definitely both of those things.”

They stared at each other for the longest time, their smirks slowly transforming into soft smiles, as their eyes remained locked on each other like it was impossible for them to look away from each other, and just like that they got lost in the moment—lost in each other, making both of them feel like they were the only two people in the entire world.

It was unlike anything they have felt in their entire life.

Lois was the first one to pull away from their magnetizing moment, not able to believe that she had felt so lost—so drawn to him before she took a few steps back from him, as she moved her hands, nervously, attempting to figure out what was happening, which turned out to be a big mistake when she twisted her wrist the wrong way, causing an expression of pain to cross over her features, but she quickly attempted hiding it from the man standing in front of her, even though it felt like someone had just taken a sledgehammer to her bones.

Kal frowned, immensely at the way she had backed away from him before an expression of concern crossed over his features when he noticed the look of agony appear on her beautiful face, as she held her wrist in her hand like she was in pain, but it was quite obvious that she didn’t want him to know that.

Why did she do that? Why did she always hide what she was feeling? What was with this woman?

He didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to allow her to hide this time. “Are you hurt?”

“No. I’m fine.”

Kal rolled his eyes at her. “You’re obviously not fine. I saw how hard he was squeezing your wrist. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that he didn’t hurt you?”

“I told you that I’m fine.”

He ignored her words, and reached towards her wrist, but she quickly stepped away from him like she didn’t want him to touch her before he sighed, heavily at the stubborn woman standing in front of him. “Dammit woman! Would you just let me look at it?”

Lois stared at him in complete and utter shock from the way he had spoken to her. It was like he was getting irritated with her, mainly because she wouldn’t let him do whatever he intended on doing, but it was more than that. It was like he was really worried about her.

That caused her to smile, internally before she slowly lifted her hand towards him, and felt like her heart was going to melt inside of her chest from the way he lightly grabbed her hand, his fingers carefully brushing across the several red marks, as his eyes stared down at her wrist.

It was the first time she had seen him behaving so kind—so sweet, and she honestly liked this side to him, actually, it only made her want to get to know him even more.

This wasn’t good, she thought to herself, knowing that if he kept showing her all these different sides to himself she wasn’t going to be able to resist him, hell, it was hard enough resisting him now.

Kal quickly zeroed in his x-ray vision on her wrist, checking for any broken or fractured bones, and felt relief surge through him when he didn’t see anything too serious. He could feel the anger he felt earlier slowly burning inside of him, but quickly pushed it down, not really understanding why he was feeling so protective over this one woman, and even though he could barely think straight when she was around, he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

Not ever.

“I think it’s just sprained.”

Lois gave him a look. “How could you possibly know that just by looking at it?”

“It doesn’t matter. Come with me.” He didn’t give her time to respond before he started pulling her towards the bar, where Joey was making some drinks. “Joey, do you have a first-aid kit?”

Joey frowned at him, slightly before he glanced over his shoulder, noticing the beautiful brunette standing next to him, and figured that that man had hurt her.

It was quite obvious that that didn’t sit well with his friend.

Before he had a chance to respond, Lois ripped her hand away from him, and glared, dangerously at him before locking eyes with her friend. “Joey, it isn’t necessary. I’m perfectly fine. He’s just overreacting.”

“Overreacting?” He locked his eyes onto her, not able to believe that she was being so stubborn about this, but figured that this was something he was just going to have to get used to, especially if he wanted to continue spending time with her. “Do you have one or not?”

“It’s in the back, but you can’t go back th…” he trailed off, as he watched them disappear behind the silver doors, and shrugged his shoulders before he continued making some pretty impatient customers their drinks.

Lois allowed him to pull her behind the bar before she ripped her arm away from him once again, and glared, heatedly at him, not liking the fact that he was telling her what to do. “What the hell do you think your doing?”

Kal rolled his eyes at her, as he started digging through the box. “I’m helping you.”

“I don’t need help.”

A heavy, irritated sigh escaped past his lips before he stopping digging through the box, and glanced over at her, not allowing the expression on her face to intimidate him, but it was extremely hard when she was looking at him like that. “You really don’t like it when people help you, do you?”

“Not in the slightest,” she told him, confidently.

“Well, get over it cause I’m doing this whether you want me to or not,” he told with just as much confidence before he gently pushed her towards the metal chair. “Now, sit down, be quiet and let me do this for you.”

It took everything inside of her not to say something to him, especially since he had just done the one thing she absolutely hated, but sat down nonetheless, and allowed him to help her, even though she didn’t want or need it.

Kal grinned to himself before he quickly grabbed some ice, wrapped it in a white rag, and gently rested it on her wrist, immediately noticing the way she winced in pain, slightly, but tried his hardest not to let her see how angry he was feeling about this entire situation.

Lois stared at him like she was looking at a completely different person. When they first met, he had been arrogant, cocky and extremely flirtatious, but now—now he was being kind, sweet and tender-hearted.

How could he behave like an arrogant player one second, but then behave like a complete gentlemen the next?

She didn’t know, but she was really, really enjoying this new side to him, and she wanted to find out what else was hidden underneath that armor of his, even though it could quite possibly be one of the biggest mistakes she’s ever made.

But…

She didn’t care anymore.

She wanted—needed to spend her time with him.

Her heart started beating, rapidly inside of her chest when he started wrapping her wrist in cloth bandages, but instead of questioning him like she really, really wanted to, she changed the subject to something a little safer than his newfound behavior and her indescribable feelings. “So, um, why did you intervene earlier?”

“I already told you that I don’t like it when men force themselves on women, and I’m glad that I did, or you might be dealing with more than just a sprained wrist.” He breathed in deeply, knowing that she wanted more of an explanation from him, and even though he didn’t really understand it, he wanted—needed her to know this before he stopped wrapping her hand, his eyes staring straight into her own. “But if you want the truth, I didn’t like the fact that he was touching you.”

Lois just smiled at him.

At first, she had just figured that he wanted to have a little fun with her and then just leave her like he’s done with all the other women, but now it was quite obvious that he actually cared about her, and that filled her insides with so many different things.

Hope from what could possibly happen.

Happiness from the way he made her feel.

But most of all, contentment from the mere fact that he was already breaking down those walls surrounding her heart.

“Thank you. Not just for this, but um, also for helping me.”

“Your welcome.” He smiled to himself, as he continued wrapping her wrist, and honestly, he couldn’t even describe what those particular words meant to him.

It wasn’t that he wanted validation for helping her, but it was the fact that she was slowly letting him get closer to her. Ever since they first met, he had only been seeing the façade she was showing him, which was this strong, independent, self-assured woman, but she had just shown him another side to her, and he only wanted to know more.

He wanted to know so much more.

“I’m Kal by the way.”

Lois, smiled, softly at him. “My name is Joanne, but you can call me Jo.”

Honestly, she didn’t know why she didn’t tell him her real name, especially after everything they’ve been through in one night, but as soon as she stepped foot into this city she had started going by her middle name instead, and even though she wanted to spend more time with this man, she still didn’t know what was happening between them or what was going to happen between them.

It was better if he didn’t know her real name just in case whatever this was ended, which was most likely going to be the case. Most if not all of her relationships ended.

Hopefully, it would be different this time.

“Jo,” he tried out her name before grinning from ear to ear. “It’s just as beautiful as you.”

Lois blushed, profusely from his blunt words before looking away from him, not wanting him to see what he could do to her just by looking at her—just by speaking to her.

Kal grinned even more when she looked away from him like she was attempting to hide from him, which was ridiculous because she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life, and it was very apparent that she wasn’t used to someone saying such things to her, but he was going to make sure that she heard those words every single day.

It was just so adorable, he thought to himself.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, he quickly pushed away every single tantalizing thought of her out of his mind, while he finished wrapping her wrist, not able to believe that one woman was able to change so much.

Just last week, he had only cared about having a good time, and he still wanted that, but now he only wanted to have fun with her.

There was a part of himself that knew he was drawn to her, hell, he was captivated by her the second his eyes landed on her, but deep inside he knew that what he was feeling went so, so much deeper than just wanting her. Not only did he want to spend every waking moment with her, but he also wanted to get to know her for the person she really was inside.

Why did she make him feel like this?

He didn’t know, but he was more than willing to find out what could happen between them—what they could possibly become.

“And we’re all done.” He quickly put everything away before glancing over at her. “I’m guessing that you want to leave after everything you’ve been through tonight, so…”

He trailed off, not really sure how to finish that sentence before walking away from her, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Lois felt her heart drop to her stomach from the fact that he was walking away from her—he was leaving her. She didn’t want him to leave her, of course she knew that she should just let him leave, but she wanted to spend more time with him, and there was no way in hell she was just going to let him walk away from her like they hadn’t just spent the past hour together.

She wanted to talk to him—get to know him—spend time with him, and she was determined to get what she wanted.

“Kal! Wait!”

Kal stopped dead in his tracks before he slowly turned back around towards her. “Yes, Jo?”

She smiled, softly at him. “I think I’ll take that drink now.”

Kal grinned, widely at her before offering his hand. Honestly, he had hoped against all hope that she would want to spend more time with him, and now that she had made it clear that she wanted the same things he did, he was going to spend the rest of the night with her.

Hopefully, they could spend even more time together after tonight.

Lois glanced down at his hand for a few seconds before slipping her hand into his, loving the way he enclosed his much larger one around her smaller one before they made their way towards the bar, both of them intending to enjoy themselves, even though neither of them understood what was happening between them.

A few hours later, Kal and Lois were having the time of their lives, as they took shot after shot, just enjoying themselves, while taking the time to get to know each other, and honestly, they were both a little surprised by the fact that they were having this much fun with each other.

Kal downed his shot before he glanced over at her, watching as she downed her shot like it was water, and he was quite shocked by the mere fact that she was able to hold her liquor so well, actually, it was like it didn’t even affect her. “You surprise me, Jo.”

Lois glanced over at him with a questioning expression slowly spreading out across her face. “What about me surprises you?”

“The fact that you drink just as much as I do without showing any signs of intoxication.”

“Well, I’m definitely feeling the alcohol, but I’ve gotten very, very good at hiding it. Do you want to know my secret?” At his nod, she leaned closer to him, and whispered, “I’m not a wuss like the women you’re probably accustomed to.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “And what’s the real reason?”

“I’ve been drinking for a few years now, of course my father didn’t find out about that until recently, but I’ve also drank with Russian Generals before, so I guess I’ve built a pretty high tolerance. Not too many people can drink me under the table.”

Kal grinned, widely at that, and there was a small part of himself that wanted to challenge her, even though he knew he would win, but something she had offhandedly mentioned caught his attention. “You’ve drank with Russian Generals?”

She nodded. “You see, my father is a Four Star General, so we’ve been to all kinds of different countries. Russia being one of them. I always found a way to sneak off base to have a little fun, of course he doesn’t know about that, and he will never find out.”

This woman was definitely one of a kind, he thought to himself, not only was she very opinionated and brash at times, but she was also a military brat, and that only added to her unique personality.

It was just another thing that attracted him to her.

“So, I’m guessing that your father is at the base here in the city?”

Lois quickly looked away from him, poured another shot before very, very slowly drinking it, and as soon as she placed the glass back down on the counter, she stared down at her hands, not really wanting to discuss anything related to her home life, but for some reason she wanted—needed him to know the truth.

But…

That didn’t mean she was going to tell him everything.

At least not yet.

“Not exactly.”

Kal frowned over at her. He had noticed the way she attempted getting out of that question, and even though he had done the same thing when she questioned him about his home life, he wanted—needed to know everything about this woman.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“This might come as a surprise, but he doesn’t know I’m here.” She slowly glanced over at him with shy smile gracing her lips. “He left on some business trip, and I took advantage of the situation by leaving the base as soon as he was gone.”

He rose a brow at that. “You ran away?”

She nodded.

He shook his head from side to side with a soft smile gracing his lips. “Why’d you run away?”

Lois hesitated, slightly from that particular question, and there was a small part of herself that wanted to tell him, but the other part of herself didn’t want him to know about all the reasons she had chosen to leave, especially not the fact that the whole reason she was here was because she missed the one person who meant absolutely everything to her more than anything.

“It doesn’t matter,” she told him before quickly changing the subject from her, “What about you? What brings you to Metropolis?”

Kal immediately noticed the way she had brushed off his question, and even though he wanted to know what she didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t push her to tell him anything she didn’t want him to know.

He would never push her.

“Well, we’re more alike than you think.” He leaned closer to her, and whispered, “I ran away too.”

They both smiled, widely at each other, both of them feeling quite surprised that they were here for the same reason…to escape from their lives.

Was it just a coincidence that they found each other?

They weren’t too sure about that.

All of a sudden, a song that was familiar to both of them blasted through the speakers before she started moving her hips in the chair, as she rocked her head to the beat of the music, and hummed the beginning notes of the song.

Kal grinned from ear to ear, as he watched her dance and hum in her seat, and there was a part of himself that just wanted to continue admiring her, but the other part of himself wanted nothing more than to dance with her right now. “Would you like to dance?”

Lois stopped moving her body and stopped humming, as she glanced over at him, eyeing him, suspiciously before smirking over at him. “I’ll dance with you, Kal, but only if you promise not to make me lose my footing, and you definitely can’t have me bumping into people.”

He frowned at her weird choice of words before realization dawned on him. “Wait a minute. That was you?”

She nodded.

“I wish I would have seen you,” he told her, as he shook his head from side to side.

“Why? Cause you would have ditched that girl for me?”

His eyes never left hers. “In a heartbeat.”

Lois could feel her heart beating inside of her chest like a jackhammer from the way he was looking at her, and she knew that she should look away from him, as a way to stop herself from feeling all the things she was feeling, but it was merely impossible to take her eyes off him. “Maybe it would have changed things.”

“Maybe.”

They stared at each other for the longest time, both of them knowing that something deeper was happening between them before he offered his hand, which she quickly slipped hers into, and they both made their way towards the dancefloor.

Kal slowly spun her around until she was facing him before resting both of his hands around her waist, squeezing, softly, while she rested her hands on his shoulders, their eyes locked onto each other, as they slowly started moving their bodies to the beat of the music.

Lois stared deeply into those beautiful eyes of his, as she slowly moved her hands from his shoulders to behind his head, effectively moving herself closer to him, and couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her lips when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

A wide grin spread out across his face, as they kept moving their bodies to the beat of the music, and even though he was enjoying this moment more than anything right now, he wanted so, so much more.

He wanted to feel her body against his.

He wanted to feel her breath against his lips.

He wanted to get lost in those dazzling eyes of hers.

With those thoughts in mind, he quickly twirled her away from him before bringing her straight back into his arms, their bodies smashing together, as their breaths mingled together like they were one, and he tightened his arms around her body, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

Lois glared, playfully at the man, who had purposefully done the one thing she had told him not to do, but if she was being honest with herself, she liked being this close to him. “Kal, you promised that you wouldn’t do that.”

“I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You mean you just wanted to be closer to me.”

“Something like that.”

She shook her head from side to side at his antics. “You’re lucky I like you, or I just might not have let that little maneuver slide.”

Kal grinned, widely at those words. “You like me?”

Her eyes never left his. “Yes, Kal. I like you, even though I shouldn’t.”

“I like you too, Jo.” His arms tightened around her, effectively pulling her flush against is chest, his hands squeezing her waist, softly, as his eyes very, very slowly dropped down to her plush lips before they reconnected with her hazel eyes like he was asking for permission.

If he was with anyone else, he would have just done what he wanted, but she was different—she was special, and he would never, ever force her to do anything she didn’t want to do.

Lois’ breath caught in her throat from the way he had her pressed against his body, and she attempted fighting all the things she was feeling, but as soon as she watched him glance down at her lips she knew that she was done for.

She wanted him to kiss her.

She quickly tightened her hands around his neck, as her eyes glanced between his eyes and lips several times before she smiled at him, softly, giving him the indication that she wanted him to kiss her.

Kal smiled right back at her before leaning his head towards hers, loving the way she did the same exact thing, and as soon as they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips, they closed their eyes, but before they could feel each other—taste each other, a familiar voice interrupted their little moment.

“Last call!”

Lois quickly snapped her eyes open from the sound of his voice, and quickly pulled away from him, not able to believe that she was going to give into all the things she was feeling for this one man. She knew that she wanted him, but this wasn’t the time or place, and when it did happen, she didn’t want it to be in the throws of passion while they were dancing.

She wanted it to be special.

Kal dropped his hands from her body with a silent sigh, not only because he had been interrupted from kissing the beautiful woman in front of him, but also from the fact that she had completely pulled away from him, and he knew that he wouldn’t get another chance to touch her—kiss her—claim her as his.

At least not tonight.

“I hate it when he does that.”

Lois chuckled, loudly at that. “Why? Cause that means you have to leave?”

He nodded.

“You’ll always have tomorrow night.” She glanced down at their surroundings, watching as everyone started leaving the club. “I can’t believe it’s this late already.”

His eyes locked onto hers. “Time flies when your having a good time.”

“Tonight was fun,” she told him with a soft smile before she glanced down at her wrist. “Aside from this.”

Kal gently grabbed her wrist, and stared down at his makeshift bandage before reconnecting his eyes onto hers. “Does it still hurt?”

She shook her head from side to side. “It did, but I had something to keep my mind off of it.”

He grinned from ear to ear, loving how flirtatious she was being with him right now, and was seconds away from pulling her back into his arms, so he could do what he was intending on doing one minute ago, but as soon as a particular thought occurred to him, he groaned out, “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“I promised Joey that I would have a drink with him, but I got a little distracted.”

“We still have time.” She quickly slipped her hand into his before dragging him over towards the bar.

Joey grinned between the two of them when they plopped themselves down onto the bar stools directly in front of him. “There you two are. I was starting to wonder if Kal here kidnapped you.”

“Something like that.” She smirked over at him, enjoying the irritated look he was giving her. “He couldn’t kidnap me even if he tried.”

Kal rose a brow at that, knowing that he could easily take her wherever he wanted whenever he wanted, but she didn’t know that. At least not yet, but maybe one day he could literally sweep her off her feet, and take her wherever her little heart desired.

“We’ll see about that.”

Lois frowned at him, slightly, not really understanding what he meant by that before she glanced over at her friend. “We were gone for so long cause Kal wanted to dance.”

“And you let him?”

“He won’t be so lucky next time.”

His eyes glanced between the two of them with a feigned expression of hurt crossing over his features before he placed his hands over his chest like they had stabbed him in the heart. “That really hurts.”

Joey laughed, loudly at his overdramatic reaction to their teasing. “I’m guessing that you two want another drink before heading out?”

Kal shook his head from side to side. “On the contrary, my friend, we are here to have a drink with you.”

He rose his brow at that. “And here I thought you forgot all about our deal.”

“I never break a promise, Joey. You should know that by now.”

Lois grinned from ear to ear between the two of them before drumming her hands on the counter excitedly. “So? What are we drinking?”

“Something good.”

One hour later, Kal and Lois were enjoying each other’s company, as Joey, who kept stealing glances at the two of them with a knowing expression, cleaned the bar. Technically, they weren’t supposed to be here right now, but they had insisted on staying, while he finished closing, and honestly, he was enjoying watching them flirt with each other.

It was quite obvious that something was happening there.

Lois glanced over at Joey, who was currently wiping down the counters. “Do you want some help?”

Joey gave her a look before shrugging his shoulders. “It wouldn’t hurt. I would like to get back to my wife before she leaves for work, and I’m sure you two want to get out of here too.”

Kal glanced between the two of them before making himself comfortable in his seat. “Well, in that case, I’m just going to sit here and enjoy watching you two work.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh. I don’t think so. You’re helping.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

He smirked over at her. “You can’t make me do anything.”

“Watch me,” she told him with a smirk.

Kal felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, as she started moving her face closer to his, and for a split second he actually believe that she was going to kiss him right there in front of their friend, but of course she had done the same exact thing she had done the last time they were in a situation like this except this time she just pecked his cheek before pulling away from him with a teasing glint lingering in her eyes.

“You’re such a tease.”

She grinned, widely at that, loving teasing him, even though she knew that that particular move had drove him absolutely crazy, especially since they had almost kissed a little over one hour ago, but she just couldn’t help herself.

Not with him.

“Now, get off your lazy butt, and help us.”

He rolled his eyes at her before standing up. Normally, he would have turned his nose to someone telling him what to do, but with her it was like he had no control whatsoever—it was like it was impossible for him to refuse her.

Lois grinned at him, victoriously, as she quickly stood up, which instantly made her dizzy, actually, it was like the whole world was spinning around her, and when she attempted grabbing a hold of the counter to steady herself, she lost her footing, causing her to trip over her own feet, but Kal quickly caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

“And that would be our cue to leave.”

As soon as her feet were back on steady ground, she quickly pushed him away from her. “I’m fine.”

Kal stared at her, incredulously. “No, you’re not. Your drunk, and I think it’s time we call it a night. I’ll take you. Where are your keys?”

“I can drive myself.”

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness before holding out his hand. “I don’t think so. I’m driving you whether you like it or not.”

Lois stared at him, feeling completely surprised by how assertive he was being with her, and honestly, she was liking this new side to him, hell, she liked all parts of him.

His cocky side.

His sweet side.

And even his bossy side.

This wasn’t going to end well, she thought to herself, before handing over her keys.

“Don’t you dare wreck my car.”

Kal rolled his eyes once again before wrapping his arm around her, effectively pulling her into his side, and waved to their friend. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Joey.”

Joey watched them leave with a surprised expression slowly spreading out across his face, not only from the way his friend had practically ordered her to leave with him, but from the way he had referred to them like they were a couple—like they were together.

For the past week, he has told him that he would see him the next night, but tonight he had told him that they would be seeing him tomorrow, so it was quite obvious that he fully expected to spend more time with the beautiful woman.

It wasn’t all that surprising, he thought to himself, she was quite the woman, and it was obvious that his friend was captivated by her, but even though it was odd to see him behaving so differently around this one woman, he had a feeling deep inside that they were going to be good for each other.

Thirty minutes later, Kal slowly parked her car directly outside of a hotel, helped her out of the passenger seat, and walked her closer to the front doors before he glanced up at the building, not feeling very enthused at the idea of her staying here.

It wasn’t in the greatest part of town.

“You’re staying here?”

Lois nodded, not noticing the way he was scrutinizing the place.

“You know, I have an apartment not too far from here. You could stay with me if you’d like instead of this dump.”

She gave him a loo before smirking at him. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? You would like having me at your beck and call whenever you wanted?”

“Maybe,” he told her with a smirk slowly spreading out across his face.

“Well, that’s only going to happen in your wildest dreams,” she responded to him before walking into the building, and when they arrived outside of her room, she turned back around towards him with a soft smile gracing her lips. “Thank you for bringing me here, Kal. If I was with any other guy, they would have taken advantage of my weakened state.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m not like other guys.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

He grinned, widely at that, hoping against all hope that that meant what he thought it did. “So, does that mean I’ll be seeing you again?”

She smirked over at him, as she patted his chest, softly. “If your lucky.”

And with that she disappeared into her room.

Kal groaned, loudly, as she closed the wooden door behind her, and he just knew that that woman was going to be the death of him, but he was determined to learn everything there was to know about the feisty woman who had caught his attention the second he laid his eyes on her.

Honestly, he didn’t know or understand why he was so enticed by this one woman, especially since if any other woman had rejected or played with him like she was, he would have turned his back on them by now, but she wasn’t just any woman.

She was fierce.

She was stubborn.

She was a firecracker.

And he couldn’t wait until the moment he saw her again.

It was bound to be just as interesting as tonight, he thought to himself before super speeding towards his apartment, as his thoughts were consumed with nothing other than the beautiful woman, who had excited, confused and intrigued him all at the same time.

This was just the beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than the previous one, but I’m not sure when I’ll be able to post another chapter due to everything that is going on in my crazy life, so I figured I’d leave a longer one in the meantime. 
> 
> Kal definitely showed his sweet side in this chapter. I wanted him to have a little more sweetness than what is portrayed in the show, but still have that arrogant side as well, so hopefully I didn’t make him too out of character. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter three.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is determined to find Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: ‘Right Kind Of Wrong’ by LeAnn Rimes

Pete slowly drove up the dirt pathway of the familiar farmhouse until he was parked not too far from the front door, but instead of going inside right away, he leaned his head against the steering wheel, as his mind was consumed with thoughts of everything he has done ever since his best friend left and what he had found. 

It wasn’t good. 

Over the past week, he has been searching for him, and just yesterday he was ready to give up on ever finding his lost and broken best friend, but less than one hour ago he had just happened to be watching the news when a particular breaking story caught his attention…immensely. 

The Metropolis Police Department were having difficulties finding or even identifying a major person of interest, who has repeatedly gotten away with several crimes, the most prominent one being burglary. 

As soon as he saw that report, he knew that his best friend was responsible for this, not only because this particular person was fast, smart and never allowed himself to get caught, but also because it was the only place he would go. 

Out of all the times he has been infected with Red Kryptonite, he always—always went to some club, where there was loud music, alcohol and tons of women, and more than once he had brought up the subject of his future being in the city. 

Even with the ring he felt the same way. 

There was a small part of himself that just wanted to head to the city to find and bring his best friend home, but the other part of himself knew that that wasn’t going to be possible unless he had something to help him, which was why he here instead of heading to the city. 

Hopefully, Martha and Jonathan would give him exactly what he needed for this to work. 

He slowly got out of his truck, walked up the creaky wooden stairs, and made his way inside of the house, where he found Jonathan sitting on the couch in the living room with Martha cradled in his arms, as she slept quite peacefully. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

Jonathan glanced over towards the dining room when he heard the floorboards creaking to find the young man he has known for years standing in the foyer with a contemplative expression plastered across his face before he very slowly picked up his wife, as he stood up, and laid her back down on the couch. 

After covering her up with a blanket, he quickly made his way into the dining room before motioning Pete to follow him into the kitchen, so she couldn’t overhear their conversation if she woke up. He had intended on telling her that he was looking for their son, but honestly, she was so heartbroken, especially after losing both their unborn child and son. 

He didn’t want to give her false hope. 

“Did you find anything?” 

Pete nodded. “He’s in Metropolis, and he is causing havoc. The Police Department have absolutely no idea what to do with someone they can’t see, let alone find.” 

“What has he done?” 

“As far as I can tell, he’s just been stealing.” 

Jonathan shook his head from side to side with a guilty expression slowly spreading out across his face. “This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have turned my back on him then he would be here instead of causing havoc in the city.” 

“This isn’t your fault, Jonathan.” He took a few more steps towards him, and took a deep breath, as he mentally prepared himself to inform him of his risky but worthwhile plan. “I know what I have to do, but um, you’re not going to like it.” 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to bring my son home where he belongs.” 

“First things first, I’m going to do this alone.” When he noticed that he was seconds away from opening his mouth to rebut that, he quickly raised his hand, stopping him from saying another word before continuing, “I know that he is your son, but he is also my best friend, and I want-need to do this. I could have stopped him, but I waited too long, and now every single person he cares about is living in misery because of my actions.” 

Jonathan wanted to tell him that none of this was his fault, but instead he just nodded at him, knowing that that particular conversation was only going to end with them arguing over who’s fault this actually was, and that wasn’t what they needed to be focusing on right now. 

The only thing that mattered was finding and bringing his son home. 

As soon as he seemed to have his complete attention, he pressed further, “We both know how strong he can be, and we also know that he does whatever he wants with that ring. Last time, we were able to destroy the ring, but that isn’t going to work this time. At least not without a little help.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“With Green Kryptonite,” he told him with a straight face.

Jonathan stared at him with wide eyes, not able to believe that he had even suggested something like that. “You want to use green meteor rock against my son?” 

He nodded. “It would weaken him enough, so I can destroy the ring.” 

He pondered that for a few seconds before shaking his head from side to side, vehemently. “I’m not doing that to my son. You know what that stuff does to him. I refuse to willingly put him in pain just to bring him home. There has to be another way.” 

“There isn’t another way, Jonathan.” 

They both turned around at the sound of her voice before Jonathan slowly made his way over to her. “Martha, honey, you should be getting some rest. The doctors don’t want you walking around too much. You’re still healing.” 

She completely ignored his words, as she moved closer to the young man that has been a great friend to her son. “Do you think it will work?” 

He nodded. “He would only be exposed for a minute or so. This is the only thing I can think of. With that ring, he isn’t thinking like he normally would, but if I managed to destroy it then I could bring him home.” 

“It’s in the barn.” She moved a little closer to him. “Please, Pete. Bring my son home.” 

“I will,” he told her before walking out the front door, intending to move forward with his plan as soon as possible. 

The hard part was done. 

Now, all he had to do was find him. 

Jonathan waited until he was completely out of their sights before he turned towards his wife. “Are you sure about this, Martha?” 

Martha nodded. “I already lost one child. I refuse to lose another one.” 

He smiled, softly at her before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, beginning to pull her up the stairs. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. I’ll wait to hear news from Pete.” 

“Promise me you’ll wake me up when they get back.” 

“I promise.” 

After making her comfortable in their bed, he slowly made his way back down the stairs, and reignited the fire before sitting down on the couch. 

In a few hours, he would see his son again, and no matter what he was going to stay right here until his son walked through that front door. 

* * *

In Metropolis, Kal and Lois were sitting down at a table in Atlantis just like they’ve done every single night since the first time they met, while their minds were consumed with nothing other than the past few days. 

It has been the best three days of their life. 

Every single night they would either meet outside of her hotel or here, and then they would spend the entire night together before he would take her back to her room. It wasn’t what either of them were used to doing, but honestly, they were enjoying spending this quality time together, especially since they were learning more and more about each other every second they spent together. 

Kal was a little more than surprised at the mere fact that he felt this content with spending time with one woman, not because he didn’t want to spend every single second of his time with her because he did, but because it was the complete opposite of that he has been doing since he arrived in the city. 

But…

For some reason, it just felt right with her. 

The hadn’t done anything except for drinking and dancing in the past few days, and even though he wanted to hold her—touch her—kiss her—claim her as his, he wasn’t going to force her to do anything she wasn’t ready for. 

He wanted so, so much more with her, and it was quite obvious that she wanted the same, hell, he could see it in her eyes when they would dance together and he could hear it in her voice when they talked about everything and nothing at the same exact time, but she was still keeping him at a distance. 

It was quite apparent that she was scared, maybe even a little terrified to let him all the way inside of that heart of hers, which he completely understood since she had watched him parade himself like an animal for days before he finally laid his eyes on her, but as soon as she allowed him past all those walls inside her heart, he was going to prove to her that all that worrying—all that fear was just in her head. 

He would never hurt her, intentionally. 

He would never break her heart. 

He wanted her and only her. 

It was weird, he thought to himself, he has never, ever felt this way, but he loved the way she made him feel—think—behave, and he would do whatever it took to make her his. 

It would only be a matter of time. 

Lois, on the other hand, was fighting a never-ending battle inside of her head, heart and soul. Her heart and soul knew exactly what she wanted, but her head kept telling her the same thing over and over again…that he was going to break her heart. 

But…

It was getting harder and harder to listen to her head when everything he was doing was proving her wrong. 

When they first met, she knew exactly what type of man he was, hell, she had watched him dance, drink and leave several different women for days before he finally put his sights on her, but he was very, very quickly changing her mind with everything he has done in the past few days, and it was beginning to break down those walls surrounding her heart. 

Over the past three days, he has done nothing other than drink and dance with her. It was pretty clear that he wanted to do so much more with her, but he was holding back until she gave him the indication that she was ready, and if she was being honest with herself she has been ready ever since the night after they first met. 

A slow but growing smile graced her lips, as she remembered the exact moment she knew that she wouldn’t be able to deny this—deny them—deny him…

_ She had just finished getting ready for the night, intending to head to Atlantis just like she has done every single night since she arrived here, but if she was being honest with herself there was only one reason she was going back there…to see him.  _

_ There was a part of herself that knew she shouldn’t wanted to spend her time with him, but he was mysterious, handsome, magnetizing, and she wanted nothing more than to get to know him even more. He had shown her his cocky side, his sweet side and even his caring side, but now—now she wanted to find out what else there was to the man, who surprised, intrigued and confused her all at the same time.  _

_ It was risky, but she didn’t care.  _

_ She wanted to spend time with him—she wanted to get to know him, even at the risk of breaking her own heart when he inevitably left her just like everyone did, but even knowing that, she just couldn’t get him out of her head, and no matter what, she was going to spend most if not all of her time with him.  _

_ As soon as she made it to the parking lot, she was rendered completely and utterly speechless when she laid her eyes on the man she had just been thinking about. He was leaning against a lamppost with his arms crossed over his chest like he had been waiting for her, as a wide grin was plastered across his face, and all rational thought escaped from her, while she stared at the man she had just met last night.  _

_ “Kal? What are you doing here?”  _

_ Kal pushed himself away from the lamppost, and slowly made his way over towards her, the grin never leaving his face. “I’m waiting for you.”  _

_ “How long have you been out here?”  _

_ “Not long.” He moved even closer to her. “You know, after we parted ways last night, I was just planning on finding you at the club, but I figured that I’d just pick you up, so I could make sure that I would see you again.”  _

_ Lois couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You really want to spend time with me?”  _

_ He nodded.  _

_ “Well, then what are we waiting for?”  _

_ Kal grinned from ear to ear from her words, loving the simple fact that she was just as excited as he was to spend the entire night together just like they had done last night before he motioned her towards his motorcycle, and grabbed the black helmet he had bought for this exact moment. “This is for you, love.”  _

_ She eyed the helmet for a few seconds, feeling completely surprised that he was giving her a form of protection before taking it from him, and putting it on, but as soon as she clicked the clasp together, she refused to look at him, knowing that she looked like an idiot with this thing on. “This is ridiculous. I look like an idiot, Kal. Do I really have to wear this?”  _

_ He nodded, as he moved closer to her, and placed one of his fingers underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him before he tilted his head to one side, slightly, his eyes roaming over every inch of her beautiful face. “You don’t look like an idiot, Jo. You look absolutely beautiful just like always.”  _

_ Lois immediately felt the heat rushing to her cheeks from his endearing words, but didn’t look away from him, loving the feeling that erupted inside of her when he was looking at her like that.  _

_ It was like he was looking straight through her soul.  _

_ “Um, we should, um, probably get going then.”  _

_ Kal grinned to himself at her apparent nervousness from his compliment before he slowly crawled onto his motorcycle, and waited until she was situated comfortably behind him. “You ready?”  _

_ She nodded, as she slithered her hands around his body, her hands resting on his hard, muscular stomach before her fingers curled into his shirt, just loving the feeling that spread throughout her entire body from having him this close to her.  _

_ Kal quickly pushed up the kickstand, started the ignition, and sped away from the hotel, intending to have the best time of his life with her tonight.  _

_ As soon as she could feel the wind whipping across her face, she clung onto him tighter, while a wide smile graced her lips. It was the very first time she has ever ridden on a motorcycle, and even though she was still very confused about all the things she was feeling, she knew that this wouldn’t be this much fun if she was with anyone else.  _

_ He just had this way of affecting her, even when he wasn’t even trying, and she knew without a doubt that she would never, ever feel this happy—this excited—this blissful unless she was with him.  _

_ It was always going to be him that made her feel like this.  _

_ It was always going to be Kal.  _

Lois quickly pulled herself out of the memory, the smile still resonant on her face, as her mind was filled with nothing other than thoughts of the man sitting directly across from her, and honestly, she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right now. 

The first night they met, she had vowed that she wouldn’t allow him inside of her heart, but by the end of the night she had done exactly that, and now, three days later, she was completely and utterly taken by him. She shouldn’t be, but he had proved to her more than once that he only wanted to spend time with her—he only wanted to get to know her—he only wanted her. 

Honestly, she would have thought that he would have eventually grown bored with her, especially since they haven’t done anything except drinking and dancing, but he was still here, and she highly doubted that he was going to do anywhere. 

And she was more than okay with that. 

There was a small part of herself that was ready for so, so much more with him, but the other part of herself was still scared—still terrified that this was going to end in heartbreak, and it was the sole reason she was keeping him at a distance. 

But…

It was getting harder and harder to deny him. 

If he made one single move, she just knew that she was going to succumb to him, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted—needed him to do something to claim her as his, even though she still had many, many fears. 

It wasn’t what she should want, but she didn’t want to stop feeling all the things she felt when she was with him, and she definitely didn’t want this—them to stop. 

Not ever. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

Lois quickly shook her thoughts away when she heard his voice, and glanced over at him, instantly realizing that she had been staring out into space for the past few minutes. “Uh, nothing.” 

Kal narrowed his eyes at her, slightly. “Nuh-huh. You were thinking about something. What was it?” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

He grinned from ear to ear, as realization dawned on him before he shuffled a little closer to her with that flirtatious smile gracing his perfect lips. “You were thinking about me, weren’t you?” 

It was the truth, but there was no way in hell she was admitting that to him before she moved a little closer to him just like he had done, as a smirk spread out across her face. “Now, why would I be thinking about you when you’re sitting right in front of me?” 

“So, if your not thinking about me right now does that mean you think about me when I’m not around?” 

“I’m not telling you that.” 

“Aw, come on, Jo,” he said with a slight pout lingering on his face. 

She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at him. “Just give it up already, Kal. I’m not telling you anything.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“But you still choose to hang out with me.” 

His eyes locked onto hers. “Cause you’re the only one I want to spend time with.” 

Lois gulped, silently, not only from his heartfelt words, but also from the way he was looking at her, and just like that she got lost in those mesmerizing aquamarine eyes of his. 

How could he make her feel like this with only a few words? 

“Do you really mean that?” 

“I meant every word.” 

They stared at each other from across the table, their smiles growing wider and wider, as their eyes molded together, and they could feel themselves slipping into the unknown, while their minds, hearts and souls molded into one. 

It was something neither of them have ever felt in their entire life, but they could admit that they liked this feeling…a lot. 

Their moment of complete serenity was interrupted when a waitress, or what Lois had dubbed as the Atlantis troll, made her way over to them, and purposefully turned her back to her, so she was staring directly at the man she has wanted for days now. “Hey, Kal. Can I get you anything?” 

Kal never looked at her. “No, I’m good. Jo? Do you want anything?” 

She just shook her head, not able to form ay actual words when this woman was openly and quite aggressively flirting with him. It shouldn’t bother her since they weren’t together in any shape or form, but it felt like someone was stabbing one million knives into her heart, and she hated the mere fact that she could get this upset over someone else giving him even the slightest bit of attention. 

She wanted to be the only one that had his attention. 

She wanted to be the only one that flirted with him. 

The waitress gave him a sultry smile before trailing one of her fingers down his bare arm. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can get for you?” 

Kal sighed, heavily and quite irritatingly at the persistent woman. It was one of the many things he hated, not only because it only turned him off, immensely, but also because the woman sitting across from him was the only person he wanted touching, flirting or doing anything with him. 

He quickly moved his arm away from her, effectively making sure that she wasn’t touching him anymore before his eyes finally traveled over to her for the first time. “Like I already told you. We’re fine. Don’t make me say it again.” 

Lois watched with wide eyes, as the woman huffed, quite dishearteningly before walking away from him, and couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at her failed attempt to get his attention. If she was anyone else, he probably would have given her the attention she wanted, but she wasn’t just anyone. 

She was the woman he was choosing to spend his time with, and even though she was feeling more than just a little thrilled at the fact that he had turned her away, she still couldn’t get that feeling of jealousy to escape from her. 

Why did he make her feel like this? 

“I need a drink,” she muttered before quickly standing up, intending to escape from everything she was feeling. 

At least for a few minutes. 

Kal noticed the look in her eyes—noticed the expression that was plastered across her face, and instantly realized why she was choosing to escape from him right now. 

She was jealous. 

That brought a slight smile to his face, but he quickly pushed down all the excitement he was feeling from the simple fact that she could make him feel like this, knowing that she needed some kind of reassurance from him—knowing that she needed to know that nothing was going to stop him from spending most if not all of his time with her. 

Normally, he wouldn’t really give a second thought to what someone thought of his actions, but with her everything mattered, and there was no way he was going to let her walk away from him without giving her exactly what she wanted…the truth. 

He quickly stood up, grabbed one of her hands, and spun her back around towards him, so they were now facing each other, their bodies mere inches away from each other. “Jo, wait. Don’t leave.” 

“I’m just getting another drink.” 

Kal glanced over at the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table before returning his gaze to her. “Really? Cause we have a perfectly fine bottle right here unless you’re wanting to drink something else, but I have a feeling that you’re wanting to leave for a completely different reason.” 

Right, she thought to herself, she probably should have thought of a more believable excuse to escape from him—to escape from her feelings before saying something, but it’s not like he could have guessed that she was jealous, right?

“And what might that reason be?” 

“You were jealous.” 

“I was not jealous,” she scoffed, even though it was the complete truth. 

“Yes, you were.” He tightened his hand around her own, his thumb brushing across her knuckles, gently, as he pulled her even closer to him. “But you have no reason to be, Jo. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you are literally the only woman I see. I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with you, so I’m certainly not going to throw all of that away for someone who only sees me as an object.” 

Lois stared at him, questioningly, not able to believe the way he was speaking right now. It was like he was a completely different person. Honestly, she should be used to that by now, but for some reason he just kept showing all these different sides to himself, and she highly doubted that he would ever stop surprising her. 

“And what do you think I see you as?” 

“You see me as a person.” He stared deeply into her hazel eyes, loving how open he could be with her before he tilted his head to one side, slightly. “Now, be honest. You were jealous, weren’t you?” 

Lois sighed, softly, knowing that he wasn’t going to drop this unless she was honest with him. “Yes, Kal. I was jealous, but in a way this kind of makes us even.” 

He frowned at her, slightly. “Even?” 

She nodded. “The first night we met, you were jealous when you thought I was willingly spending time with another man.” 

“I didn’t like it, but that doesn’t mean I was jealous.” When she gave him a knowing look, he succumbed to her just like he always did when she was looking at him like that. “Fine. I was jealous, but none of this really matters. The only thing that matters is what we feel when we’re with each other.” 

Lois quirked a brow at that, and even though she wasn’t entirely positive she wanted an answer to the several questions running through her mind from his words, she couldn’t help feeling a little curious over what she made him feel. “And how do I make you feel?” 

“You make me feel like I’m the only man in the world-in the universe.” He moved even closer to her. “You can try to deny it, but I know I make you feel the same way.” 

She quickly took a few steps back away from him, knowing exactly where this was headed, and even though she had told herself over and over again that she was ready for something more with him, she was still nervous—confused—scared. “Kal…” 

Kal grinned at her apparent nervousness, just enjoying the fact that he could make her feel like that with only a few simple words, but instead of crossing a line he knew she wasn’t ready to cross yet, he changed the subject, knowing that those walls surrounding her heart could come flying right back up if he said the wrong thing. “Dance with me.” 

Her brow rose from his sudden change in demeanor, especially since it was the last thing she was expecting. She was expecting him to push a little more until she gave him what they both desperately wanted, but once again he had proven her wrong. 

Just like he’s been doing for days now. 

“You want to dance? Now?” 

“Yes, now,” he told her before dragging her out to the dancefloor, not giving her the chance to utter a single word in approval or denial. He wanted to be close to her—he wanted to touch her—he wanted to stare into those beautiful orbs of hers, as they allowed the music to take over every single thing they were feeling. 

And that’s exactly what he intended on doing. 

**_ Know all about _ **

**_ About your reputation _ **

**_ And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _ **

**_ But I can't help it if I'm helpless _ **

**_ Every time that I'm where you are _ **

As soon as they made it out to the dancefloor, Kal slowly spun her around in a circle before pulling her closer to him, their chests lightly touching, while his hands rested on her slim waist, squeezing ever so slightly. 

Lois slowly wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, as her hazel eyes meshed with his aquamarine ones, neither of them able to look away from each other like it was merely impossible. 

**_ You walk in and my strength walks out the door _ **

**_ Say my name and I can't fight it anymore _ **

**_ Oh I know, I should go _ **

**_ But I need your touch just too damn much _ **

Their bodies moved in sync with the beat of the music, and they could feel every single part of their beings becoming one, as they allowed the lyrics of the song to wash over them. 

**_ Loving you isn't really something I should do _ **

**_ Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _ **

**_ That I should try to be strong _ **

As they continued dancing, Lois couldn’t help feeling like this song was written perfectly for them. It described every confusing thing she was feeling for this one man. She shouldn’t want to spend her time with him, and she should definitely be trying to stay strong, but it was merely impossible when he was looking at her like the way he was looking at her right now. 

Did he feel the same way? 

**_ But baby you're the right kind of wrong _ **

**_ Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong _ **

Kal allowed the beat of the music—allowed the lyrics of the song to take a hold of him, as he squeezed her waist a little tighter, and pulled her even closer to him, so their chests were now pressed together, tightly before he rested his forehead against hers, gently, just enjoying the way he was feeling by having her this close to him. 

Lois closed her eyes, softly when he rested his head against hers, and tightened her arms around his neck, her fingers now spreading throughout his dark locks, as they continued moving their bodies to the beat of the music. 

He grinned, widely at the way she closed her eyes before pulling away from her, slightly, and running one of his fingers down the side of her cheek. “Look at me, Jo.” 

She slowly opened her eyes. 

“Do you know how crazy you make me?” 

“Kal?” she said, questioningly. 

Instead of responding to her, he dropped his eyes down to her pink, luscious lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her right now before very, very slowly moving his head closer to hers, and closed his eyes when he could feel her breath lingering on his own lips. 

Her heart started pounding inside of her chest like a jackhammer, as he moved his face closer and closer to hers, and even though there was a small part of herself that wanted him to do it—that wanted him to kiss her, she refused to have their first kiss here of all places. 

She wanted it to be special. 

She quickly removed her hands from his neck, and placed them on his chest, stopping him from moving any closer to her. “Kal, don’t.” 

He slowly opened his eyes, but didn’t pull away from her. “Why?” 

“Because this isn’t the right time or place.” She slowly moved her hands up his chest until they were resting on the sides of his neck. “When this happens I don’t want it to be in some club. I want it to be special. I want it to actually mean something.” 

Kal rose a brow at her words before smirking at her. “Does that mean you want me to kiss you?” 

“Maybe,” she admitted with a blush. 

God, he thought to himself, he loved it when she did that, and as he stared into those beautiful hazel orbs of hers, he had to fight every single one of his urges that were screaming at him to just do exactly what they both wanted so desperately before he rested his forehead against hers once again, just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms, even though he wanted to be doing something completely different right now. 

“Come with me.” 

She frowned at him. “What?” 

“I want to take you somewhere.” 

As soon as they were outside of the club, she huffed at him, irritatingly, as he dragged her towards his motorcycle. “Kal, where are you taking me?” 

“You’ll find out.” He quickly grabbed her helmet before handing it over to her, completely ignoring the confused look she was giving him, and as soon as she had clasped the straps together, he enclosed his much larger hands around her smaller ones. “You’re right. This isn’t the right time or right place, and I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not ready for, but there is something I want to show you. I found this beautiful place a few days ago, and I think you’re going to love it there.” 

Lois tilted her head to one side, slightly, as she stared deeply into his eyes, once again feeling completely and utterly surprised by the man standing in front of her. “What happened to just wanting to drink and dance all night long? I mean, you did say that it was your favorite thing to do.” 

“It was my favorite thing to do until I met you,” he corrected her before he gave her that heart-stopping smile that always made her knees go weak. “I want to do this with you. The question is, do you want to do this with me?” 

She practically melted from his words. 

This man was like a roller-coaster. One second he would be having the time of his life just being his normal flirtatious self with her, and the next second he would become this completely different person, who was sweet, romantic and even a little bashful, but there was no way she could deny him when this obviously was something he really, really wanted to do. 

“I could never say no to you, Kal.” 

Those words caused him to grin, widely. “Is that right?” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I meant.” 

He quickly fought the urge to do what he was seconds away from doing just a few minutes ago before walking over to his motorcycle, and making himself comfortable on the seat. Honestly, he didn’t really understand why he was being so sweet with her or why he wanted to do this with her. 

Maybe it was because he wanted to take her somewhere that he believed would be the perfect place for them or maybe it was because he just wanted to be completely and utterly alone with her. Either way, he had a feeling that no other woman could make him feel so many different things at the same exact time, and he wanted—needed to do this with her. 

“Are you coming?” 

Lois quickly pushed away all the things she was feeling from his weird behavior before climbing onto the back of the motorcycle, her hands sliding around his torso just like she has done quite a few times since the first night she had ridden with him, and rested her chin on top of his shoulder. “Ready.” 

He smiled at her over his shoulder before speeding off into the night. 

Their night was about to get ten times better, he thought to himself. 

* * *

Pete slowly made his way inside of Atlantis, his eyes roaming from the several tables to the dancefloor, as he searched for his best friend, but when he couldn’t see him, he relegated to just going to the bar. 

The bartender had to know something, right? 

Over one hour ago, he arrived in the city, and has been checking out every single one of the places the mysterious bandit of Metropolis has been, but that didn’t get him anywhere. No one had any idea who he was, what he looked like or where he could possibly be, and it was very, very frustrating, but he did find out something interesting when he talked to one of the women at the bank he had stolen money from…their hasn’t been any more acts of violence in a few days. 

It was weird, but he was pretty sure that either he had left Metropolis, or he was planning something big, which would be the reason why he hasn’t done anything further. He was hoping it was the latter, not only because it would be easier to find him, but also because he didn’t know what he was going to do if his best friend left the city—left the state. 

It would be impossible to find him. 

After leaving the bank, he had wanted to just give up, especially since if his best friend didn’t want to be found then it was only going to be difficult to track him down or retrace his steps, but he refused to give up on finding him. He had promised both Martha and Jonathan that he would bring their son back, and right now they needed him more than anything. 

Instead of visiting all the places he has been, he recalled the types of places he enjoyed going to the last time he was affected by this ring, and it had lead him to all the largest and noisiest bars and clubs. This was his last shot. He has already been to five different places, so if this turned out to be a dead end just like all of the rest, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

He slowly made his way over to the bar, and waited until the bartender was finished with the few customers he had before he flagged them down. “Do you think you could help me with something?” 

Joey eyed the young man up and down before narrowing his eyes at him. “I’m gonna need to see some ID, young man.” 

“I’m not here to drink. I’m looking for someone, and I was hoping that you could help me.” He quickly pulled out a picture of his tall, goofy best friend before handing it over to him. “This is my best friend. He ran away from home a little over one week ago, and I’m trying to track him down—”

“And you want to bring him home,” he finished his own thought before he grabbed the picture, his eyes widening, slightly when he laid his eyes on the young man he has been spending most of his nights with. “Your looking for Kal?” 

Kal? He questioned himself, feeling more than a little confused by the name, but figured that he should have known he would choose his Kryptonian name over his real one, especially since when he was affected with Red Kryptonite he had a tendency to want to forget about his old life, his friends, hell, even his own family. 

“Have you seen him?” 

“You could say that.” He handed him back the picture. “Kal has been coming in here quite a lot over the past week. I never would have thought that he ran away from home. I mean, he just doesn’t seem like the type of guy that would stay in one place long enough to have any family connections or any friends for that matter.” 

That’s because you don’t know the real him, he thought to himself. 

“Do you know where he is?” 

Joey shook his head from side to side. “He was here, but he left with his girl a while ago.” 

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head from one specific word he had used. “His girl? What do you mean his girl?” 

Joey chuckled, softly at he bewildered expression on his face. “Well, I guess in technical terms, she isn’t really his girl, but they spend all of their time together. They left a little over one hour ago.” 

Great, he thought to himself, just great. 

Not only was his best friend ignoring all the problems in his life by having the time of his life in the city, but he was also gallivanting around the city with some random woman. 

This was proving to be more and more difficult. 

“Do you know where they might be?” 

He shook his head again. “They tend to do whatever they want, and they certainly don’t tell me what they’re doing or where they’re going. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help, but I’m sure he’ll show his face again. He doesn’t stray too far from her, and she is usually always here.” 

Pete nodded at the man before walking out of the bar. 

There was a small part of himself that just wanted to stay inside of this club just in case his best friend decided to come back here, but the other part of himself knew that that wasn’t very likely. It was already pretty late, and he doubted that he would be coming back here, especially since he was busy doing god knows what with that woman. 

He would just have to come back tomorrow night. 

Hopefully, he would have better luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Pete is on the lookout for Clark. 
> 
> From this point forward, Kal and Lois won’t be spending that much time at the club. It was only a place where they could meet and spend a few days together, but now we’re going to be moving into the main part of their love story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter four.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Lois stargaze.

Kal and Lois were walking side by side in complete and utter silence, as they made their way through the vast open field he had brought her to, which was far enough from the central part of the city to effectively drown out all of the noise, but was also close enough, so they could easily make it back in less than thirty minutes. 

Ever since they arrived here, they’ve just been walking and talking about everything and anything that crossed their minds. It wasn’t what they were accustomed to, actually, they were used to just drinking and dancing with each other, but this was ten times better than any amount of time they spent together inside of that club. 

It gave them the perfect chance to actually take the time to truly and honestly get to know each other, even though both of them were still holding back certain things, but they were enjoying every single thing they were learning about each other…immensely. 

Lois glanced over at Kal, who seemed to be completely lost inside of his own head before she tilted her head to one side, questioningly. “Where are you taking me Kal?” 

Kal glanced over at her with a soft smile gracing his lips. “Somewhere I think you’ll like.” 

“You’re really not going to tell me, are you?” 

“Nope,” he told her before giving her that intimidating look that always had her succumbing to him. “Now, stop asking that damn question, and just enjoy this.” 

She huffed, irritatingly at that, but listened to him, nonetheless, knowing that the only reason he was doing this was because he really, really wanted to show her this place, and no matter what, she wasn’t going to ruin this moment between them, even if her curiosity was very slowly starting to get the better of her. 

But…

It was more than just great doing this with him. 

She had a feeling deep inside that they could be completely bored out of their minds doing absolutely nothing, and she would still feel this way. 

He just made her happy no matter what they did. 

Not even five minutes later, they made their way towards a beautiful lake, which was surrounded by large trees and bushes, as the bright, luminescent moon shined over the water, making it look even more breathtaking, and it spanned over the majority of the field, making them both feel so small compared to this mesmerizing wonder. 

Her eyes traveled over everything she was witnessing from the glimmering water to the tall trees, as complete and utter awe filled every single part of her being. “Wow…this place is so beautiful.” 

Kal just smiled, widely over at her. He had known that she was going to like it here, and honestly the expression of pure happiness on her face was worth all the time it took them to finally get here, but now that they were here, he was intending on spending the rest of the night here with her. 

It was the perfect place for them to be. 

There was a small part of himself that knew he only wanted to bring her somewhere where he could finally take her in his arms and claim her as his in every possible way, but the other part of himself knew that he would do anything and everything to see that heart-stopping smile grace her lips. 

Her happiness was the only thing that mattered, and if he had to bring her here every single day—every single night then that is exactly what he was going to do. 

“I told you that you would like it.” He removed his gaze from her out towards the open water. “You know, I used to come to lakes all the time, but this one has to be the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen, and it’s kind like stepping into a completely different world.” 

She glanced over at him from his words, feeling more than just a little surprised that he was sharing something about his past since he never, ever talked about anything related to his life before he escaped to Metropolis. It was really nice, and she wanted to know so, so much more, but she highly doubted that this moment would last very long. 

It never did with him. 

“Really? What would you do?” 

“Oh. You know, the normal things that you do at a lake.” He quickly shook away all the memories flooding to the forefront of his mind, not able to believe that he had allowed himself to even think about his old life, but figured that she had a way of bringing out this side to him just like she brought out all kinds of different sides to him. “What about you? Have you ever been to a lake?” 

“Many times.” 

A wistful smile graced her lips, as memories of all the times she would come to a lake for the weekend with her mother, father and sister came rushing to the forefront of her mind, and just like that sadness enveloped her from the simple fact that that would never happen again, but quickly pushed it down, not wanting him to see her like this. 

She never, ever wanted him to see that part of herself. 

“Why did you bring me here Kal?” She questioned him, effectively changing the subject. 

Kal frowned, slightly at the expression of complete and utter silence that crossed over her features. It was only there for a few seconds, but he had seen it, and he couldn’t help wondering what could have caused her sudden change in demeaner. 

Was it the lake? Did it bring up bad memories? Was he wrong by bringing her here? 

He didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to question her. 

They were both keeping things from each other, and he wouldn’t push her to tell him anything that she didn’t want him to know. 

He would never, ever force her into anything. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be completely alone with you.” 

She gave him a knowing look. “Or maybe you just wanted to take me somewhere, so you could get that kiss you want so much.” 

There was his girl, he thought to himself, enjoying the fact that she had snapped back to the woman he has spent the past few days getting to know instead of focusing on whatever had upset her. 

“Maybe,” he said with a teasing grin slowly spreading out across his face. 

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you this, but I’m not going to make this easy for you. Your gonna have to work for it.” 

Her words caused excitement to rush through his veins. It was definitely going to be fun working up to that perfect moment, not only because he has literally been waiting for this ever since they first met, but also because he had a feeling deep inside that he wouldn’t be waiting too much longer for that kiss he wanted so desperately. 

No matter what, they would both be getting exactly what they wanted by the end of the night. 

“You really enjoy making me wait, don’t you?” 

“Teasing you is the highlight of my night.” 

“Of course, it is,” he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

Her hazel eyes lit up like beautiful firecrackers when a particular idea occurred to her, and even though he would probably grow irritated with her teasing nature, she couldn’t help wanting to do this with him, not because she enjoyed driving him crazy, which she did, but because she was determined to wait for that perfect place—that perfect moment for that kiss they both obviously wanted, even if not doing what she has wanted from the moment she laid her eyes on him was literally making her go insane. 

“You know, this is a pretty large field, and if I’m not mistaken there are quite a few hidden pathways between these trees. We should be having more fun.” 

Kal quirked a brow at her, not really understanding why she wanted to do anything other than what they were doing right now since he knew for an absolute fact that they were both enjoying this, but relegated to doing anything her little heart desired. 

He would do anything to make this woman happy. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

She glanced around their surroundings until she spotted the perfect spot before she locked her eyes back onto his. “Do you see those trees at the end of the field?” 

He nodded in affirmation after he glanced in the direction she was pointing. 

“I bet that you can’t beat me there.” 

His entire facial expression transformed into one of confusion. “You want me to race you?” 

After nodding her head, she moved very, very close to him, knowing that it was going to drive him crazy to have her this close, but not close enough to reach out and touch her. “It could be fun. If you want to be boring and stay here all by yourself then you can, but I’m gonna have some fun.” 

When she started turning away from him, intending to take off running in the other direction, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back around towards him, their chests brushing together, lightly. “Not without me your not.” 

That caused her to grin, widely. “Are you ready to lose to a woman, Kal?” 

He rolled his eyes at that. “First things first, I’m obviously going to win this little race of yours, but what’s my prize going to be when I beat you?” 

Her eyes narrowed at him, slightly. “And what makes you think that you’re going to win?” 

“Cause I’m faster than you,” he told her with confidence. 

Those words only caused her to roll her eyes at the attitude she has become accustomed to in the past few days. “God! You’re so cocky and arrogant!” 

“True, but you like it.” 

There was no denying that, she thought to herself. 

“Fine, um, your prize is going to be…” she trailed off, as she attempted thinking of what he could get out of this if he just happened to win, and grinned from ear to ear when an highly regretful idea came to her, but she just loved teasing him too much not to do this before she moved extremely close to him, her lips mere inches away from his ear. “If you win I’ll give you exactly what you’ve been waiting for.” 

And with that she took off running in the other direction. 

Kal stood frozen in his spot like a statue—like it was impossible to move, especially after her teasing and flirtatious words, but the sound of her beautiful laugh, which always sounded like music to his ears every single time he heard it brought him out of his reverie before he quickly took off running after her, not able to stop the grin from spreading out across his face from their antics. 

She was definitely one of a kind, he thought to himself, as the cool summer breeze brushed across his skin, but if he was being honest, he couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. 

It would always be her that made him feel this happy and carefree. 

It would always be Jo. 

As soon as he managed to catch up with her, he kept running directly next to her, wanting her to think that she could actually win this little game of hers before grinning, widely over at her, loving the way she was looking at him right now, but when they were a few feet away from the end of the field, he picked up his speed, effectively beating her just like he intended on doing. 

“And the winner is…” he trailed off, knowing that he didn’t need to actually say the words out loud before he smirked over at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, where is that prize I was promised?” 

Lois grinned over at him before very, very slowly making her way over towards him, knowing full well that her ministrations were definitely going to drive him crazy, but she just enjoyed teasing him more than anything else in this world. 

And this was definitely going to drive him crazy. 

As soon as she was mere inches away from him, she moved her head closer to his, making him think that she was actually going to give him what he wanted, but moved her lips towards his cheek when their lips were a breath width apart before giving him a soft peck just like she had done the first night they met, and when she pulled away from him, she gave him a teasing smirk. “Catch me if you can.” 

Kal groaned, loudly, as he watched her take off running down a pathway between the several trees and bushes surrounding them, and even though her teasing manner could be quite irritating sometimes, especially when he just wanted to wrap his arms around her body and take what he has wanted for days now, he was enjoying this more than anything. 

She just made everything so much more fun. 

This woman was definitely going to be the death of him, he thought to himself before he took off running after her once again, intending to catch her in his arms, so he could get exactly what he wanted, but stopped dead in his tracks when he found her standing in the middle of a wooden bridge, as her eyes glanced around at everything surrounding them, and just like that everything stopped. 

His intentions. 

His thoughts. 

His desires. 

Everything vanished from him—everything except the beautiful woman, who seemed to be quite amazed by what she was seeing right now, and honestly he would do anything to keep her smiling the way she was smiling right now. 

“It looks like you found something.” 

Lois slowly turned around towards him with a wide smile gracing her lips. “Did you know this was back here?” 

He shook his head, slightly. 

She glanced down at the river flowing underneath the bridge. “I wonder where it leads.” 

“Well, lets find out.” When she glanced over at him, questioningly he held out his hand, which she took almost immediately, and they walked hand in hand across the bridge, through the dirt pathway, which was becoming denser and denser with trees and bushes the further they went until they ended up in the middle of a quarry with the most beautiful waterfall either of them had ever seen. 

“Oh my god! What is this place?” 

Kal shrugged his shoulders, as he walked further into the quarry, and glanced at everything that was surrounding them. 

It was quite beautiful. 

It was very isolated. 

And he could imagine spending a lot of his time here, especially if she was with him. 

“It is beautiful.” 

Lois nodded, as she spun around in several circles, just enjoying everything she was seeing right now. It was the most beautiful place she has ever been in her entre life, and she wanted to spend as much time here as possible, not only because it was quiet and peaceful, but also because she could imagine falling in love with this place. 

Would he want to come here with her every single night? 

She really, really hoped so. 

It wouldn’t be the same without him. 

Nothing would be the same without him. 

“It’s more than beautiful, Kal. It’s absolutely amazing.” 

Kal grinned from ear to ear at how happy—at how peaceful she looked just by being here, and in that moment, he knew that he would bring her here every single night if she wanted before glancing around at everything surrounding them from the large waterfall to the wilderness to the star filled sky, which he could see perfect from here. 

“This would be the perfect place for stargazing.” 

Lois gave him a skeptical look before crossing her arms over her chest. “You stargaze?” 

He nodded. “I used to do it all the time.” 

“Why don’t you do it anymore?” 

“Cause I found something else to do every night,” he told her with a flirtatious grin. 

She rolled her eyes at that, knowing that he wasn’t being completely honest with her. It was quite obvious that there was another reason he didn’t do this anymore, actually, there were several things he was keeping from her, especially when it came to his home life, but she wasn’t going to force him to tell her anything. 

If he didn’t want her to know then that was okay, but if she was being honest with herself, she wanted to learn more about the man that sent all kinds of different emotions through her. 

“I’ve never done it.” She moved a little closer to him with a hopeful glint lingering in her eyes. “Maybe you can show me what its like?” 

Kal smiled, softly at her, loving the fact that she wanted to do something like this with him before holding out his hand, which she quickly slipped hers into, and pulled her into the dead center of the quarry, so they could not only see the stars perfectly, but also so he could stargaze with the only person he would ever want to do this with. 

It was something he has always done on his own. 

Never with his parents. 

Never with his friends. 

Never with another woman. 

She was the first person he has ever done this with, and he could admit that he liked having something that only the two of them shared together. 

And he intended on keeping it that way. 

Jo would be the only person in this entire world—in this entire universe that he would want to do things like this with. 

Hopefully, she felt the same way, he thought to himself. 

A little over one hour later, Kal was attempting to show Lois a particular constellation, but of course she couldn’t find it, even though it was literally right above their heads. 

Ever since he started doing this with her, he had showed her several different constellations, even explaining where they came from, how she could find them wherever she was in the world and every single one of the urban legends behind them. 

It was more than wonderful doing this with her. 

He has never done this with anyone else, and at first it had definitely been like walking on new waters, but now—now he couldn’t imagine doing anything else, especially with her. 

No matter what, he would find a way to stargaze with the beautiful woman standing directly next to him as much as he possibly could. 

“It’s right there, Jo,” he attempted telling her, as he pointed up into the night sky. 

Lois huffed out, irritatingly, “I don’t see it, Kal.” 

Kal sighed, softly at her before he quickly stepped behind her, his chest pressing against her back, tightly, as he grabbed one of her hands with his own, and pointed her fingers directly at the constellation he was attempting to show her. 

As soon as he stood behind her, she lost all ability to breath let alone speak. She could feel the heat from his skin touching her—she could feel his hard, muscular chest pressing against her back—she could feel his hot breath lingering on the side of her neck. 

And just like that everything except him evaporated from her heart, mind and soul. 

If he made one single word—if he uttered the right words, she just knew that she was going to be completely and utterly lost in him, but if she was being honest with herself, that is exactly what she wanted to be right now. 

Lost in him. 

Her eyes softly shuttered closed, as she allowed herself to relish in this moment instead of listening to him explain something that she didn’t really care about right now. 

All that mattered was what he was making her feel. 

Kal grinned to himself, as soon as he felt her body tense underneath his touch—as soon as he heard how shallow and heavy her breaths had become, and very, very slowly trailed his fingertips down her bare arms before continuing to whisper things he knew she wasn’t listening to anymore in her ear. 

This was the moment, he thought to himself, he has been waiting very patiently for the moment he would be able to take her in his arms and claim her as his, and even though this wasn’t his intention when he agreed to stargaze with her, he could admit that this was the moment they’ve both been waiting for. 

Not only because it was quite apparent in the way they were reacting to each other, but also because she had told him that she wanted it to be special, and this was the only place he could think of to make it perfect. 

When his fingers finally made it down to her slim waist, he squeezed, softly and gently before he pulled her flush against his chest, loving the soft noise that escaped past her closed lips, as he moved his head closer to her ear, and whispered, “Do you see it, Jo?” 

She just hummed at him, not able to think straight when he was holding her like this—when he was affecting her like this—when he was torturing her like this, and she just knew that she was done for. He had completely and utterly overwhelmed every single one of her senses, and she just knew that it would be impossible to escape from him, but did she really want to? 

The grin never left his face, as he very, very slowly turned her around towards him, his eyes connecting with hers, instantaneously. “You know, stargazing is one of my favorite things to do. I’ve never done it with anyone except you, and now-now I’m gonna find a way to do it with you every single night.” 

Lois quickly shook away the haziness she was feeling, as she stared into those beautiful orbs of his, quickly becoming lost in them—lost in him, but tried her hardest not to allow herself to fall to deeply. 

But…

It was merely impossible when he was looking at her like that. 

“I can understand why you enjoy it so much, especially since the stars are very, very beautiful.” 

He shook his head from side to side, softly, as he pulled her just a little bit closer to him. “That’s where your wrong, Jo. The only beautiful thing out here is you.” 

Her cheeks flushed bright red from his words before she turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see what he could do to her with only a few words, even though she has blushed around him several times in the past few days. 

It was weird, she thought to herself, she has never, ever blushed this much in her entire life, but he just had a way of making her swoon like a lovesick schoolgirl with the simplest of things, and she could admit that she enjoyed this feeling…a lot. 

Kal quickly gripped her chin between two of his fingers before he slowly turned her face back towards him, his aquamarine eyes meshing with her hazel ones, as the hand still resting on her waist, squeezed even tighter. “Don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?” 

“Don’t hide from me.” He glanced down to her soft, plush lips, wanting nothing more than to do the one thing he has only dreamed of doing, and without hesitating, he lowered his head down towards hers before his lips met hers, softly, as one of his hands rested on the side of her face, just enjoying all of the things she was making him feel right now. 

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when he just kissed her, and even though she had told herself that she wouldn’t make this easy for him, she couldn’t help admitting that this is exactly what they’ve been waiting for. 

This was their perfect moment. 

Without further contemplation, she melted into his chest, as she responded to his sweet and passionate kiss, and couldn’t stop herself from gripping his shirt in her hands, effectively pulling him even closer to her, loving every single thing he was making her feel inside. 

When he finally pulled away from her, he ran a single finger down her cheek before tilting his head to one side, slightly. “That was better than I could have ever imagined.”

As soon as he started leaning closer to her, intending to kiss her again, her walls went flying right back up, and she rested her hands on his chest, stopping him from coming any closer to her. “Kal, wait…” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s just that I don’t think we should do this.” 

“And why the hell not?” 

She remained silent. 

Honestly, she didn’t understand why she was fighting this—fighting them so hard. On one hand, she knew that she liked him, actually, she was completely and utterly taken by this one man, but on the other, she was terrified that he was going to wake up one morning and realize that she wasn’t what he wanted anymore. 

It has happened before, so what was stopping it from happening again? 

She didn’t want to stop seeing him—spending time with him—getting to know him, but she would be absolutely devastated if he left her, and leaving this place with a broken heart was the last thing she wanted to do. 

The only thing she wanted to do was enjoy every single thing that was happening between them, but how could she do that when she was scared that this was all going to end in heartbreak? 

Kal waited quite impatiently for a response from her, but when he didn’t receive one, he grabbed both of her hands with his before pulling her closer to his body, as he caressed the top of her hands with his thumbs. “Why are you fighting this so much? I know you want this just as much as I do.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” 

“I can tell from the way you look at me whether it be when we’re drinking, dancing or even just talking.” He moved even closer to her until his chest was lightly touching hers. “I can feel it every single time we touch each other.” He released her hands, and traced his fingers down her arms until they were resting on her waist. “I can sense it whenever we’re this close to each other.” He squeezed her waist, softly in his hands before pulling her flush against his body. “I can hear it in your voice when you say my name.” He moved his face closer to hers until they were mere inches away from each other. “And more importantly, I felt it in the way you just kissed me.” 

Before she even had a chance to respond to him, his lips crashed against hers, claiming her completely, as his arms wrapped around her body, effectively closing the space between them, and there was a small part of herself that wanted to fight every single thing he was making her feel, but she couldn’t—wouldn’t because he was right about everything. 

She wanted him. 

She didn’t want to fight this anymore. 

She just wanted to feel. 

And that’s exactly what she intended on doing. 

Her lips moved with his, responding to his powerful kiss before she flung her arms around his head, her fingers tangling themselves around his dark ebony locks, as she lost herself in his kisses—in him, and in that moment, she knew that this was the best place to be. 

He would always make her feel like this. 

Kal grinned against her lips, loving the way she responded to him with fervor before he quickly turned them around, and backed her up until he had her pressed up against a large tree next to the waterfall. His lips moved over hers again and again, as his hands roamed over every single inch of her body until his fingers slipped underneath her thin tank top, causing a fiery reaction to stir in the pit of his stomach from the feel of her skin against his fingertips. 

Lois moaned, softly against his lips from every single thing he was stirring inside of her body before she tilted her head to one side, slightly, deepening their kiss. Her hands tightened around his head, effectively pulling him even closer to her, as she nibbled on his lower lip, softly, coaxing him to open up to her, and once he did, their tongues explored each other’s mouths before clashing together, magnificently. 

Kal was completely out of breath when he finally pulled away from her, which shouldn’t really be possible since he never ran out of breath, but this woman had the capability of ripping the air from his lungs just by looking at him, and he never, ever wanted this feeling to stop. 

He wanted it to last forever. 

A wide grin spread out across his face at the way she was gasping for breath, and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing down to her swollen lips before reconnecting his eyes onto hers. “So, mind telling me why we can’t do this?” 

Lois stared deeply into those beautiful eyes of his, and knew that she couldn’t hide what she was feeling anymore, hell, they had both just proven how bad they wanted this—how bad they wanted each other. 

But…

She was still terrified of him leaving her just like everyone else did, and she couldn’t continue down this road with him unless she knew that he wouldn’t break her heart. 

“I need you to promise me that you won’t wake up one morning and realize that I’m not what you want anymore, Kal. Promise me that you’re not going to break my heart.” 

He pulled away from her, slightly, but kept his hands on her body. 

That was definitely not the answer he was expecting. 

“I would never do that to you, Jo. Have you learned nothing in the few days we’ve spent with each other? You are literally the only person I think about, dream about, and you are the only person that I want. It’s always going to be you.” 

Her heart literally melted from his heartfelt words, and even though she wanted nothing more than just to kiss him again, she wanted—needed to hear him say the words. “Promise me, Kal.” 

“I promise, Jo. I’m never going to break your heart.” He smiled, softly at her before resting his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. “I could never break your heart cause that would mean breaking my own heart at the same time. You’re stuck with me for always and—”

“And forever?” She interrupted him, questioningly. 

“For always and forever,” he whispered against her lips before leaning forward, and kissing her again. 

It was soft. 

It was sweet. 

It was passionate. 

And it was filled with all the longing—all the desires they have felt from the moment they met. 

A few minutes later, Lois pushed him away from her, which had him frowning at her before attempting to pull her back into his arms, but she swatted his hands away every single time he reached for her, as she backed away from him with a smirk slowly spreading out across her face. “If you want another kiss you’ll have to catch me.” 

Kal grinned from ear to ear, as he watched her take off running towards the pathway towards the field, and allowed her to get a good ten second head start before he chased after her, using a tad bit of his super speed just so he could have her inside of his embrace again. 

When he finally caught her in the middle of the large field, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground, slightly, as he twirled and swirled her around in circles over and over again. “Gotcha!” 

Lois giggled, loudly, her hands immediately resting over his, as her head tipped backwards from their antics, but honestly she was enjoying the mere fact that she could have this much fun with one man. 

They might not know each other very well, but he was absolutely everything to her, and she was going to do everything in her power just to keep him in her life. 

“Kal! Put me down!” 

“You want down?” 

“Yes.” 

He slowly set her back down onto the ground, not removing his hands from around her body before whispering in her ear, “I win, so where is my prize? Or are you going to run away from me again?” 

She slowly turned around in his arms, loving the way he pulled her flush against his chest once again, and wrapped her hands around his head, her fingers trailing through his soft locks before she whispered against his lips, “I’m never running away from you ever again.” 

“Good,” he breathed out before kissing her, passionately. 

When they pulled away from each other almost simultaneously, he rested his forehead against hers, softly, and stared deeply into her hazel eyes. “You’re finally mine.” 

“And you’re finally mine,” she told him with a wide grin gracing her lips. 

“For always and forever,” they spoke, simultaneously before leaning closer to each other, intending to seal that promise with a kiss, and as soon as their lips met—as soon as their arms wrapped around each other—as soon as their hearts, minds and souls became one they just knew that everything was going to be okay. 

Nothing was going to tear them apart. 

They were together. 

And nothing—nothing was going to ruin the complete and utter happiness they were feeling. 

Or so they thought. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much shorter chapter compared to my others, but I wanted this chapter to focus on just Kal and Lois. 
> 
> They had shared their first kiss, and this is only the beginning for them, but before they can move any further they must deal with the person who interrupted them. I’m sure you can figure out who that is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter five.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois gets the shock of her life.

Pete was making his way through a vast open field, as his mind was consumed with nothing other than thoughts of his lost and broken best friend. Ever since he walked out of that pretentious club, he has been walking around the city just thinking and perfecting his plan to bring his best friend home until he ended up at this beautiful field.

It was quite magnificent, he thought to himself, but it wasn’t why he was here.

He was here to find his best friend and bring him home.

And that’s exactly what he intended on doing.

Tomorrow would be the day he would find him.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t make this too difficult for him. His family, his friends, hell, even he needed him back in their lives, and he would do everything in his power to bring him back.

It was inevitable.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a woman laughing, loudly before he glanced over towards the beautiful sound to find her running towards the center of the field from some pathway hidden by trees and bushes, and he couldn’t stop himself from roaming his eyes up and down her entire body.

She was beautiful.

She had an amazing laugh.

And he had a feeling that whoever was causing her to run and laugh was the luckiest man in the world.

That sentiment quickly transformed into complete and utter shock when he watched the one person he has been looking for all night long rush out of the same pathway she had emerged from before he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground a few inches, as he twirled her around in circles over and over again.

He was too speechless to even speak, so instead, he just listened to them…

Lois giggled, loudly, her hands immediately resting over his, as her head tipped backwards from their antics. “Kal! Put me down!”

“You want down?”

“Yes!”

Kal slowly placed her back on the ground, not removing his arms from around her body before whispering something Pete couldn’t hear into her ear, which obviously made her extremely happy because she slowly turned around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him, but once again he couldn’t hear what they were whispering to each other.

Pete moved a little closer to them, his complete attention focused on the couple standing directly in front of him, and was rendered completely and utterly speechless from the way they kissed each other. It was something he had never, ever seen from his best friend, but their next words to each other shocked him even more…

Kal rested his forehead against hers. “You’re finally mine.”

Lois grinned, widely at him. “And you’re finally mine.”

“For always and forever,” they spoke, simultaneously before kissing once again.

Pete was in complete shock from what he had just heard and what he had just witnessed, not because it wasn’t normal to see a couple behaving this way with each other, but because it was his best friend that was behaving this way, and he was acting like he had known this woman for years—like he has been in love with this woman for years.

What the hell was going on?

He didn’t know, but he did know that his best friend was acting like a completely different person. He knew what he was normally like and he also knew what he was like with Red Kryptonite rushing through his veins, but the way he was behaving right now was like a mix of the two. He was being his normal sweet self, but he was also being more assertive with her, so was this really him? Or was the ring causing all of this?

It was merely impossible to tell, but even though it was more than just nice seeing him behaving so much happier and carefree, he knew that he came to the city for a reason, and nothing was going to stop him from bringing him home where he belongs.

Not even the fact that his best friend was happy would stop him.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

Kal groaned quite loudly and miserably when he heard the familiar voice of someone he didn’t want to see right now or at all for that matter echoing from directly behind him, not only because he had just interrupted a very amazing and intense moment between him and the beautiful woman in his arms, but also because he didn’t want anything to do with his old life, and he was going to make sure that he understood that.

There was absolutely nothing that was going to tear him away from his new life, and especially not from the woman he had literally just promised that he would never, ever leave.

And he intended on keeping that promise.

“This is not happening,” he whispered, as he rested his forehead against her own.

Lois frowned at him before attempting to glance over at the man, who had interrupted them, but couldn’t see him clearly or at all since the handsome man standing in front of her was blocking him from her sight, and even though this was the last thing she expected to happen tonight, especially after everything they’ve promised to each other, it was quite obvious that he knew this man.

And it didn’t seem like this was going to be a positive reunion.

Who was he? What did him being here mean? Was this man someone from his past—the very past he refuses to talk about? Did this mean that he was going to leave the city? Did this mean that he was going to leave her?

That thought alone caused her heart to clench in an unimaginable pain like someone had just stabbed her with a knife before she quickly pushed every single one of those feelings away, knowing that he wouldn’t do that to her, especially not after promising that he would never, ever do something like that to her.

“Kal? What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, love. Just stay behind me, okay?” When she nodded at him, he smiled, softly at her, mentally telling her that everything was going to be okay before he slowly turned around towards his old friend. “I guess I should have known that you would be the one to find me, but I am curious to the reason why the old man isn’t here himself. I mean, why would he send you of all people?”

Pete sighed, heavily at him, as he shook his head from side to side from his careless and cocky words. “Your father didn’t send me. I’m the one that decided to find you after you decided that it was better to put on that stupid ring and leave your family, and now that I have, we can leave.”

Kal quirked a brow at him. “Your joking, right? I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Except that you are.”

“I’m not leaving with you or with anyone, actually, I think I’ll remain living this new life in this very city instead of on that useless farm. I mean, did you all actually believe that I would remain living in secret for the rest of my life? This is my new life, and I’m not leaving anytime soon, so you can leave…alone.”

Pete sighed even heavier from his words. “This isn’t you talking. It’s the ring.”

Kal lifted his hand with the red ring on his finger into the air, and waved it around in front of him before smirking over at him. “You mean this?”

He nodded. “Just take it off and come home.”

“Yeah. That’s not happening.” He moved a little closer to him, his expression growing darker and darker by the second. “I think your forgetting a very pertinent fact about this ring. You see, the first time around I just thought that it was some dumb class ring that was way too expensive, and it did teach me a lot of things about myself. You know, what I want and what I don’t want, but this time, I made the decision to put this on, even knowing what it could do to me, and I’ve got to say that the rush I felt the first time around doesn’t even compare to what it makes me feel now.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Except that I do, so how about you go back home and tell everyone to forget about me. I won’t be coming back…ever.”

Pete stared at him for the longest time, not able to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth right now. It was like the ring had completely changed him, but he knew that wasn’t true. He had seen a sliver of his best friend when he was chasing, teasing and flirting with the beautiful woman standing next to him, so he couldn’t be all the way gone, but how the hell was he going to convince him to come home when it was quite obvious that that was the last thing he wanted to do?

He smiled, internally when a particular thought occurred to him, and even though it was highly doubtful that this would work, he was going to try everything to convince him to come home before he had to use force. He didn’t want to hurt him, but if that’s what it came down to then he wouldn’t have a choice.

His best friend was coming back with him tonight whether he liked it or not.

“Do you realize what your actions have done to the people closest to you?” When he just stared at him, blankly, he pressed further, hoping against all hope that this would work, “Let’s start with me, your best friend. I’ve been there through everything from when we were just little kids playing basketball with my brothers to when you finally chose to be honest with me. When I realized that I was too late to stop you from doing something you would regret, I made the decision to find and bring you home as soon as possible.”

Kal rolled his eyes at him, not taking the bait. “Well, sorry you made the drive out here, but I’m not leaving with you, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

Yeah, he thought to himself, we’ll see about that.

“Next we have our blonde, spunky, bright-eyed best friend. You remember her, right? She has been an absolute wreck ever since you left. It was bad enough that you broke her heart when you snuck behind her back and lied straight to her face, but then you left before fixing your relationship with her.”

“What relationship? I don’t have any relationships except for the ones I have now. I severed all those ties the second I decided to put this ring on. It’s been over one week, and I have to be honest. I’ve never felt this happy in my entire life.”

“That’s the red meteor rock talking.” He took a few steps towards him. “What about your parents? Your mother just lost her child, and then she lost you. And your father doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, he wants to be there for your mother, but on the other, he wants to find you and bring you home where you belong.”

“Yeah right,” he scoffed, loudly before glaring over at him. “I bet they are happier now that I’m gone. I’ve always been a disgrace to them, hell, they aren’t even my real parents. I’m just the poor, helpless child they found in a damn cornfield!”

“You don’t mean that. You know that your parents love you—”

“I don’t have parents!” He interrupted him before taking several intimidating steps towards him. “My real parents died a long time ago or did you forget about that?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten, but—”

“Then just give up already cause nothing you have to say is gonna change my mind,” he interrupted him once again. “I’m staying here whether you like it or not.”

Pete sighed, heavily at him. It was quite obvious that he needed to find something—anything that would convince him, and there was only one person he knew that could get him to come back.

Lana Lang.

He glanced over at the woman standing next to him, who was just glancing between the two of them, not really understanding what was going on, and even though he hated that he had to say these words out loud since it really did seem like she cared for him, it needed to be done.

He would do everything in his power to bring his best friend home.

“What about Lana? You know, your girlfriend? The one you left heartbroken on your porch step?”

Kal’ face darkened, immensely from those words, but he refused to take the bait.

Nothing was going to change his mind.

Lois, who has been listening to their very, very confusing conversation, felt like someone had just ripped out her heart and crushed it in their hands from everything she was learning. Not only did the man she was slowly falling for have some major home problems just like herself, but he also had someone waiting for him at home.

He had a girlfriend.

If that was the truth, then why was he spending his time with her? Why did he try so hard to get her attention? Why did he tease and flirt with her every single time he opened his mouth? Why has he kissed her more than once? Why was he showing her all these different sides to himself? Was this all a game to him?

She didn’t know, and she honestly wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

“This seems like a private conversation, so I’m just gonna leave you two alone…” she trailed off, as she started to turn away from whatever the hell was happening between these two men, but before she could make it two steps, Kal grabbed her hand, tightly, and twirled her dab smack into his chest, while his other hand gripped onto her waist, making sure that she couldn’t escape from him.

He didn’t want her to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“It’s obvious that you two have some major issues that need to be dealt with, and…” she trailed off, as she attempted finding the right words to say to him before she locked her emotion-filled eyes onto his, which had both concern and anger lingering in them. “And I think I’ve heard enough.”

Kal immediately noticed the pain that was lingering in those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, and for the first time since he put this ring on, he felt a very familiar pang in his chest from the sight of her like this—from the feeling that erupted inside of him when she was looking at him like that.

She wasn’t mad.

She wasn’t angry.

She wasn’t upset.

She was heartbroken.

And that was the last thing he ever wanted to make her feel, especially since he had promised her not even ten minutes ago that he would never, ever do that to her, but no matter what, he was going to make her understand this situation.

He didn’t want Lana.

He didn’t want any other woman.

He only wanted her, and he was going to make sure that she understood that.

The hand that was wrapped around her own slowly trailed up her body until it was resting on the side of her face before he rested his forehead against hers, gingerly, as his eyes burned into hers like he was looking straight through her soul. “Don’t leave, Jo. Please don’t leave. I know that you are probably feeling very, very confused right now, and I promise I will tell you everything you want to know, but the only thing that really matters right now is you. I don’t want some girl I used to fancy over. I don’t want someone new. I only want you.”

He pulled away from her, slightly, but his eyes never left hers. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Kal,” she responded without any hesitation. “I trust you more than anything.”

“Good,” he said with a soft smile gracing his lips before he returned his attention back towards his old friend. “What were you saying about Lana? Oh right. It doesn’t matter cause I’m not leaving this city for her, for you or for anyone else. I won’t be leaving this new life anytime soon, and I’m definitely not leaving her. I’m not leaving Jo.”

He took another intimidating step closer to him. “Did she even tell you what happened before I slipped this little red ring on? I didn’t just leave. I broke up with her. As soon as I put this ring on, I could see the truth that I’ve been ignoring. She wasn’t the one for me, hell, I couldn’t even be completely honest with her. How could I possibly stay with someone when I don’t even trust them with the most important thing about me?”

Pete stared at him for the longest time, not able to believe the things he was saying, especially since he had spent most of his childhood yearning after that one woman before he glanced over at the woman standing next to him, and knew that what he was about to do was going to ruin whatever was happening between them, but he would do whatever it took to make him realize that he was needed back at home.

Not here in this city.

“Do you trust her?”

Kal glanced over at the beautiful woman standing next to him before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, protectively, and smiled to himself when she instinctively wrapped her own arms around his waist and stomach. “I trust her explicitly.”

“So, if you trust her that much then that means she knows everything about you, right?”

Kal glared, heatedly at him, as he tightened his arm even more around her when he felt her entire body tense from his words, not wanting her to walk away from him again.

This was definitely not how he expected this night to go.

He had envisioned them spending the entire night together just like they’ve been doing for the past few night, and he also envisioned himself waking up with her the next morning cause there was no way in hell he was going to allow her to be anywhere except with him after everything they had confessed to each other tonight, but it was quite obvious that neither of those things would be happening.

She had promised him that she would never, ever run away from him again, but would that change once she knew everything?

He didn’t know, but he did know one thing for an absolute fact…if he was going to tell anyone his secret it would be her.

It would always be her.

“It doesn’t matter what she knows or what she doesn’t know. She makes me feel like I can do anything and everything I could ever imagine. She makes me feel carefree and even a little wild sometimes. She makes me happy. You couldn’t possibly understand what it feels like when I’m with her, but your right. She doesn’t know anything…yet.”

Pete rose a brow from his words. “Does that mean you’re going to tell her?”

“I’ll tell her anything and everything she wants to know cause unlike you, my parents and even Lana I know that she is going to accept me without any hesitation.”

“And we didn’t accept you without hesitation?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question? Do you remember the way you reacted when I told you the truth?”

He sighed, heavily at that, knowing that he had a point, but he had thought they moved past all that.

Obviously, that wasn’t the case.

“And what about your parents?”

“It doesn’t matter what they think.” He tightened his arm around her even more, effectively pulling her into his side, tightly. “The only thing that matters is her.”

Pete was completely and utterly surprised, not only from the words that were coming out of his mouth, but also from the way he was behaving around her. Firstly, he had witnessed quite an intense and romantic moment between the two of them before he even opened his mouth. Secondly, he had watched his best friend do everything in his power to convince her to stay by his side when she attempted walking away from them, and now—now he was making it perfectly clear what he felt for this one woman.

And it wasn’t just some temporary fling.

It was real for him, and it was probably real for her too.

There was a small part of himself that had hoped bringing up Lana, the woman he had spent years yearning over would make him realize that he needed to come home, but obviously that wasn’t going to work, and it was all because of this one woman.

Why was she so important to him?

He didn’t know, but he needed to find a way to convince him, not only because it was the only way he was leaving this field, but also because he really, really didn’t want to hurt him just to bring him home.

“Just come home. Your parents need you. Your friends need you. I need you.”

Kal let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but I’m not coming home. My home is here in the city, and if you ever try something like this again, I will make sure than none of you will ever find me again.”

“Is this really what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” He slowly reached into his jacket pocket, his hand wrapping around the lead box, and took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to change everything between them as soon as the effects of the Red Kryptonite left his body.

He would probably hate him after this, especially since he would be forcing him to leave this city—leave the woman he clearly had strong feelings for.

But…

This was the only way.

“I’m sorry about this.” He quickly pulled the box out of his pocket, opened the lid, and revealed the Green Kryptonite before holding it out towards him.

As soon as he opened the lid to the lead box, Kal felt intense pain course throughout his entire body before he wrapped his arms around his stomach like that would stop the pain from eating him alive, and collapsed down onto his back, not able to stand the pain he was feeling right now. “P-P-Pete, w-wh-wha-what are you doing?”

“What I have to.”

“KAL!” Lois screamed out, as she dropped down onto the ground directly next to him, and placed her hands on his chest, while her eyes searched for some kind of injury, even though she knew that he hadn’t been hurt by this man or anything physical.

He had just dropped down to the ground, unexpectedly, which only confused her ten times more than she already way. Firstly, she had learned that he had a very, very complicated past with his family. Then, she learned that he was keeping something from her—something that he admitted to wanting to confess to her, and now he was screaming in pain when there wasn’t a single mark on his body.

What the hell was going on?

She didn’t know, but even though she wanted all the answers to her questions, she knew that his wellbeing was the most important thing right now.

It was the only thing that mattered.

“Kal! Kal! What is it? What’s wrong?”

Kal stared directly into her eyes, and stammered out, “J-J-Jo, it’s the-the meteor rock…”

Lois quickly glanced over at the box he was holding before standing up, and stepping directly in front of the man she felt determined to protect with a glare set in place, as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Give me the rock.”

Pete ignored her words completely, and started walking closer to him, not allowing the likes of this woman to stop him from doing what needed to be done, but as soon as he was close enough to them, she kicked out her leg towards his hands, effectively kicking the lead box and meteor rock out of his hands.

He stared at her, bewilderingly for a few seconds, not able to believe she had actually just done that before he quickly picked up the lead box and meteor rock again. “Are you crazy? Do you even know what you’re doing? You think you know him? You don’t. I’ve known him most of my life, and this person that you’ve been spending time with isn’t my best friend. He doesn’t drink, he doesn’t pick up random women, and he certainly doesn’t refuse to stay away from his family when they need him the most. I’m gonna fix that.”

When he took another step towards them, she stood even more protectively in front of him. “You’re not going anywhere near him.”

“It’s Jo, right?” At her nod, he continued, “I’m going to make this very easy for you. This Kal character you’re so determined to protect has been lying to you from the moment he met you. You don’t know about his past. You don’t know about his problems, hell, you don’t even know his real name, so please don’t make this any harder on me. I’m gonna bring him home where he belongs.”

Lois glanced down at Kal from his words like she was looking for the truth in those eyes of hers, and what she saw staring back at her tilted her world on its axis.

It was as clear as day.

Everything he had told her was true.

There had always been a part of herself that knew he was lying to her, but she saw something else lingering in those aquamarine eyes of his…complete and utter sincerity.

He might not be telling her everything about himself just like she hasn’t told him everything about herself, but he was being honest when he told her that he wanted her and only her. She could hear it in his voice when he told her the first time around. She could see it in his eyes right now, and that was all that mattered.

She quickly spun around back towards him, intending to make him understand that he wouldn’t be doing anything to him, but before she knew what was happening, he quickly pushed her away from them, causing her to fall down to the ground, hard.

“I’m really sorry, but there’s nothing you can say or do that is going to stop this from happening.”

“Jo!” Kal yelled out before growling low in his throat from the mere sight of his old friend pushing the woman he cared for very deeply, and attempted getting up off the ground to help her—to stop him from touching her even more, but every single time he moved his body the pain surged throughout his entire body.

And it only made him feel helpless.

He hated that feeling more than anything.

“D-do-don-don’t touch her!”

Pete quickly turned his back to her from his words, and moved closer to his friend before crouching down next to him, as he placed the Green Kryptonite on his chest, causing him to groan in pain, loudly. “You really do care about her, don’t you?”

Kal just glared at him.

“I’m not gonna hurt her, and I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already am, but I don’t have another choice. I made a promise not only to your parents, but to myself as well. I’m sorry, but this is the only way.”

He looked up at him, pleadingly, not wanting to beg him to not do this, but he would do anything to get out of this situation, and to make sure that the woman he had literally just made his was okay. “P-P-Pete, please-please don’t do this. You don’t under-understand. It isn’t going to change anything. Please-please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, heartbreakingly before he grabbed his hand, placed it on the ground, and rose the lead box into the air, intending to slam it down onto the ring, knowing that as soon as the red meteor rock was gone he would get his best friend back.

Lois quickly blinked away the whiplash she was feeling from being pushed down to the ground so fast and so hard before her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she watched this man attempt to destroy the ring on his finger.

Honestly, she didn’t understand what destroying the ring on his finger was going to accomplish, but if that was the only thing keeping him here with her then there was no way in hell, she was allowing him to destroy it.

She wouldn’t lose him just after finally making him hers.

“No!” She screamed out, as she quickly stood up, completely ignoring the dizziness she was experiencing from standing up so fast, rushed towards them, and when he was seconds away from destroying the ring on his hand, she pushed him with all of her might, causing him to fall flat on his back, dropping the lead box and meteor rock in the process.

She stood directly in front of him again, and glared down at him. “Like I said, you’re not touching him.”

Pete laid there stunned for a few seconds, not able to believe that this woman was this resilient—this strong-minded—this determined before he slowly stood back up, and brushed the dirt off his clothes, as he stared at her, bewilderingly. “You’re a feisty one. That’s for sure. I can see why he likes you so much, but would you like him the way you do now if you met the real him? I’ve known him for years, and you are definitely not the type of woman he goes after, but even though we don’t know each other I can tell that you would be really good for him in the long run. Unfortunately, he isn’t staying here. He has a family that needs him. Are you really going to stand in the way of me reuniting a son with his father and mother?”

Lois stood there completely and utterly speechless from his words, which was very, very uncommon for her, but for the first time since she laid her eyes on this man, she understood him, and she respected what he was attempting to do.

But…

He was going about it the wrong way, and there was no way in hell she was allowing him to take him away from her.

“It’s Pete, right?” When he nodded, she took a small step towards him before continuing, “We all have a family, Pete. You have a family. Kal has a family. I have a family. But you probably have a great life. We don’t. I might not know what caused him to run away from home, but I do know that we both need this. I’m not dumb, simple minded or naïve. This isn’t going to last forever. My father or his family will find us. I’m betting more so on my father, but I don’t care. I intend to spend as much of my time with him, and I know he wants the same thing, so why can’t you just respect that he needs some time away from home?”

Pete sighed, heavily at the woman standing in front of him, not because he was growing irritated with her, but because she had proved several points, including the fact that this was something they both wanted, and even though he could understand that she was attempting to convince him to leave them alone, he couldn’t—wouldn’t do that.

He made a promise and he intended on keeping that promise.

“Look, I understand what your trying to do, hell, I even understand why you two were drawn to each other. Your both lost in your own way, but I’m sorry. I can’t let him stay here with you when his family-his friends are waiting for him back home. I hope you understand.”

“I understand perfectly clear.” She glanced over her shoulder towards Kal, who was staring up at her with questioning eyes like he wasn’t sure what she was going to do, as his face was contorted in pain, and it broke her heart to see him like this, but it also gave her the incentive to do what was right before she turned back around towards him with a steely resolve. “But if you want him your gonna have to go through me.”

What was with this woman? He questioned himself before taking a tentative step towards her, immediately noticing the way she stepped closer to his best friend like she was trying to protect him.

She definitely wasn’t one to give up very easily, which was a very good quality to have, but in this moment, it was beginning to get really irritating.

He wanted—needed to bring his best friend home, and no matter what this woman did or said, he wouldn’t be leaving without him.

“I’m really sorry about this.”

Kal saw red, as he watched his old friend attempting to put his hands on the woman, who had surprised and shocked him in the past several minutes, to push her away from him—to stop her from protecting him—to finish what he came here to do before he attempted pushing down all the agonizing pain he was feeling right now, knowing that he needed to do something or else he would lose the one thing he has been relishing in since the moment he met her…the complete and utter happiness he was feeling.

Not only from the Red Kryptonite ring on his finger, but also from the woman, who was doing everything she possibly could to make sure that nothing happened to him.

She was one in a million, he thought to himself, as he very slowly wrapped his hand around the Green Kryptonite on his chest, causing an unimaginable amount of pain to surge throughout his entire hand, while his veins burned bright green, but quickly breathed in through his nose, knowing that he had to endure a little more pain to get both of them out of this situation, and focused his vision on the meteor rock before red beams shot out of his eyes, effectively burning the rock until it exploded into millions of pieces.

Both Lois and Pete immediately stopped what they were doing when the meteor rock exploded before glancing over at him with two completely different facial expressions plastered across their faces.

Pete was surprised to say the least.

In all the time he has known about his abilities—about his weakness, he has never, ever been strong enough to fight the pain he was feeling or have the strength to even use his abilities as a way of getting away from the Green Kryptonite, but for some reason he had found the will power within himself to do it.

How was that even possible? He questioned himself before glancing over at the woman, who was staring at him, questioningly, and instantly knew the answer to his question.

It was her.

His best friend was able to do all of those things just in the name of protecting her—of staying with her.

Lois, on the other hand, was in complete and utter shock from what had just happened. Not only did he fight off whatever pain he was feeling from that meteor rock, but he had also destroyed it in the blink of an eye.

How the hell did he do that?

She didn’t know, actually, there were a lot of things she didn’t know or even understand about him, especially after tonight, but honestly, she didn’t really care.

The only thing that mattered was that he was okay.

As soon as the pain evaporated from his body, he quickly stood up, sped over to them using a tad bit of his superspeed, and grabbed her arm, tightly before pulling her away from him, making sure that she was standing directly next to him and away from his old friend. “Don’t ever touch her again!”

Pete stared at him, incredulously, not able to believe what had just happened. Not only did he destroyed his only way of forcing him to come back home with him, but he also had openly revealed more than one of his abilities to her.

Was he being sincere when he told him that he would tell her everything?

He didn’t know, but he couldn’t give up.

Not yet.

“Just come back with me!” He took a few steps towards them. “You might think that your doing the right thing by staying away, but your only making things worse. Your parents need you. Your friends need you. I need you.”

“I’m done with that life.”

“You don’t mean that.” He sighed, heavily at him before slowly reaching his hand out towards him. “Your family needs you, and I know you need them too. Just come back home—”

His words died in his throat when Kal grabbed his arm as soon as he was seconds away from touching him, and squeezed a little harder than necessary, but not hard enough to break any bones before pushing him away from them, causing him to fly several feet away from them.

“First of all, don’t touch me, and second of all, I’m not leaving with you or anyone else. Is that understood? You tried, but it didn’t work. I’m staying here. Jo is staying here, and there is nothing you can do or say that will make me want to come back.”

Pete quickly stood up, feeling more than a little defeated at the mere fact that every single one of his attempts at bringing him home had been demolished in the blink of an eye, and it was all because of this one woman. He didn’t want to come home because of her—because he wanted to spend time with her—because he wanted to be with her.

Even though he understood that they cared about each other very much, that didn’t mean he was just going to walk away without making him understand that he was going to regret this decision one day.

“You’re making a terrible mistake.” He took a few cautious steps towards him. “I can tell that you care about her, hell, the only reason your fighting this so hard is so you can be with her, but she had a point. It isn’t going to last. She will either be taken away from you by her father or you will realize that you need to go back home to your family, your friends, and your girl.”

Lois felt that familiar feeling of jealousy swirl throughout every single part of her body from the second mention of him having another woman waiting for him back home, but quickly pushed it down to the deepest part of herself, knowing that he would be completely honest with her when they were finally alone, especially after everything they have been through in one night and everything she has learned about him.

More like things she didn’t understand, she thought to herself.

Kal growled, angrily at him before he wrapped his larger hand around her smaller one, possessively. “Your wrong, Pete. This woman is everything Lana isn’t. She is beautiful, bright, strong-minded, and she makes me feel things I’ve never felt in my entire life. I’m not leaving her, and she’s not leaving me.”

Pete sighed, softly, as he stared at his best friend, who didn’t seem to be so lost anymore, actually, it was like he had found himself, and it was all because of this one feisty, opinionated woman. “Is this what you really want?”

“Yes,” they spoke, simultaneously.

“Fine. I’ll leave, but just know that your family and friends will all be waiting for you when you decide to come back home.” He glanced between the two of them for a few seconds before turning away from them, and as he was walking back towards his truck, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering how he was going to tell Martha and Jonathan that not only did his plan not work, but also that he wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon, especially since he was determined to stay with a woman, who was definitely one hell of a firecracker.

This was going to break their hearts even more, he thought to himself.

As soon as he disappeared from their sights, Lois quickly turned around, and rushed towards him until they were standing mere inches away from each other, while her eyes roamed over every single inch of his body like she was expecting him to be hurt, especially since not even five minutes ago he was in agonizing pain from a rock of all things. “Kal, are you okay?”

Kal smiled, softly at her. “I’m fine, Jo.”

She stared, intensely into his eyes for several seconds like she was reading him—like she attempting to figure out if he was being honest with her or not before she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him, tightly, which caught him off guard, slightly since it was the last thing he expected after everything that had just happened and everything that had been revealed to her.

Didn’t she have questions? Wasn’t she confused? What was going through that head of hers?

He didn’t know, but he did know that he was glad that it was all over.

He was still here.

She was still here.

And he intended to keep it that way…forever.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her soft voice reverberating off his chest. “I was so scared that he was going to hurt you.”

He quickly tightened one of his arms around her body from her heartfelt words, as his other hand gently glided across her shoulders down to her lower back, comfortingly over and over again before he whispered in her ear, “You have no reason to worry, Jo. He wouldn’t have hurt me and no one else will either, besides I had you here to protect me.”

She slowly pulled away from him before staring deeply into his beautiful aquamarine eyes. “I know I shouldn’t feel this way this soon, but I don’t want to lose you, Kal.”

Kal was rendered speechless for a few seconds from her words since she was showing him so much emotion right now. Normally, he would run away from any type of emotion, but ever since he met her it was like he wanted to let those emotions inside of himself and he wanted her to show him the softer side to herself.

But…

The mere sight of her fearing for his wellbeing stirred something he wasn’t familiar with in the pit of his stomach—something he didn’t like, and he never, ever wanted her to feel like this again.

He only wanted to feel happiness with her.

Not fear.

Not sadness.

And definitely not anger.

He only wanted her to feel complete and utter happiness.

His aquamarine eyes locked onto her hazel ones, intensely, as he rested his forehead against hers with a soft smile gracing his lips. “You’re never going to lose me, Jo.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He pulled away from her, slightly before staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time all over again, and tilted his head to one side, questioningly. “You protected me.”

Lois smiled, softly at that. It was obvious that he was quite surprised by what she had done, and it was even more obvious that no one has ever done something like that for him, but he would learn soon enough that once she cared for someone—once she loved someone, she would always do everything in her power to keep them safe.

And in that moment, she had wanted to protect him more than anything.

Would it always be like this with him? She questioned herself, and even though she knew she would probably never understand how she could feel this happy—this content—this safe with just one man, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the mere fact that she had been there for him when he needed her.

It was different from the way she defended her sister or even her father. It was like she would do everything in her power to make sure he wasn’t hurt, and she honestly never wanted that feeling to go away.

“Of course, I protected you, Kal. I meant it when I told you that I couldn’t lose you.” She smiled, softly at the way he was looking at her, but it quickly fell at the thought of everything that had caused her to feel like she needed to protect him.

He had been physically injured by a meteor rock.

He had destroyed that same rock.

He had moved from the ground to her side faster than she could blink.

He had pushed his friend at least five feet away from them.

It wasn’t the first time she had witnessed him doing something like this, hell, the first night they met he had forcefully pinned a guy to a wall, but it was different this time, and her being her wanted answers to all the questions rattling in her mind.

Would he tell her the truth?

“Kal? Can I ask you something?” At his nod, she pressed further, “I don’t mean to be a major buzz kill, but I’m feeling really, really confused about what just happened. I mean, I understand that you have some things you’d rather not tell me, and I’m also keeping things from you, but what the hell just happened? How were you hurt from just a meteor rock? How were you able to destroy it? How did you get over to me so fast? How are you so strong? How—”

Kal quickly pressed one of his fingers over her mouth, effectively stopping her from uttering another word before he slowly removed his finger from her lips, and smirked over at her. “I thought you only had one question?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders.

He smiled, softly at her inquisitive nature, but it quickly transformed into a concentrated gaze, as he thought of everything she had heard—everything she had seen, and all the questions that were consuming her little mind.

Under any other circumstance, he would have just came up with some random excuse to explain everything, but for some reason he wanted her to know everything. If she was anyone else, he probably wouldn’t have used so many of his abilities, but she was different—she was special, and for some reason he couldn’t understand he wasn’t concerned or even worried about her witnessing him doing something that shouldn’t be humanly possible.

Deep down inside was there a part of himself that wanted her to know everything?

He didn’t know, but he did know that he wouldn’t lie to her when she was questioning him like this. He wanted to know every single part of himself just like he wanted to know every single part of herself, and even though this could end very badly, especially if she rejected him, he wanted—needed her to know the truth.

“You have a lot of questions, Jo, and it’s completely understandable after everything that happened, but what would you say if I told you that I wasn’t like other men?”

“What do you mean?”

He stared at her for the longest time, as he attempted searching for the right words to say before he rested his hand on the side of her face, his thumb caressing her skin, softly. “Earlier, you mentioned that you shouldn’t feel this deeply for me this soon, and I agree with you cause I feel the same way. You confuse, excite and intrigue me all at the same time. What I’m about to tell you is something I never thought I would say out loud again, but I want you to know me completely.”

Her heart started beating inside of her chest like a jackhammer from his sweet and sincere words, and honestly, the fact that he was behaving this way after she had questioned him was scaring and exciting her at the same exact time.

He wanted her to know him completely, but was what he was seconds away from telling her going to complicate things between them?

She didn’t know, but she did know that she wanted to know everything about this one man just like she wanted him to know her completely.

“I want you to know me completely too, Kal.”

“I think this will be easier if I just show you instead of telling you.”

“Show me what?”

“The person I really am.” He quickly lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, causing her to yelp, slightly, as she wrapped her hands around his neck before he smirked at the confused expression, she was giving him. “Hold on tight, love.”

Kal quickly super sped them back to the clearing they had found, stopped long enough for her to take a look around at their new surroundings, then super jumped to the top of the waterfall, and stared out across the darkened skyline for a few seconds before glancing over at her with that smirk still plastered across his face, as he watched emotion after emotion cross over her beautiful face.

Lois was completely and utterly shocked, as she stared at the man currently holding her in his arms, not able to wrap her mind around what had just happened. One second they were standing in the middle of the field, then the next second they were in the middle of the quarry, and now they were on the top of the waterfall.

What the hell? She questioned herself, as her shocked hazel eyes locked onto his amused ones, while emotion after emotion consumed every single part of her being, but the most prominent one was complete and utter amazement.

Not only could he run extremely fast, but he could also jump really high.

What else was this man capable of?

“What the hell?”

“I’m not done yet.” He grinned down at her before locking his eyes onto the place he wanted to take her before tightening his arms around her body, and super jumped clear across the city, making both of them feel like they were flying until he landed on the balcony to his apartment.

The second he had jumped into the air, she had clung onto him for dear life, but refused to close her eyes, wanting—needing to see what was happening around her, and as soon as they had landed on the balcony, she continued glancing around her surroundings, not able to believe that this one man was able to do so many different things before she locked her eyes onto his with a confused expression slowly spreading out across her face.

“What are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kal has revealed himself to Lois. 
> 
> When planning out this story, I knew that she would find out his secret pretty early on, but I did struggle with finding the right way to do this, especially all the scenes between Lois and Pete, so hopefully it wasn’t too dreadful to read. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter six.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal is honest with Lois.

“What are you?” Lois asked, as she locked her confused hazel eyes onto his amused aquamarine ones.

Kal slowly lowered her back down to the ground, and took a few steps away from her, wanting to give her as much space as physically possible right now, especially since he wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to react to what he was moments away from telling her.

Would she accept him? Turn her back on him? Hate him? Be terrified of him?

He didn’t know, but he did know without a doubt that he wanted her to know this—wanted her to know him.

“I’m not from around here exactly…”

That only confused her even more. “What do you mean you’re not from around here?”

“I mean, that I’m not from around this city, this state, hell, even this solar system.” When she just continued staring at him, confusingly like he was speaking a foreign language, he sighed, heavily before pulling her towards the metal railing of his balcony, his chest pressing against her back, lightly, and grabbed one of her hands, as he pointed out the constellation he would look for every single time he stargazed. “Do you see the constellation that looks like a wolf?”

She nodded.

“Do you see how it only has one eye?” When she nodded again, he continued, “Well, I guess several years ago there used to be a bright star where the eye is supposed to be—”

“What happened to it?” She interrupted him.

“It was destroyed.”

“How was it destroyed?”

“A war of sorts,” he replied, not really wanting to delve too deep into that, especially since he was still learning more about what he was, what he could do, and where he came from.

Lois very slowly turned around, so she was facing him, and stared directly into his eyes, which were shining with something she couldn’t quite define. It was like he had dropped all of his facets, so now the only thing she could see staring back at her was complete and utter sincerity.

Maybe even a little vulnerability.

What the hell was going on?

“Kal, why are you telling me all of this?”

“I’m telling you this cause you wanted to know what I am and how I can do what I can.” He glanced back up at the constellation, staring at it for a few lingering seconds before he locked his eyes back onto hers, internally preparing himself to allow this woman to know every single part of himself, hoping against all hope that she wouldn’t reject him, turn her back on him or worse…be terrified of him.

The Red Kryptonite coursing through his veins made telling her—made being honest with her just a tad bit easier, but it still didn’t stop the slight fear from consuming every single fiber within his being from the mere fact that this could quite possibly end what they just started.

She would either accept him or she would be too terrified of him.

He was hoping for the former.

He took a deep breath, as he locked his eyes onto hers. “That’s where I’m from, Jo.”

Her eyes never wavered from his, as she allowed his words to sink into the deepest part of herself. She knew what he was attempting to tell her, hell, the truth was lingering in his eyes, and there was a small part of herself that believed him, not only from the fact that he had more than just one ability, but also from the fact that even before he revealed himself to her, somewhere deep down inside she had known that he was different—that he was special.

But…

She needed him to say it out loud.

She needed him to say the words.

“What are you trying to tell me, Kal?”

“I’m not from Earth, Jo. I’m from another planet.”

Lois stared at him for the longest time, unblinkingly, as her mind went into full overdrive from his words, and the truth behind his words—the truth that was literally staring her in the face tilted her entire world on its axis.

He wasn’t human.

He wasn’t from Earth.

He had these amazing abilities.

Normally, she would have laughed or even made fun of him for something as ridiculous as that since it just wasn’t possible, but she couldn’t—wouldn’t do that to him, not only because it would mean that she didn’t believe him, but also because this wouldn’t be the first time she met someone with a bigger calling—a better destiny.

And it probably wouldn’t be the last time either.

This was a crazy, crazy world they lived in, she thought to herself, as she continued to stare at the man, who surprised her every single moment they spent together, and there was a small part of herself that knew something like this should change things between them, mainly because he was capable of things she couldn’t even imagine, hell, the man could travel across town in less than one second, but surprisingly enough, it didn’t change a single thing for her, especially not the way she felt about him.

He was still the same cocky, arrogant, but incredibly handsome man she couldn’t get out of her head.

But…

She did have questions.

A lot of them.

“So? Your what? An alien?”

Kal cringed, slightly from the use of that word, not liking the way it sounded coming from her, but didn’t allow her to see the disdain he was feeling. “Well, I prefer the term intergalactic traveler, but in simpler terms yes.”

She rolled her eyes at that before walking back over towards the railing, her eyes staring up into the night sky for a few seconds before she sighed quite heavily, not only from the eventful night they’ve both had so far, but also from the bombshell he had literally just dropped on her, and she needed something—anything to take the edge off before she even attempted having this conversation with him. “I think I need a drink.”

“I might have something,” he quickly responded to her, as he opened the balcony door to his apartment, allowing her to walk inside, and shut the door directly behind him, wanting to be somewhere a little safer—a little less open when he let her all the way inside both his heart and mind.

“Where did you take me anyways?”

“This is my apartment.”

Lois stopped dead in her tracks from those words before she slowly turned around towards him with a smirk slowly spreading out across her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

A silent sigh of relief slipped past his closed lips when she teased him just like she normally did, and he was feeling more than a little grateful that that hadn’t changed between them. He didn’t want anything to change between them just because he wasn’t exactly normal.

Would the way she was looking at him change when she found out the whole truth?

He didn’t know, but he did know that if there was anyone in the world that he wanted to be completely and utterly honest with, it would be her.

“Well, I did plan on bringing you back here tonight, but I wasn’t expecting it to be under these circumstances.”

She just nodded at him before walking around his entire apartment, her eyes locking onto everything that he had inside until she found the mini bar, where she quickly poured and took a straight shot of whiskey, attempting to calm the nerves that were literally eating her alive right now.

Once she regained control of her composure, she slowly turned back around towards him with a curious gaze lingering in her hazel eyes. “Okay. Where do we start?”

“I guess that depends on what you want to know.”

“I want to know…everything.”

“In that case, you might want to take a seat.”

As soon as she was sitting comfortably on the couch, he slowly made his way over towards her, and sat down directly next to her, but made sure that they weren’t too close to each other, even though he just wanted to hold her—touch her—kiss her like they’ve done more than a few times tonight, knowing that he couldn’t do any of those things until she knew everything and until she accepted or rejected him.

He was hoping that it would be the former and not the latter.

He didn’t want to lose her now or ever for that matter.

“I guess I should just start at the beginning,” he started before taking a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing himself to open every single part of himself to the beautiful woman, who had changed everything he thought he wanted after only a couple of days. “When I was just a baby, my biological parents, Jor-El and Laura sent me here to Earth to protect me from the ultimate destruction of my home planet, Krypton—”

“Is your home really gone?” She interrupted him with a slight sadness lingering in her eyes.

“It’s been gone for years.” When he noticed the way her eyes saddened even more—the way her curious facial expression transformed into one of complete melancholy, he moved a little closer to her before wrapping one of his larger hands around her smaller one, and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. “But it’s okay, Jo. I don’t remember anything from what little time I did spend there. My home has always been Earth, and it always will be.”

She smiled, softly at that, loving that he had just made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t going anywhere—that he would always be here before pulling her feet up off the ground, and crossed them Indian style. “So? What happened after your parents sent you here?”

“When my spaceship arrived here three years later, it crashed through the atmosphere in a massive meteor shower, but I didn’t come alone. Remnants of my world came with me when it imploded.”

“Remnants of your home world?” She repeated with a frown slowly etching over her features.

He nodded. “The green meteor rock that you saw tonight.”

Her eyes widened, slightly, as that mixed feeling of fear and confusion she had felt when he crumpled down to the ground in agonizing pain washed over her again from just the mere mention of it. “So, that rock can hurt you? Is that the only thing that can hurt you?”

“That I’m aware of, but Jo, the green meteor rock doesn’t just hurt me. It could possibly kill me if I’m around it for an extended amount of time.” When he noticed the pure fear and worry cross over her features, he quickly grabbed both of her hands, and squeezed, softly, as he locked his eyes onto her. “But that’s never gonna happen, okay? I did promise always and forever, didn’t I? I’m never gonna break that promise.”

That brought a wide smile to her face before she pushed down all thoughts of something as simple as a rock harming him to the deepest part of herself, even though the mere idea of him getting hurt—of him dying—of him leaving her terrified her more than anything ever has. “What happened once you actually landed here?”

“When I landed here, I found a farming couple. They took me in, raised me, and they’ve protected my secret all of these years.” He tilted his head to one side, slightly, as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes like he was looking straight through her soul, causing her to blush, slightly. “I know you probably still have a lot of questions, but I need-want you to know that you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to tell.”

“You’ve never told anyone before?”

“My parents found out the moment they found me in that cornfield, and Pete, I was forced to tell him when he discovered my spaceship,” he informed her before moving just a little bit closer to her, his eyes boring into hers like it was impossible for him to look anywhere else. “But you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to be honest with, Jo.”

Lois smiled, softly at that, loving the fact that he wanted and needed her to know that she was in fact the first person he’s ever willingly been honest with, and it only caused her to be even more drawn to the man, who just kept surprising her every single moment they spent together. It wasn’t because he had these amazing abilities or because he was literally from out of this world. It was because he had chosen to be completely honest with her instead of feeding her some lie, and after what he had just revealed, she knew that this was something he has never, ever done with anyone.

This was the first time he trusted someone enough to be completely honest with them.

And she trusted him too.

“I’m glad you told me, Kal, but—”

“But you still have questions,” he interrupted her.

She nodded before shuffling a little closer to him. “I really only have one question. Well two, but they are connected.”

Kal rolled his eyes, slightly, but deep inside he was enjoying her very inquisitive nature—he was enjoying being completely and utterly honest with her—he was enjoying fully opening himself up to her, and he had a feeling that it would always be like this between them.

He would always feel like this with her.

“Just ask the question, Jo.”

“How many abilities do you have? I mean, I think I’ve seen at least two different ones. What else can you do?”

He nodded. “You’ve already seen the superspeed, superstrength and the fact that I can jump extremely far, but yes. I do have more abilities.”

“What are they?”

“The only other two I have are heat vision—”

“Heat vision?” She interrupted him before something that happened tonight—something she couldn’t explain came rushing to the forefront of her mind, causing a slight frown to take over her features. “Earlier, you destroyed the green meteor rock, and I couldn’t understand how it was possible. Is that how you destroyed it?”

He nodded again.

“How does that work exactly? I mean, does it just happen? Or do you have to focus to make it happen?”

“Yes and yes,” he answered her with an amused smile gracing his lips. “When I first gained the ability it would happen all of the time, and I couldn’t control it, but I didn’t understand how it worked just like with all my other abilities. Once I had it under control, it became easier and easier to activate it without all the growing pains.”

A concentrated expression took over her features, as she tilted her head to one side, slightly, her eyes gazing into his like that would help her understand how he could shoot heat from his eyes. “So tonight you just what? Blew up the meteor rock just by looking at it? You can shoot fire from your eyes?”

“Not fire per say,” he corrected her before giving her a soft smile. “It’s more like heat beams.”

“Show me.”

“What?” He questioned her with a slight frown.

“Show me how this heat vision works.”

Kal rose a brow at that, not really understanding why she wanted to see him using his heat vision, especially since she had already seen him use that one among a few others earlier tonight, but figured that she just wanted to know everything she possibly could about him, and he was honestly enjoying this bonding moment they were experiencing together.

And it was quite obvious that she was enjoying it too.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her when he thought of the perfect way to show her this particular ability before super speeding down to the closest flower market, grabbed a dozen red roses, and super sped back up to his apartment, where she was wandering around the living room, her hands running over every surface she came in contact with. “I leave you alone for less than thirty seconds and you start snooping.”

Lois slowly turned around towards him with a slightly guilty, but amused expression slowly spreading out across her face. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

He shook his head from side to side, softly with a slow but growing smile gracing his lips, as he made his way over towards her, and revealed the roses before handing them over to her. “These are for you.”

She rose a brow at him, as she took the flowers from him, and brought them up to her nose, closing her eyes, softly when the sweet smell consumed every single one of her senses before she gave him a questioning look. “What are these for?”

“You wanted me to show you how my heat vision works, right?”

“Right,” she responded with a faint smile for his sake, unable to stop the feeling of slight disappointment from coursing throughout every inch of her body at the simple fact that he was only bringing her flowers to destroy them.

Kal immediately took notice of the slight look of disappointment that crossed over her features, but it was gone not even two seconds later before he focused his vision on the roses in her hands, his mind conjuring up images of the first time he laid his eyes on her—the first time he danced with her—the first time he kissed her, causing his eyes to burn a hot, fiery red, as he burned all the flowers into darkened ashes.

All except one.

Lois gasped, loudly when the roses in her hands burned to a crisp, the ashes slowly falling to the ground, but she didn’t dare release the stems, wanting to see this all the way to the end before her facial expression transformed into one of complete and utter amazement when a single rose emerged from the darkened ashes, causing her to look over at him with an expression of shock and surprise.

He grinned, widely at her, as he removed the last standing rose from her hand, and gently blew off the ashes that were sticking to the pedals before handing it back over to her. “A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman.”

“Such a gentlemen,” she told him with a smile, as all those thoughts and feelings of disappoint she had felt vanished into thin air like it was never there before she lifted the rose to her nose, smelling the sweet, sweet scent. “Roses are one of my favorites, but so are white lilies.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he told her, as he moved a little closer to her, their bodies just barely touching, and he wanted nothing more than to just grab her, kiss her and feel that happiness he had felt before they were rudely interrupted.

And with that thought in mind, he started leaning his head down towards hers.

Her heart started beating faster and faster, as he moved closer to her, intending to kiss her just like it did every single time they were this close to each other, and even though she wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around her—feel his lips against hers—feel that feeling of complete and utter happiness wash over her, she also wanted to continue learning everything there was to know about him.

And she knew without a doubt that if she kissed him, she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else.

“So, um, how do you make that happen?”

Kal sighed, softly from the way she just asked him another question instead of doing what he really wanted to be doing right now, but figured that she still had a lot of questions, and even if he just wanted to have her locked inside of his embrace, as their mouths claimed each other, he also wanted her to know him just as much.

Everything else could wait.

“When I first developed this ability, it was only based on one thing…pheromones.” When an expression of pure perplexity crossed over her features, he pressed further, giving her a sultry smile. “You know, that feeling you get when you find someone attractive or when you grow the nerve to ask her on a date or when you finally kiss her for the first time or even when you make—”

“Okay! Okay! I get it!” She interrupted him just in time, knowing exactly what he was seconds away from uttering, her mind replaying his words over and over again inside of her head, causing her heart to pound inside of her chest—causing her skin to turn hot red—causing her stomach to twist and turn into millions of knots from the simple thought.

“But now I’ve controlled it to the point where I can activate it with other emotions,” he continued when he noticed the way she had reacted to his words, not wanting to make her even more nervous than she already was, even though he wanted nothing more to keep teasing her like this. “So, I can make it happen when I’m feeling threatened, angry, sad and happy. It just depends on what I’m feeling.”

“So, tonight it was because you were angry?”

He nodded before taking a small step towards her. “But it was also cause I wanted to protect you.”

She smiled, softly at that before a smirk slowly spread out across her face. “So, what were you feeling just now then?”

“Happiness.”

“And what were you thinking about exactly to make it happen?”

A slow but growing smirk spread out across his face from her words, and there was a small part of himself that knew he probably shouldn’t answer that question, but the other part of himself couldn’t help wanting to gauge her reaction to something like this. “You really want to know?”

As soon as she nodded her head in approval, he slowly moved closer to her until their bodies were mere inches away from each other, his lips curving into a sweet but seductive smile, as his eyes gazed directly into hers, making it impossible for her to look away from him. “You.”

A slight frown took over her features, as she pulled away from him, slightly. “You what?”

“I thought about you, Jo.” He took another step closer towards hers, his chest pressing against hers, firmly, as his hands wet straight to her waist, squeezing, softly, and stared deeply into her eyes, his previous thoughts of wanting to continue teasing her vanishing into thin air, while those hazel orbs of hers captivated him just like they’ve done from the first moment he looked into them before his gaze dropped down to her lips, but before he could start moving closer to her—before he could taste the sweet flavor that was purely her, the sound of her whispered voice stopped him.

“What about the last one?”

He pulled away from her, slightly with a frown resting on his face. “The last what?”

“You told me you only had two more abilities. What is the last one?”

“X-ray vision,” he whispered loud enough for her to hear, giving her exactly what she wanted, even though he wanted to be doing something else entirely right now.

As soon as the word slipped past his lips, her eyes widened, slightly before she took several steps away from him, and wrapped her arms around her chest, attempting to cover herself up from him. “I’m sorry, but did you just say x-ray vision?”

Kal tried his hardest not to grin, outwardly from her reaction, but it was merely impossible when she was trying and failing to cover herself from him, as those hazel eyes, which were filled with so much interest, confusion and even a little amazement were staring at him, incredulously, and even though he knew she was feeling a little worried that he would do something like that—that he’s already done something like that, he couldn’t help wanting to tease her a little.

“And what makes you think I haven’t done that already?” When her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her facial expression quickly transformed into one of bewilderment from his bold words, he chuckled, loudly, his head tipping back, slightly before he slowly made his way over towards her, and rested his hands on her shoulders, reassuringly. “As tempting as that sounds, Jo, I would never do that to you, besides, I’ve been told that I can be a very patient man.”

“I can wait,” he added with an audacious smile, as he dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Wait for what exactly? She questioned herself before the implication behind his words hit her like a jackhammer, causing her to blush, profusely, but she didn’t dare look away from him, not wanting to hide from him anymore just like he wasn’t hiding from her anymore.

He had completely opened himself up to her, and she loved everything she was learning—everything he was telling her.

She only wanted to know more.

“So, what was with your friend? I mean, I understand that he wanted to bring you back to your family and friends, but why was it so important that you left with him? Why did he use the green meteor rock against you if he knows what it does to you? Why did he want to destroy your ring?”

“First of all, we’re not friends,” he corrected her before sighing, heavily, not wanting to explain everything that she had overheard tonight, but figured that she was still a little confused about everything. “I’m not even gonna try to explain or redeem anything he did tonight, but I do know that he thought using the Green Kryptonite would weaken me long enough for him to destroy the ring.”

“Why would destroying your ring help him?” She questioned him, as she glanced down at the red ring.

“Do you remember when I mentioned that remnants of Krypton came with me?” At her nod, he continued, “The green meteor rock wasn’t the only one. Red meteor rock and probably others I don’t even know about came with me, but unlike Green Kryptonite the red removes all my inhibitions. It makes me say and do things I probably would never do normally, but—”

“But it helps you forget whatever your running from,” she finished for him.

He frowned over at her. “What makes you think I’m running from something?”

“Call it my impeccable intuition,” she sarcastically responded with a teasing smile before she wrapped both of her hands around one of his, her fingers gliding across the ring on his finger over and over again, as she smiled over at him. “You’re not the only one who’s running from something, Kal.”

Kal smiled right back at her before he rested his free hand on top of her own, their fingers sliding together like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Even if he managed to destroy this ring, it wouldn’t have changed anything. With or without Red Kryptonite coursing through my veins I’m still gonna want to stay with you.”

Lois smiled, softly at that before she glanced down at the ring once again, studying it for the first time since they met, as she ran her fingers over the gold embroidered edges surrounding the red meteor rock. “What made you put this on?”

“What made you run away from home?” He countered, not wanting to delve into that subject right now.

“Touché,” she replied with a smile, even though she knew that he was just trying to avoid answering her question, and normally that would have bugged her since she was a naturally inquisitive person, but with him it was different.

Everything was different with him.

She wasn’t going to force him to tell her anything.

“What are you like without the ring?”

Kal immediately felt anger surge throughout every single part of himself, not only from her questions, but also from the fact that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with that life anymore before he ripped his hands away from her, and walked over towards the other side of the room, attempting to calm the sudden rage he was feeling. “Your never gonna find out.”

As soon as he had ripped his hands away from hers—as soon as he had moved away from her completely, she knew that she had pushed too far, and she hated that she had been the reason he was closing himself down from her. She never wanted to be too impetuous with him, but that was exactly what she had done, and she knew without a doubt that if she kept pushing him—if she kept asking questions regarding his past, he was going to shut her out completely.

And she didn’t want that.

Not at all.

Kal glanced over at her once he managed to take control of his emotions, immediately regretting his harsh words, not only because he had moved away from her like she was the cause of his anger, but also because he had done the one thing he never, ever wanted to do with her. He never wanted to feel angry around her, but that was exactly what had happened, and he didn’t understand how one innocent question could make him so angry.

He wanted her to know him completely, so why did he get so angry? Why did he lash out at her?

Deep down inside, he knew the answer to that question…he was terrified that she was going to look at him differently, especially after she found out everything that brought him here.

Before he met her, that never would have bothered him, hell, he could have cared less about what people thought of him, but everything was different with her, and what she thought of him meant more to him than he wanted to admit. He wanted—needed her to know absolutely everything about him just like he wanted to know everything about her, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“I want to show you something,” he spoke, softly, as he started walking closer to her, his fingers undoing the buttons to his shirt.

Her entire body tensed from the fact that he was undressing himself while walking closer to her, as her heart pounded inside of her chest like a jackhammer, and she could feel the heat rushing to her skin before she took a step backwards with a slightly anxious expression slowly spreading out across her face. “What are you doing?”

“Relax, Jo,” he reassured her, as he continued making his way over towards her, and once he was standing a few feet away from her, he completely removed his shirt off his body, revealing the large diamond shaped symbol on his chest. “I just want to show you something.”

Lois was rendered completely and utterly speechless, as she stared at the large scar, which covered the majority of his chest before she slowly made her way over towards him, her fingers instinctively tracing over the slightly raised skin. “Oh my god! Kal! What happened to you?”

“My father happened.”

She slowly rose her head from that, not able to believe that a person who raised him would do this to him. “Your father did this to you?”

He nodded. “My biological father, Jor-El did this to me when I refused to listen to him.”

Now she was completely and utterly confused. “Wait a minute. I thought your biological father died when Krypton imploded?”

“He did.” When she just stared at him, blankly, he pressed further, “It’s a very long story, Jo.”

Her eyes locked onto his. “I don’t care, Kal. I want to know everything about you.”

That caused him to smile, softly before he dragged her back over towards the couch, forcing her to sit down with him, and told her everything she wanted and needed to know.

He explained how the artificial intelligence version of his father wanted him to accept and pursue his destiny. He explained how he destroyed his spaceship using a Green Kryptonite key. He explained how that choice caused his mother to lose her baby, and how distraught he had felt after not only ruining his mother’ only chance at having a child of her own, but also making his father look at him with disappointment.

Lois listened very carefully, not interrupting one time, as he explained everything that caused him to hide underneath the effects of the red meteor rock, and honestly, everything he was telling her was breaking her heart into a million pieces. He wasn’t just running from his mistakes, but he was also running from his future, and there was a small part of herself that wanted to tell him that none of this was his fault—that his future could be better than he could have ever imagined if he just got over his fears.

But…

She couldn’t—wouldn’t do that.

Not because she didn’t want to tell him exactly what she thought about all of this, but because he wouldn’t listen to her if she told him either of those things. That ring didn’t just take away his inhibitions. It also made all those problems and all those worries fade into the furthest part of his mind, and even if she wanted to make him understand that he needed to face his problems instead of hiding from them, she didn’t want him to lash out at her like he had just done.

It was quite obvious that this was a touchy subject with him, and she didn’t want to do anything or say something that would make him angry or upset, besides, she was also running from her own problems, so she had absolutely no room to tell him what he should do or how he should feel when she was doing the same exact thing as him…escaping.

“I’m so sorry, Kal.”

“It’s okay, Jo. It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours either.” At the weird look she was receiving from him, she continued, “I’m not gonna try to tell you something that you’re not going to believe. If I’ve learned anything about you it’s that you can be just as stubborn as me. Maybe even a little worse, but one day you’re going to look back at this time in your life, and realize what you already know deep inside…that it wasn’t your fault.”

He smiled, softly from those words, loving that she cared enough to tell him exactly what she thought without fearing what his reaction would be before his eyes locked onto hers, unwaveringly. “Jo, the only thing I’m gonna see when I think about this part of my life is you.”

She smiled, softly at that before wrapping both her smaller hands around his larger ones. “I’m not going to bring up your past anymore unless you want me to know something. I know that it bothers you, but that doesn’t mean I’m still not curious about what your like without that magical little ring of yours.”

Kal chuckled, softly from her description before pulling her even closer to him. “Just think of it like this. I’m the same exact person except all my inhibitions and everything I usually keep bottled up inside comes up to the surface—”

“So, are you normally this cocky and arrogant?” She interrupted him.

“That’s a side effect of the Red Kryptonite,” he responded to her with a shake of his head before he smirked over at her. “But admit it. You like that about me.”

It was true, she thought to herself, and even though she wanted to get to know every single part of himself, including the person he was without that ring, she knew that he was never, ever going to take that ring off until he was ready, which was perfectly okay.

He was choosing to spend most if not all of his time with her, and she would forever be thankful for this little piece of heaven they were experiencing together.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

Kal grinned at that before giving her a soft, playful shove. “Okay. It’s your turn. I’ve told you pretty much everything there is to know about me. Now I want to know about you.”

She rose a brow at that. “Are you sure you want to hear all the gruesome details?”

“I want to know everything, Jo.”

She smiled, softly over at him, loving the simple fact that he wanted to know her just as much as she wanted to know him before she grabbed both of his hands, squeezing, softly, and told him everything her life used to be—everything she was running from—everything that had brought her here…to him.

He listened very intently, as she explained how wonderful and how peaceful her life was with her father, sister and mother until she found out that her mother was slowly dying to cancer, and his heart nearly shattered inside of his chest from the mere fact that the only reason she was here—the only reason they were together was because her mother had passed away not even two months ago.

It didn’t take having superpowers to know what she was feeling…complete and utter sadness.

He could see it in her eyes—hear it in her voice—sense it from within her.

And he hated it.

He never, ever wanted her to feel this way again, but even though he knew that he couldn’t heal her from this heartache—from this loss, he knew for an absolute fact that he was going to do whatever it took to make her feel like there was a light at the end of this dark tunnel.

“I’m sorry, Jo. I’m sorry you lost your mom.”

Lois stared at him for the longest time, her facial expression slowly transforming into one of slight confusion, as she tilted her head to one side like that would help her understand the different complexities to this one man. “Your such an enigma.”

Kal frowned, slightly from that, not expecting that response whatsoever. “An enigma?”

She nodded. “Half the time your this over-confident guy, but the other half of the time your all sweet, caring and even a little romantic.”

He quirked a brow at that, not able to believe that he was even the slightest bit romantic, but he did know that he behaved more sweetly—more kindly around her compared to when he was with other women, and it was all because he wanted her more than he’s ever wanted anyone.

And it wasn’t a sexual feeling.

Of course, he had thought about that more than just a few times, which was very, very surprising since no other woman—not even Lana—has made him this emotionally and physically crazy in his entire life, but he didn’t just want her for her body or for just a good time.

He wanted her for so, so much more than just that.

“I guess you just have that effect on me.”

She smirked, as she moved closer to him. “Or maybe the part of yourself that your hiding with that fancy little ring is attempting to escape.”

His eyes narrowed at her, slightly. “I thought we agreed to not talk about that anymore.”

“I agreed to not bring up your past,” she teasingly replied with a playful expression slowly spreading out across her face.

“Why you little…” he trailed off before lunging towards her, intending to make her pay for teasing him, but she quickly jumped off the couch, dodging his grasp just barely before she took off running through his apartment with him hot on her tail until he caught her in his arms, lifting her off the ground in the process.

As soon as he lifted her body off the ground, she tried everything in her power to escape from him, but it was merely impossible when he was quite possibly the strongest person on this god forsaken planet. “Kal! Put me down!”

“You gonna behave?”

“Yes,” she let out with a sigh.

Kal quickly flipped her around in the air, so she was facing him, causing her to yelp, slightly from the rush of being turned around so quickly before he very, very slowly brought her back down to the ground, making sure that every single inch of her body slide down his, and stared deeply into those beautiful hazel orbs of hers, as his arms wrapped around her back, keeping her locked in place. “Better?”

Lois felt completely and utterly breathless, as she stared into his eyes, which were staring into her own like he was looking straight through her soul, and she could honestly admit that this was the first time in her life that she has felt this vulnerable—this open. She had let him all the way inside of her heart—her mind just like he had done, and he was still looking at her with the same amount of affection he’s always used with her.

Possibly even more.

“How do you do that?”

“How do I do what?”

“How do you make me feel like we’re the only two people in the entire world with just one look?”

“You’re not the only one that feels that way, Jo,” he answered her with a soft smile gracing his lips before he tilted his head to one side, slightly, as he continued gazing into her eyes like that would give him the answers he was searching for—answers he has wanted to know since the moment he revealed absolutely everything to her. “Does this change anything for you?”

“Do you mean, does knowing that your literally from out of this world change anything I’m feeling for you?” At his cautious nod, she continued, “No, Kal. It doesn’t change anything. Your still the same cocky, arrogant, but incredibly sexy and sometimes romantic man I’ve come to know.”

He growled low in his throat from her teasing words before he backed her up until her back was lightly pressed against the wall, and placed both of his hands on both sides of her head, as his body pressed against hers, securely, not allowing her to escape from him. “You know that teasing nature of yours is only going to get you in trouble.”

“Oh yeah?” She questioned him with raised brows before she smirked over at him. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Another soft growl escaped past his closed lips before he moved even closer to her, his face only a breath-width away from hers, as both of his hands slowly trailed down the sides of her body until they rested on her waist, pulling her flush against his body, effectively leaving absolutely no space between them.

“I’m gonna do this,” he breathed out against her lips before he crashed his lips against hers, not able to control himself any longer, especially when she had been looking at him with that teasing expression, as her eyes glinted, mischievously at him.

He softly bit down on her lower lip, causing her to gasp, loudly, and plunged his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers, as his hands slipped underneath her thin shirt, feeling the soft skin of her stomach, sides and back.

Lois moaned into his mouth from everything he was doing to her—everything he was making her feel from just a simple touch before she gripped the back of his head with one of her hands, her fingers scraping against his scalp, softly, effectively deepening their kiss, and hitched one of her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her, causing him to groan into her mouth from their new position, as her other hand trailed up and down his muscular chest and stomach.

When he finally found the willpower to pull away from her, all thoughts of making her pay for teasing him, incessantly vanished into thin air, as he stared into those emotion-filled hazel orbs of hers, and in that moment, he wasn’t able to hide what he was feeling anymore—what he wanted anymore. “Stay with me.”

Those walls she had let down went flying right back up from his words before she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her, slightly, as she lowered her leg back down to the ground. “Kal…I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean, I just—”

He pressed one of his fingers against her lips, stopping her from uttering another word. “I’m not trying to sleep with you, Jo. I mean, I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t thought about it more than just a few times, but I’m enjoying this-I’m enjoying spending time with you. I just want to spend the rest of the night with you.”

His words practically melted her heart, not only from the pure emotion and affection that was coming from him right now, but also from the fact that she wanted the same exact thing.

She didn’t want to say goodnight to him—didn’t want to leave him.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

Kal grinned from ear to ear at those words before he dragged her back over towards the couch, and sat down with her, intending to spend the rest of the night just talking to her—spending even more time with her.

And that’s exactly what they did.

Later that night, Kal and Lois were cuddled up on the couch together in complete and utter silence, as their minds were consumed with nothing other than everything they had shared with each other, just relishing in the fact that they felt this comfortable with each other so soon, and it was all because when they were with each other whether it be when they were having the time of their lives or just sitting in silence it was like the rest of the world shut off.

It was like nothing else mattered.

And they hoped it stayed this way between them…forever.

Lois slowly lifted her head to look up at the man, who had his arms wrapped around her with a smile gracing his lips before she rested her chin on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving his face, as her mind thought of nothing other than their entire night together.

And she didn’t want this night to end.

She wanted to stay like this with him for as long as possible.

Kal slowly glanced down at her when he felt her gaze lingering on him, not able to stop himself from smiling, outwardly from the way she was looking at him, as he traced one of his fingers across her forehead, down the side of her cheek, and underneath her chin before he gripped it lightly between his fingertips. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just wishing this night could last forever.”

“It can.” At her confused look, he continued, “This might be the first night we’re spending together, but I intend on spending every single night with you from this point forward, so in a way, our nights will never end.”

Her eyes locked onto his, as she tilted her head to one side, questioningly. “You want to spend every night with me?”

He nodded, as he tightened his arm around her body, pulling her even closer to him. “I meant it when I told you that you were stuck with me, and I mean it right now when I tell you that I’m never going anywhere. I just want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” she told him with a soft smile before she slowly leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him, softly, as her hand caressed the side of his face.

When she pulled away from him, she stared into those aquamarine eyes of his for a few lingering seconds before she rested her chin back on his shoulder, her eyes never disconnecting from his. “Kal? Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you want, Jo.”

“Who is Lana exactly?”

His entire body stiffened, slightly from those words before a slight frown etched onto his features from the reason she was asking him such a question, but figured that she probably still felt a little confused about everything that happened tonight. “Lana doesn’t matter.”

“Kal, please don’t do that. Please don’t deflect with me. I just need to understand how you could possibly choose staying with me over a girl you’ve probably known your entire life. Your friend seemed pretty positive that you would leave the city for her, so why would you choose me?”

Kal stared at her for the longest time, not able to believe that she was worried over something like that, but for the first time since he left her standing in his driveway, he understood why he never offered her to come with him—why he never thought of her, and it was all because of the beautiful woman laying in his arms.

His whole life he has been waiting for her.

“Why would I choose you?” He repeated her question, as he quickly gripped her waist in his hands before he pulled her directly into his lap, forcing her to straddle him, while he stared up at her, his facial expression showing nothing but complete and utter seriousness. “I would choose you because Lana doesn’t even compare to you, Jo. Your full of light. Your smile-your laugh makes everyone around you want to do the same. Your passionate. You make everything so much better just by opening your mouth, and most importantly, you make me feel like I’m the luckiest man in the world cause I get to spend my time with you.”

He took a deep breath, his eyes practically boring into her own, as he rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve never felt this way in my entire life, so you better believe that I’d choose you, the woman who has only made my life more complete over a relationship that was full of secrets and lies. Things are different with you. It feels like I can finally be myself with you, and I don’t want that feeling to go away. I want you to stay in my life for always—”

“And forever,” she finished for him before leaning forward, and capturing his lips in a sweet, soft and tender kiss.

Kal kissed her back just as sweetly, softly and tenderly before one of his hands gripped the back of her head, his fingers curling her brunette strands into his fist, as his other hand spread out over her lower back, pushing her body closer to his, slightly, wanting absolutely no space between them.

He just wanted to feel her.

“It’s always going to be you,” he whispered against her lips.

She just smiled at that before resting her head down on his chest, loving the way he instinctively started running one of his hands through her hair, while the other one massaged her back, and she laid there in the safety of his embrace until her eyes slowly fluttered closed, allowing sleep to consume her.

It didn’t take him very long to realize that she had fallen asleep in his arms—on his chest, and as he stared down at her sleeping form, he knew that he wanted this to happen every single night for the foreseeable future.

Less than one week ago, he never would have thought that he would be sitting on his couch inside his apartment with a beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, actually, it was the last thing he ever expected to happen, but everything changed when he met her.

He didn’t care about drinking.

He didn’t care about dancing.

He didn’t care about other women.

All he cared about was her, and he never, ever wanted to go back to the way things were before she literally walked into his life.

After watching her for a few more minutes, he carefully stood up with her still in his arms, carried her over towards his bed, laid her down, softly, and covered her up with the plush blanket before he laid down directly next to her.

“Goodnight, Jo,” he whispered, as he made himself comfortable next to her, his arm instinctively wrapping around her body before pulling her against his chest, and allowed the sound of her soft breath—the sound of her calmly beating heart lure him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for the long wait for this chapter. My life has been a little crazy the past few weeks, but I’m hoping things will start cooling down, so I can update more regularly. 
> 
> Kal and Lois have definitely taken another step in their relationship. I really wanted this chapter to focus on their fast-growing feelings for each other, and things are only going to get more intense between the two of them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter seven 😊


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Lois spend the day together.

The bright early morning sun shined directly through the floor to ceiling balcony windows into the penthouse of one of the many buildings in the vast city of Metropolis, causing Kal to scrunch up his face in disapproval from being woken up this early before he slowly blinked his eyes open, which immediately landed on the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully next to him, and just like that, all thoughts of being disturbed vanished into thin air, as his mind was consumed with nothing but their entire night together.

It was more than just amazing, he thought to himself, as he scooted even closer to her, and ran his fingertips up and down her bare arm, gingerly.

Even though last night had probably been one of the best nights of his life, especially when they both had chosen to be completely honest with each other about everything, he couldn’t help wanting so, so much more with her, and it had nothing to do with wanting to take their relationship to a completely different level.

Of course, it would be more than amazing to share something like that with her, but honestly, that wasn’t something he wanted to rush into too fast, especially since he could still tell that she wasn’t entirely positive he would stick around.

He didn’t want her just for her body and he definitely didn’t just want to spend his nights with her.

He wanted to spend every single waking moment with her.

And that’s exactly what he intended on doing.

Lois slowly stirred awake, not only from the bright sunlight shining directly into her face and the sound of the early morning chirping birds outside the windows, but also from the feeling of something or rather someone caressing her skin before her sleepy eyes landed on the handsome man, who was currently staring at her with a sweet smile gracing his lips, as he was completely lost in thought, and quickly tossed the blankets over her head, effectively stopping him from staring at her.

Kal chuckled, softly at her. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding from you,” she told him, which came out a little muffled from the blankets covering her face.

“I thought we established last night that you weren’t going to hide from me anymore?”

“Well, that was last night and today is a brand-new day.”

“Oh really?” He questioned her before he attempted pulling the blankets down past her face, but when he could tell that she was gripping onto them with all her might, stopping him from seeing her beautiful face, he started tickling her sides, making her squirm and giggle, uncontrollably until she finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay! Okay! Stop! I give!”

“Are you done?” He questioned her once again, as he rested his hands between their bodies.

“Yes, I’m done,” she mumbled before she very, very slowly peeled the blankets down past her face, and grinned over at him, shyly. “Morning.”

“Good morning, beautiful,” he replied before he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet and tender morning kiss, but she placed both of her hands on his bare chest, stopping him from coming any closer to her.

“Kal, wait. I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

“I don’t care, Jo,” he whispered with so much seriousness and affection lingering not only in his voice, but also in those aquamarine eyes of his, which had her stomach twisting in thousands and thousands of knots from the simple fact that the only thing he cared about right now was kissing her.

And surprisingly enough, she felt the same exact way.

They shared a sweet, tender and passionate kiss.

He hummed, softly and soothingly, as he pulled away from her, slightly before he very tenderly ran one of his fingers down the side of her cheek, loving the way she closed her eyes, lightly from the sensation, and once she opened her eyes again, he stared directly into those hazel pools like it was impossible for him to look away from them. “You know, you’re quite adorable when you sleep. You even snore.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, slightly. “I do not snore.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

They both chuckled, loudly from the ridiculousness of their conversation, especially since it was like two five-year old children fighting over their favorite toy, but honestly, they were enjoying the fact that they could behave this way with each other before she slowly sat up, her eyes narrowing even more so at him. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never snored in my entire life.”

He quirked a brow at that before he smirked over at her. “How would you know?”

“I know because my sister would have told me,” she informed him with so much confidence.

His smirk only grew wider. “Or maybe she didn’t want to hurt your feelings, so she lied to you.”

“That’s it!” She voiced her frustration, feeling completely and utterly fed up with his teasing manner this morning, as she grabbed the pillow from directly behind his head, causing his head to fall against the wooden headboard with a hard thump before she climbed directly on top of him, effectively straddling his lap, and started pummeling him with the pillow. “I do not snore! Take it back!”

Kal chuckled even louder from her reaction to his teasing words, as he ripped the pillow from her hands, and chucked it across the room before he pinned both of her hands to his chest, stopping her from grabbing anything else to hit him with.

She tried her hardest to escape from him, but he was way too strong for her even when he wasn’t using his superstrength. “Kal! Let me go!”

“I don’t think so. I happen to enjoy this particular position.”

Lois slowly looked down, instantly realizing the position she had put them in, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink before she smirked down at him, not allowing her mixed feelings from their current predicament to deter her from teasing him. “Oh, I’m sure you do.”

He slowly released her hands, allowing her free just like she wanted, trailed his fingertips across her bare legs before he gripped onto her waist ever so slightly, as he stared up into those mesmerizing eyes of hers. “You don’t really snore, Jo. I just like teasing you.”

“I like teasing you too.”

“Oh, I know,” he agreed with a wide grin slowly spreading out across his face before he pulled her a little bit closer to him. “But you do make these cute little noises. It almost sounds like you’re—”

She quickly slapped both of her hands over his mouth, not allowing him to finish that sentence. “Don’t you dare say it.”

He nipped at her skin, softly, causing her to pull her hands back. “Fine. I wont say it, but it was quite adorable.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

As they stared, deeply into each other’s eyes just like they’ve done a million times in the past few days, his facial expression slowly transformed into a sweeter and more affectionate one, while he glided one of his hands to the back of her head, his fingers curling into her soft brunette locks before he quickly sat up faster than she could blink, and crashed his lips against hers, softly.

Lois was more than a little surprised by his sudden movement, especially since she hasn’t seen this particular side to him in the short time they’ve known each other, but kissed him back with just as much fervor before one of her hands rested on the nape of his neck, as her other one ran up and down his bare chest.

When he finally pulled away from her, he rested his forehead against hers, not even daring to look away from her after such a sweet but intense kiss. “What do you have planned for the day?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Good, cause whatever you thought you were doing isn’t happening anymore. You’re spending the entire day with me.”

She pulled away from him, slightly with a slight frown slowly forming across her face. “You want to spend the entire day with me?”

“And the entire night,” he corrected her.

That was definitely a change, she thought to herself, ever since they met they’ve only been spending their nights together, but even though she was still feeling a little wary about going down this road with him, especially since she never, ever wanted this—them to end, she was more than just okay with spending the entire day and night with him.

It was going to be a very, very good change.

“You really want to spend that much time with me? Are you sure you’re not gonna get bored of me?”

What was with this woman and her thoughts on him leaving her? He questioned himself.

He didn’t know, but he was going to make sure she understood that he would never, ever leave her.

Not even if the world was ending.

“Jo, I couldn’t possibly ever be bored with you. I promised you last night that I’m never, ever going to leave you, and that’s a promise I’m never gonna break. I understand that your still a little nervous about this-about us, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about with me. My life before you was so bland, but now that I have you everything has changed, and in a good way.”

She leaned back in his arms, slightly, as she tilted her head to one side with an unreadable expression lingering on her face. “Why are you so sweet sometimes?”

“Only for you, baby. Only for you.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, slightly from the nickname he had offhandedly used. “Don’t call me that.”

He quirked a brow at her. “What’s wrong? Don’t like that nickname?”

“I don’t like nicknames whatsoever.”

“Then what am I supposed to call you if you don’t like nicknames?”

“I don’t know. How about we just stick with our names. I think I like that much better.”

He shook his head from side to side like that was the most unreasonable thing he has ever heard in his entire life. “I think I’ll call you love cause you’re just so lovely.”

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was going to call her whatever he wanted even if she didn’t like it, hell, he would probably call her all kinds of things just in the name of riling her up, which he just so happened to be very, very good at before she attempted crawling off of him, so she could get ready for whatever he had planned for them today, but he quickly tightened his arms around her body, stopping her from leaving him.

“Kal! Let me go!” She whined out, playfully, as she glared at him.

“I’ll let you go on one condition.”

“And what might this condition of yours be?”

He pulled her even closer to him, their chests pressing together, lightly, as their lips were a breath width apart before he felt her body tensing underneath his touch, and he could tell that she was starting to feel a little nervous from the mere thought of what he was going to do, which is exactly what he wanted. “I’ll let you go if you admit that you like my little nickname for you.”

After several excruciating long seconds, she finally succumbed to him, knowing that he wasn’t going to allow her to leave this bed—leave him until he got exactly what he wanted. “Fine. I like it when you call me love.”

His face practically lit up like a Christmas tree, which had her rolling her eyes once again before she gave him a quick kiss, not allowing him to deepen it any further than that, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist him, and quickly rushed into the bathroom.

As soon as the door to the bathroom shut behind her, she leaned against it, and closed her eyes, softly, her hands immediately covering her fluttering chest, as her mind was consumed with nothing except their night together, causing her to smile, widely like a schoolgirl in love.

It was the most amazing night of her life.

Not only did they both reveal what they were feeling for each other, but they had also shared some things they’ve been keeping to themselves for such a long time, and it felt more than amazing to let him past every single one of those walls barricading her heart.

And he had done the same exact thing when he had told her literally everything about himself.

He was amazing in more ways than one, and even though what could possibly happen between them was still a little uncertain, she couldn’t help feeling more than just a little excited at the idea of spending the entire day and night with him.

She was in deep trouble, and she knew it, but honestly, it’s exactly where she wanted to be.

She would always want to be with him.

An hour or so later, Kal and Lois were driving down an isolated and unknown dirt road inside of her car. Kal had all but demanded that they took her vehicle instead of his motorcycle, wanting to see all her facial expressions when they arrived at one of their many destinations for the day.

Lois, on the other hand, was feeling more than just a little confused at this moment in time. At first, she had been befuddled when he had demanded that they took her car instead of his motorcycle, and then, he had refused to let her drive her own car all because he wanted to surprise her, which only added to the curious, anxious and excited nerves that have been slowly eating away at her from the moment they walked out of his penthouse.

Even though she wanted to know exactly what he had planned for them, she understood that he had his own personal reasons for wanting to take her car, but the simple fact that he was refusing to tell her where he was taking her was only causing all the several different emotions she was feeling right now to amplify even more so.

What was so special about this place that he wanted—needed to keep it to himself?

She didn’t know, but she hoped they arrived sooner rather than later, so she could figure out the answer to that question herself without having to question him once again. If they didn’t arrive soon, she just might go a little insane from all the different feelings encompassing her.

He might not know her very well, but if there was one thing she failed, miserably at in life it would be having even a sliver of patience. She had zero patience for anything, especially when she wanted to know something.

And he was seconds away from learning that, she thought to herself.

“I know I’ve already asked this a million times, but where are you taking me?”

Kal grinned to himself from her question, but kept his eyes trained on the road, loving how anxious and excited she was getting, and the closer they got to their first destination the more impatient she became. She might think he hasn’t noticed, but he could tell in the way she would constantly look out every single one of the windows every few seconds—the way she would cross and uncross her legs every few minutes—the way she would rub her hands up and down her thighs, and even though he knew she was minutes away from finding out exactly what he had planned for them, he couldn’t help enjoying watching her squirm quite impatiently.

“Don’t worry, Jo. You’ll get all those answers to your little questions in a few minutes, so just sit over there, and enjoy the scenery.”

Lois huffed and puffed, softly, not liking his reply whatsoever, but relegated to doing exactly as he asked, knowing that sooner or later he would reveal where he was taking her.

Not even five minutes later, they pulled up to this vast dirt parking lot, and in the distance she could see a large wooden building built a lot like a barn, causing her eyes to widen, slightly when the realization of where he had taken her dawned on her.

She had been to enough of these places as a child to know exactly where he had taken her.

An Equestrian Park.

Once they got out of her car, she very, very slowly glanced over at him with a skeptical gaze lingering in her eyes, as she tilted her head to one side, slightly. “What are we doing at an Equestrian park, Kal?”

“So, you’ve been to one of these before?”

“Well, obviously. I used to come to places like this with my mother and sister, and when I was really young we would visit my grandparents, who had a barn with horses just like this one.”

Kal quirked a brow at her, not expecting that response whatsoever. “Was it your mother or father that was raised on a farm?”

“Definitely my mother,” she informed him with a soft smile, as the memory of her mother telling her what had happened the first day her father stepped foot onto that farm. “My father has always been clueless when it comes to living on a farm. Even after being married for so long he still doesn’t understand.”

“But you do?”

When she nodded in affirmation, he smirked, widely over at her, that feeling of wanting to tease her, relentlessly just like they’ve been doing from the moment they met being nearly impossible to resist. “So, there is a farm girl in there somewhere.”

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, slightly before she crossed her arms over her chest, as her facial expression slowly turned into one of complete and utter displease from those particular words. “Not even a little bit. I might have learned how to ride horses at places like this, and I might have been on a farm more times than I care to admit, but that doesn’t make me a farm girl. You might have been a farm boy, but I’m a city girl through and through. I can guarantee that you will never catch me wearing anything farm girl-farm life related, especially plaid, which just so happens to be the most appalling choice of clothing a person could possibly ever wear.”

Kal bite his lower lip as a way to stop the smile that was on the verge of appearing on his slightly amused face. The simple fact that the woman he wanted and needed to spend all of his time with not only hated anything related to small-town farm life, but also despised that particular type of clothing just as much was more than a little comical.

The part of himself that he was hiding with the Red Kryptonite ring—the part of himself he was running away from was basically everything she disliked in this world. He was a mild-mannered farm boy, who had an affinity for wearing plaid like it was going out of style.

At least that’s what everyone has told him several times over the years.

She was literally the complete opposite of him.

Even with the Red Kryptonite coursing through his veins, he was still so different from her, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was from out of this world and she wasn’t. It was the simple fact that she was full of all this light and wonderfulness, even though there was a small part of her heart that would forever be broken from the loss of a loved one, and he was surrounded in darkness, confusion, secrets and even fear.

His entire life has been shrouded in some kind of jeopardy. Whether it be the secrecy of his own life, the confusion of what he was supposed to become, and the fear that came along with the meteor freaks, who had a terrible habit of causing havoc wherever they went, especially where his family and friends were concerned—especially in Smallville.

She probably had her entire life mapped out inside that head of hers.

The complete opposite of him.

But…

That was exactly what made this work—made them work.

She was the Yin to his Yang.

“But you would look so damn adorable. I can picture it now. You wearing cowgirl boots and even a cowgirl hat, but of course, the assemble wouldn’t be complete without the red maybe even blue plaid shirt—”

“Maybe in your dreams,” she interrupted him, effectively stopping him from continuing to live in a fantasy that was just never gonna happen. “But this city girl is gonna remain just that.”

We’ll see about that, he thought to himself, knowing full well that he wouldn’t give up until he saw her wearing some kind of plaid, and even though he knew it was going to be one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do in his entire life, he wanted—needed to witness just how adorable she would actually be dressed just like he had imagined.

“Can you at least admit that you would look adorable?”

“Not in this lifetime,” she told him before she glanced over towards the building, her mind once again returning to the reason they were here.

Obviously, he wanted to ride with her, or they wouldn’t be here right now, but why did he want to do this? Last time she checked, he wanted nothing to do with his old life, actually, he had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to think of that part of his life, which just so happened to include everything he used to enjoy enjoying, so what had changed from last night?

“Seriously, Kal. What are we doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world before he grinned from ear to ear at her with that playful, but sincere look lingering in his eyes. “We’re going horseback riding.”

“Well, obviously, but why are we doing this? Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy doing things like this just as much as the next girl, but why would you want to?” When he gave her a weird look, she pressed further, “Kal, stop me if I’m wrong, but this was something that you enjoyed doing, well, um before everything kind of fell apart, and I know you don’t want anything to do with your old life, so why would you want to do something that is only going to remind you of everything your running from?”

“It’s not a reminder,” he corrected her before he took several steps closer towards her until they were only mere inches away from each other, his hands finding hers almost immediately. “Jo, I don’t think about my old life, my problems or anything related to that part of my life when I’m with you. We could be stargazing, walking through the park, horseback riding, hell, we could be climbing to the top of Mount Everest and I would still only be thinking about you-about us. The only thing I care about right now is being with you.”

Lois smiled, widely over at him just enjoying the mere fact that he felt just as deeply about her as she felt about him. It was quite obvious not only from the words he had just spoken, but also from the way he was looking at her, and it only made her fall for his witty ways—for his charm—for him even more.

Honestly, she really didn’t care what they were doing just as long as they were doing it together.

“How could I ever say no to something like that?” She moved a little closer to him, her chest pressing against his, lightly before she lifted herself onto her tippy toes, and pressed her lips against his, gently, giving him a sweet kiss laced with every single thing she felt for him. “Of course, I would love to do this with you, Kal. You should already know that I enjoy doing basically anything with you.”

“You sure about that? You do realize that you agreed to spending the entire day and night with me, right? We’re gonna be doing so much more than just riding horses, Jo.”

Lois rose a brow at that before a curious expression took over her features. “What else do you have planned for the day?”

“You’ll find out,” He told her with an even wider smile, knowing that the not knowing was gonna drive her crazy before he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, effectively pulling her into his side, and started dragging her towards the large building, intending to enjoy this day with her.

This was just the beginning, he thought to himself, he had more than enough things planned for them.

As they were calmly trotting along one of the many trails in complete and utter silence, Kal glanced over at the beautiful woman, who had changed so many different things for him from the first moment he laid his eyes on her, including what he wanted his life to be like now, and immediately took notice of the expression that was plastered across her face.

Complete and utter happiness.

She was happy.

And that made him extremely happy.

Mission accomplished, he thought to himself with a barely visible victorious smile gracing his lips.

After everything they had experienced together last night from them protecting each other to him revealing his true self to her to both of them opening up their hearts even more to each other, there was no way he could just go back to the way things were before—to only spending just a few hours with her.

Of course, when he first saw her dancing on that dancefloor all he could think about was just being lucky enough to spend even a few hours of his nights with her, but after they both opened up their hearts to each other—after they both knocked down all those walls—after they finally admitted just how much they cared about each other and how much they wanted to be together, there was no way they could go back to the way things were when she first came into his life only a few days ago.

She was stuck with him.

He was stuck with her.

And that’s exactly how he wanted things.

“So, your mother was obviously the one who taught you and your sister everything you know about horses,” He voiced out loud, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them just wanting to spend the rest of this day getting to know the amazing, bright and beautiful woman, who was trotting directly next to him even more.

Lois nodded, as she glanced over at him with a soft smile gracing her lips, the memories of those days clouding her mind almost immediately. Normally, any kind of thought about her mother would only make her sad—would only make her relive the pain of losing her, but when she was with him and when she was talking about her with him, she never felt sad.

She only felt joy.

Joy for being able to talk to him about literally anything, even the darkness and sadness she has felt ever since her mother left her.

“She spent most if not all of her free time teaching us when we were younger. Of course, as we got older Lucy started losing interest. It was more of a me and my mom kind of thing, but she wanted to make sure that we both knew something other than the Military lifestyle. She wanted us to have somewhat normal lives.”

“I’m guessing that changed?”

“You could say that.” She shook her head from side to side, as the memories of what her life has been like without her mother came rushing to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of one of the reasons she left in the first place. “You know, the day I made the decision to leave it was because of him.”

“It wasn’t because of your mom?”

“My mom was part of the reason, but the fact that my own father chose his job over his daughters, who really, really needed him made it easier to do exactly what I’ve wanted to do more than just a few times.”

“Do you think he knows your gone?”

Lois stiffened, visibly from that particular question, not wanting to think about let alone talk about the one thing she was absolutely terrified of happening. Of course, she knew that her father would find her sooner rather than later, but she was hoping that this freedom—this happiness she was feeling would last as long as physically possible.

She could run.

She could keep moving from place to place until she was ready to return back to her life.

But…

That would mean either leaving him—leaving Kal or dragging him on the run with her cause there was no way in hell he would just allow her to leave without him. They cared too much about each other to even consider living their lives apart from each other, and she really didn’t want either of those things happening.

She didn’t want to leave him.

She didn’t want to drag him on the road with her.

She just wanted to stay here with him.

And that’s exactly what she intended on doing.

“I don’t know, and I really don’t care.” When he rose a brow at her like that was the last thing he ever expected to hear her say, she pressed further with a softer smile gracing her lips, “I just want to enjoy this day with you.”

He smiled, widely over at her, loving how excited she seemed to be, hell, her excitement and happiness was practically rolling off her in waves, which only matched exactly how he was feeling right now, but that smile quickly fell short from her next words.

“Speaking of, what else will we be doing today?”

“One hour,” he blurted out, as he glanced down at his watch, checking the time before he smirked, widely over at her, enjoying the way she was looking at him like giving him her best puppy dog look would make him give her exactly what she so desperately wanted. “You made it one whole hour before asking that question. Did you really think I would just tell you?”

“Come on, Kal,” she whined out before she locked her eyes onto his, her facial expression slowly shifting into a more serious and slightly irritated one. “I hate not knowing things, Kal, and I hate being surprised even more.”

“Oh, trust me, love. I know, but I just happen to love watching you squirm. You can ask all you want, but my answer is gonna remain the same…you’ll find out when we get there.”

Lois rolled her eyes from his familiar words before locking them onto him once again, fiercely this time, as pure challenge radiated out of them. “I hope you know that I’m not gonna let you get away with this. You don’t get to tease me literally all day long and get away with it. I don’t know when, but one day I’m going to get you so excited about something and then refuse to tell you anything. All. Day. Long.”

“I can’t wait,” he told her with the smirk still plastered across his face.

“Of course, you can’t,” she said with a roll of her eyes, not really surprised that that was his response before she just dropped the conversation altogether, knowing that he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted no matter how many times she asked him quite nicely she might add to just tell her what he had planned for them.

Her efforts were quite obviously getting her absolutely nowhere.

“Fine. Don’t tell me, but I guess now we can get to the real reason you wanted to take me riding with you today.” Her lips slowly upturned into a smirk, as her eyes glinted quite teasingly over at him. “You just wanted to see who was the better rider. The boy who was raised and bred on a farm or the woman who spent most of her life moving from base to base?”

“Me, obviously,” he replied the second she had stopped speaking with that cocky attitude of his.

She rolled her eyes at him, but if she was being completely honest with herself, she enjoyed the simple fact that he could be so confident even if it irritated her sometimes. “Oh really? Wanna see if you can live up to those words, space boy?”

“Space boy?” He repeated with a slight frown etching onto his features, immediately taking a dislike to that particular nickname, but didn’t even bother saying anything, knowing that it was only fair that she had a nickname for him too before he shook his head from side to side at her, not feeling all too surprised that she wanted to race him.

It was the one thing she enjoyed doing above many other things, hell, this would be the second time since they met, and he didn’t even wanna count all the times they’ve chased each other around, but even though he didn’t really understand why she enjoyed doing this so much, he couldn’t help loving doing things like this with her.

She just made everything so, so much more fun.

They both counted down from three, simultaneously before they took off on their horses, their loud and euphoric laughter filling the summer air, as the soft breeze brushed across their grinning faces—as nothing but complete and utter happiness consumed their minds, hearts and souls.

Later that day, Kal and Lois were sitting down on the thick, green grass, leaning up against a large oakwood tree, which was planted less than five feet away from one of the biggest and most beautiful water fountains either of them had ever seen, overlooking the entire city just thinking about everything they had managed to accomplish within only a few hours, as they watched the sun slowly beginning to set in the far distance.

After they had both exhausted themselves with several more racing competitions on their horses, who were probably just as tired as them when they finally returned them, they enjoyed a little picnic, which Kal had surprised her with as soon as he had pulled off to the side off the road and practically dragged her towards the quiet, isolated and peaceful place he had in mind for their little lunch date before he all but insisted that he gave her the grand tour of Metropolis.

And that’s exactly what they did.

A soft smile graced her lips, as she sunk deeper into his chest, loving the way he instinctively tightened his arms around her body before she started tracing her fingers over the tops of his hands, while her mind slowly drifted away to one of the many moments they had shared that has only made this day even more amazing…

_Kal and Lois were slowly walking down the crowded sidewalks with their hands intertwined together, tightly, as he carefully led her through the maze of people towards one of his favorite eateries in Metropolis, but once he felt her hand slip out of his, he quickly stopped walking, and turned around towards her to find her staring across the busy, traffic-packed street with wide eyes, which were shining with something he had never seen coming from her before…wonder._

_“Jo? Are you okay?”_

_“Is that…?” was all she said._

_He glanced across the street towards the second largest building in this city before locking his eyes back onto her with a mix of confusion and amusement from her reaction to seeing the infamous Daily Planet for the first time._

_Or so he assumed._

_“Yes, Jo. That’s The Daily Planet.”_

_Before he had even finished speaking, she quickly checked her surroundings, mainly searching the busy street for any oncoming traffic, and took off running towards the one building she has only dreamed of seeing again._

_Honestly, she had completely forgotten about this place and the promise she had made to the one person who has always understood her better than anyone. Her cousin, Chloe Sullivan. Or she would have been here the second she arrived in the city, but now that she was here again all those memories of her childhood with her cousin floated up to the surface causing her to grin just like that bright-eyed five-year old girl used to all those years ago._

_His heart dropped down into his stomach when she just darted into the middle of the street, sending his entire body, mind and soul into overdrive, as the fear of what could possibly happen to her encompassed him, completely before he took off after her, not caring if anyone hit him—not caring about anything other than her safety, even though there was a small part of himself that wanted to shake her for scaring him like that—for even thinking of doing something like that._

_Did she have a death wish?_

_It was just another side to her personality he’s never seen, he thought to himself, but in a way, it didn’t really surprise him either. She had told him about her childhood—about how she would get herself into all these sticky situations, and at first he hadn’t really believed that one person could be so danger prone, but now it made perfect sense._

_She was unlike any woman he has ever met._

_Any other woman never would have thought of doing anything rash like that, but she was different._

_She was fierce._

_She was strong._

_She was resilient._

_And most importantly, she didn’t allow fear to stop her from doing anything—stop her from getting anything._

_She was just unique._

_As soon as he caught up to her on the sidewalk, he quickly gripped onto one of her hands, and twirled her around towards him, his hand landing directly on her waist, while his eyes locked onto her, questioningly. “Jo! Have you lost your mind? Why the hell would you run into the road like that? You could have been hurt!”_

_“I’m fine, Kal,” she told him, carelessly, her mind too focused on the excitement she was feeling from being at the one place that brought so many happy memories of a time when her entire family was together—a time that she held very, very close to her heart._

_“But you could have been hurt, Jo, and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything,” he whispered._

_As soon as she heard his whispered but very audible words, all that excitement she was feeling quickly vanished into thin air from the slightly panicked tone he had used with her before she slowly turned her attention towards him, and immediately took notice of the slightly terrified expression that was slowly crossing over his features, which only made her regret making such a rash and impulsive decision, instantly, especially since he has never seen just how careless she could be sometimes._

_She had put that there._

_She had scared him._

_“Oh my god, Kal. I’m so sorry. I didn’t meant to scare you. It’s just that, um, when I saw this place I remembered something I promised someone, and I don’t know. I just got excited for the future I guess. I just wanted to be closer.” She locked her apologetic-filled eyes onto his slightly feared ones. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”_

_He sighed quite heavily from her words, effectively releasing all of that fear he was feeling from his body, knowing that she was just excited to be here for some reason before he pulled her even closer to him, and rested his forehead against hers, softly. “Just promise you won’t ever do that again.”_

_“I promise.”_

_He pulled away from her, slightly with a smile gracing his lips before he locked his eyes onto the thing that had caused her to practically scare him to death. “Now, what was so important about this promise you made that you had to risk your own life?”_

_She rolled her eyes, knowing that he knew she would never willingly put herself in any kind of immediate danger, but she also understood that he was trying to make her understand that he never wanted to feel fear like that ever again before she felt all that excitement beginning to consume her once again. “I made a promise here with someone who I haven’t seen in a very, very long time.”_

_“A promise?”_

_“When I was younger I used to live here in Metropolis with my parents, my sister, my uncle and my cousin. Back then, my father couldn’t get enough of Lucy, so my mother and her brother would spent most of their time together, and me, well, let’s just say that I was always getting into some kind of trouble with my cousin.”_

_A wide smile spread out across his face, as he shook his head, softly. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”_

_She mock glared at him. “Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny!”_

_“So, this cousin and uncle of yours. Do they still live here?” He changed the subject more for her sake rather than his own._

_“They live in some backwoods small-town,” she said with a roll of her eyes._

_Kal couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, outwardly from her obvious dislike for small-towns. “Why don’t you like small-towns?”_

_“I don’t know. I guess I’ve just spent too much time moving from base to base.”_

_“Or maybe it’s because your too stubborn to admit when you’re wrong.” When she narrowed her eyes at him, he chuckled even louder, loving how easy it was to rile this one woman up. “Don’t worry, Jo. I’m pretty stubborn myself.”_

_“Oh, I know,” she told him with a smirk plastered across her face._

_He purposefully ignored that barb. “So, what does living here have to do with this promise you made? And was it really worth almost dying over?”_

_“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” She questioned him with a heavy sigh._

_“Not in this lifetime or any other, love.”_

_She grumbled, miserably at that before continuing with her story, “Anyways, the day I left Metropolis, our parents took us all over the city just wanting the two of us to spend as much time together as possible, and when the two of us saw this building we ran over to it and made a pact.”_

_“A pact?”_

_“We promised each other that we would be together again, and when that day happened we would walk hand in hand into this building together.” A soft smile graced her lips, as the memories kept popping up inside of her head. “Back then, we literally meant walking inside this building, but now it means something completely different.”_

_“What does it mean?” He asked her, enjoying every single thing she was telling him._

_He just loved it when she willingly opened herself up to him without even realizing that she was doing it._

_“It means we’re gonna walk into our future together. We made that pact so long ago, but I just know that my cousin is gonna be in my life. No matter what I have to do.”_

_“You miss her, don’t you?”_

_“Everyday,” she told him with a wistful smile before her eyes landed on the building once again.” It’s funny that we picked this place of all places for our pact. We didn’t know it then, but this place is going to be our future. She’s a Journalist in training, and—”_

_“Wait a minute,” he interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to say before she even got the words out. “You want to be a reporter?”_

_“I mean, I’ve thought about it more than a few times, but…” she trailed off when she noticed the amused expression that was slowly crossing over his features. “What are you laughing at? You think it’s dumb, huh?”_

_“No, no, not at all, Jo,” he corrected her before he moved a little closer to her, his hands intertwining with her own. “It’s just that, uh, before I came to Metropolis I might have been considering Journalism as well.”_

_“You were?” Once he nodded in affirmation, her entire face lit up before she slowly eyed him up and down, as she allowed her mind to concoct an image of him as a world-renowned reporter, and couldn’t stop herself from grinning, outwardly from the simple fact that he would make an incredible reporter. “I could imagine you all dressed up in a suit and tie fighting off all the bad guys.”_

_Kal chuckled, loudly at that, as he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. “Is that right?”_

_She nodded. “Maybe even some black-rimmed glasses to complete the assemble.”_

_His smile fell almost instantly. “What makes you think I would ever wear glasses?”_

_She just shrugged her shoulders._

_“Well, that’s never gonna happen.”_

_“But you’d look even more handsome,” she whined out, playfully._

_“You think I’m handsome?” He questioned her with a sultry grin slowly spreading out across his face, and when all she did was nod her head at him, he moved his face closer to hers, making her think he was gonna kiss her, but quickly moved his lips down towards her ear before whispering, “I’ll wear the glasses if you wear plaid.”_

_Lois pulled away from him with an expression of pure disbelief lingering on her face like those were those most offensive words she has heard in her entire life before she stepped away from him, not able to believe that he would try to beat her at her own game. “Looks like neither of us are getting what we want.”_

_“Guess not,” he replied with a wide grin before his facial expression slowly changed into a more serious one, as he locked his eyes back onto her. “All teasing aside, I think you would make a great reporter, Jo.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Of course, I do. I mean you definitely have the attitude and smarts for it. You also seem to have a tendency to get into all kinds of trouble. It’s almost like this job was made for you.” He smirked, widely over her, completely ignoring the way she was glaring at him before he took a few steps away from her, knowing that she wasn’t just gonna let his next words slide. “Besides, you talk enough for both parties.”_

_Her mouth dropped open from his words, slightly, not able to believe that he had actually had the courage to say those words out loud to her before she tightened her jaw, as an expression of pure revenge crossed over her features, and she quickly lunged towards him, causing him to run full-force in the other direction._

Her smile only grew more, as she came out of the memory.

They had chased each other down the busy sidewalks throughout the several crowds of people, dodging past every single person they came into contact with, not even caring about the weird looks they were receiving from other people.

In that moment, all they could focus on was the happiness they felt with each other.

And they were still feeling the same exact way, she thought to herself, as she glanced over at him, immediately taking notice of how engrossed he was watching the sun setting behind the buildings before her mind once again drifted off to their beautiful day together.

As soon as they had exhausted themselves from chasing each other around, they had made their way towards this very park, and now they were just simply enjoying the fact that they could spend several hours with each other without getting bored or tired of each other, actually, being with each other this long only made them want to spend even more time together.

Was it always going to be like this? She questioned herself, as her eyes studied every single expression that crossed over his handsome face, and even though neither of them knew what was going to happen, she hoped against all hope that it would always remain this way between them.

Her thoughts were interrupted from the sound of his voice, “Your staring.”

“Huh?” She muttered, as she shook away every single one of her thoughts, and focused her attention on the man, who was now staring at her instead of the beautiful sunset.

“You’re staring.”

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink from the realization that she had been staring at him as she was zoning out on thoughts of him. “Uh, sorry. I was, um, thinking about something.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking about how your just full of so many surprises today.”

“Only for you, my love,” he told her before he slowly leaned forward, his hand resting on the side of her face, as he pressed his lips against hers, softly just wanting this moment they were sharing to last forever.

But…

Unfortunately, it couldn’t.

They still had quite a night ahead of them, he thought to himself.

“As much as I would love to just sit here with you for the rest of the night, we do need to get going. I still have a few more places I wanna take you.”

She gave him a look. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough for one day?”

“Nope,” he said as he quickly stood up before he offered his hand, pulling her back up to her feel when she slipped her hand into his. “I promise you’ll love it.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Can you at least tell me where we’re going this time?”

“Not a chance,” he responded to her with a shake of his head. “Our night is only beginning, Jo.”

As they sped down the isolated and slightly darkened streets of Metropolis on his motorcycle, Lois couldn’t help feeling anything except complete and utter happiness, while the cool breeze brushed throughout her hair. He had literally done so many different things with her today, and she honestly didn’t know how she could ever thank him for giving her such an amazing day.

And it wasn’t even over yet.

Whatever he had planned for them, she just knew that it was going to be better than anything she could have ever imagined.

Just like this entire day has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to do quite a bit of editing on this story. It’s been in my saved folders for so long that I forgot just how many errors it had, so I do apologize for the long wait for an update, but I couldn’t post anything until I had this story back on the right track. 
> 
> As for this chapter, Kal and Lois are definitely getting closer and closer. This chapter and the next chapter are really focused on their feelings for each other over anything else. They’ve only gotten a certain amount of time, so I have to fit the good stuff in there somewhere. 
> 
> There will only be a few more chapters until we finally pick up where the prologue left off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter eight.


	10. NOTE TO READER'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to reader's.

**_So, unfortunately I’m going to be putting this story on hiatus for the time being._ **

**_With everything that has been going on, I’m unable to fully concentrate on a story that needs some major editing. This is what happens when I fully write out a story and then leave it in my saved files for way too long, but while I’m finishing posting updates for my Clois series and the new story I’ve been working on nonstop I’ll also be working on rewriting this story, so this story will continue just not at this moment in time._ **

**_Hope everyone is doing well though these tough times._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And another heartbreaking story begins. 
> 
> I changed quite of few things from canon from Lois and Lucy’ mother being alive until they were teenagers to Sam being more of a hands on father. I wanted him to stay the same as he was in the show, but I also wanted him to have a closer relationship with his daughters, which is why he might seem a little OC. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue.


End file.
